Viaje de reconciliación
by MacrossLive
Summary: Spin off de Rick y Nicté de Nuevos inicios. Se ubica al final del capítulo 49 La boda. Ambos realizarán un viaje para luchar por salvar su relación. Solamente tienen cinco días.
1. Un lugar en las montañas

—Nicté, despierta —dijo Rick Hunter con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

—¡Umm! —de estar apoyada en su lado izquierdo pasó al derecho, dijo con la voz adormilada—. Cinco minutitos más, madrina.

—Te perderás esto, dormilona.

Su acompañante se tapó la boca al dar un profundo bostezo y se talló los ojos con su mano derecha.

—¿Ya llegamos? —estirándose en el asiento.

—Ve por tu lado izquierdo.

En ese momento, los rayos del sol despuntaban por el este, ahuyentando las sombras de la noche. El cielo se comenzó a teñir en tonalidades rosas, lilas, azules y anaranjadas. Ambos pilotos celebraban su buena fortuna, pues pocas veces se podía ver un amanecer con tanta claridad. La chica sacó su cámara para capturar tan hermoso momento.

—¿Cuánto llevamos en el aire?

—Casi cinco horas.

—Exactamente ¿adónde vamos? No has querido soltar prenda desde que salimos de Nueva Macross.

—¡Qué curiosa eres! Te dije que es una sorpresa. Oye, ¿cómo están tus piernas? —preguntó con afán de evadir ese tema de conversación.

—Muy bien y no me cambies el tema, Rick Hunter. ¡Ya dime! Me tienes intrigada. ¡Ándale, una pista! —pidió con ansiedad.

—Nop —sacándole la lengua y esbozando una sonrisa de travesura—, lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos. Mientras, disfruta el paisaje —y volvió su atención al frente.

—¡Umph!—puso cara de enojo—. ¡ _Lo descubriré, ya verás! Muy bien, tenemos una dirección norte-sur, lo sé por el sol. Si llevamos casi cinco horas de vuelo desde las 0010. ¡Me lleva! ¿Para qué me quedé dormida? Tal vez si veo el paisaje logre orientarme._ Se asomó por su lado derecho y alcanzó a ver una cadena montañosa coronada de nieve. De pronto, un gran coloso de piedra sobresalía de entre las demás dejándola anonadada.

Flaskback

— _Éste será tu mayor desafío: los Andes —un serio capitán Galván pegaba sobre un mapa varias fotos paralelas a la parte sur del continente americano, exponiendo ante su consuegro, su compadre y su nieta detalles respecto al viaje de circunnavegación por América—. Encontrarás que varias de estas montañas son en realidad volcanes. Unos ya extintos, otros más inactivos y uno que otro, en franca actividad. Es una zona altamente sísmica._

— _Y éste —tocó el turno al capitán Andrade— es la más alta —pegó cuatro fotos 8x10 pulgadas de las caras de una montaña nevada con paredes planas y picos afilados—. El Aconcagua. Debes conocerla a fondo, Colibrí, aunque no es nuestro propósito escalarla. Ubicación geográfica, límites, posición, clima._

 _La joven universitaria Nicté Andrade se acercó más a estudiar aquella imagen y de inmediato respondió._

— _Es la misma que asustaba al avioncito bebé que debía dejar el correo en Mendoza para ayudar a su papá. Es demasiado escarpada, la fuerza de los vientos ha de ser impresionante. Ni idea de cómo tomarla con una avioneta._

— _¡Ah, que mi ahijá! Recordando las caricaturas que te llevábamos a ver cuando empezaste esto de volar. ¡Atenta, chamaca! La montaña no es un monstruo._

— _Ya lo sé, padrino. Quizá sí un albur, pues dependiendo de la estación del año, las corrientes de viento y las tormentas son más o menos intensas. Si cometo un movimiento en falso a la hora decisiva, somos fiambre._

— _Estás fotos me las hicieron llegar desde Chile, mañana me llegan las de Argentina. Son necesarias para que atiendas todos estos detalles por si hay que cambiar rumbo debido a…_

 _Calló al verse abruptamente interrumpido por Galván._

—" _Emergencias, abastecimiento, cambio de clima". ¡Ya párale, Raúl! La niña ya ha de soñar con tanta cosa —Name y Nicté atestiguaron divertidos otro encuentro más entre los abuelos._

— _Bien sabes que es de vital importancia, Luisito —arremedando la última palabra._

— _¡No me llames, Luisito, tarado! Así me decía mi madre, Raulito —imitando al otro._

— _¡Cállate, Topo Gigio! Me caga que me llamen Raulito._

— _¿A quién le dices Topo Gigio, estirado?_

 _El capitán Name tuvo que tocar una campana de metal que adornaba su sala para detener de una buena vez el pleito. El capitán Andrade tuvo que sentarse a beber su cerveza para calmarse. Se reía discretamente, pues le encantaba molestar a Luis con cualquier tontera._

— _Está bien, está bien, compadre —suspiró Galván—. ¡Rápido, m'ija! ¿Productos que puedes encontrar en la provincia de Mendoza?_

— _Vinos, los mejores de Argentina. Oigan, realmente ¿cuál de las tres rutas haremos? ¿La de costa empezando por el Pacífico o la del Atlántico? También mencionaste, abuelito Raúl que igual era por tierra._

— _Estamos por definirla —le dio un abrazo por los hombros—. Necesitamos ver tus avances en el simulador._

Fin del flashback

 _Aconcagua, altura 6962 metros sobre el nivel del mar; 32° 39'' S, 70° 00''O. Ubicación, provincia de Mendoza, Argentina. El punto más alto del continente y el segundo en el mundo. ¡Estamos en Sudamérica!_ Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos recordando aquellos planes. Se asomó intentando ver los campos, pero un resplandor la alertó.

—Rick —lo apremió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos compañía.

—Encenderé el radar desconcertado al ver la pantalla—. No hay nada.

—Atrás de nosotros, muy abajo, cuatro naves en formación de combate.

—¿Puedes ver si son zentraedis?

—Son humanas. Cuatro varitech.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedaron custodiados por las naves. La piloto mexicana advirtió que en la cola llevaban la escarapela albiceleste de la fuerza aérea argentina, tres círculos concéntricos: dos azul celeste en el exterior y el interno, blanco en medio de ambos. Y una voz masculina salió de la tacnet.

—Nave desconocida, identifíquese. De lo contrario abriremos fuego —su tono fue muy amenazante. A lo que Rick decidió pronunciar la matrícula.

—Habla el capitán Rick Hunter, VT-02, Macross. Vengo con otra persona. No traemos armamento. Repito, no traemos armamento.

Los cuatro pilotos se extrañaron con la respuesta.

—¿Macross? —en comunicación privada—. Líder, ¿será una misión de reconocimiento del GTU?

—Quiera Dios que no empiecen de nuevo las hostilidades estos hijos de puta. Habrá que cerciorarse. Pereyra, González y Quiroga, verificación visual infrarrojo.

—Aquí, Quiroga, el análisis no muestra armas. Dos personas abordo y equipaje.

 **En el VT-02**

—Están muy sospechosos —el líder Bermellón cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

—Permíteme hablar con el jefe. Tal vez lo convenza de que venimos en son de paz.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí —se acercó al asiento de adelante lo suficiente para distinguir la imagen en la tacnet—. Oye, Andretti, serénate y muestra tus modales, ¿quieres?

Rick sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su columna.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que nos maten? —exclamó molesto.

Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, los cuatro pilotos argentinos quedaron en estupor.

—¿Ek Balam?

—La misma, ¿cómo están, pibes? —saludó sonriendo con la mano. A su nervioso compañero—. Tranquilo, son amigos

—¿De verdad es..? —Andretti se estaba emocionando.

—Afirmativo.

Al unísono, los cuatro pilotos pegaron un gran chiflido de alegría que dejó un poco sordos a los pasajeros del VT-02.

—Un gusto, capitán Hunter. Soy el capitán Hugo Andretti. ¿Cuál es su rumbo?

—329.

—Síganos, los escoltaremos.

 **Entre los pilotos**

—¿Por qué pienso que habrá que preparar los cubos y las esponjas con lejía?

—¡Callate, Pereyra! No veo a los otros gatos.

—Imaginate la goleada que nos va a meter La Mole el solo, ¿viste? —comentó González.

—Ya pasó la temporada de juegos de guerra. ¿O será que los jefes nos guardaron este encuentro? —Andretti avisó a la torre de control sobre los visitantes y que prepararan su recibimiento.

Uno a uno los cinco varitech aterrizaron en el aeródromo militar de San Carlos de Bariloche. Los miembros del escuadrón argentino corrieron curiosos a comprobar si los visitantes eran quienes decían ser.

—¿San Carlos de Bariloche? —exclamó muy impresionada la piloto mexicana.

—Todavía nos falta para nuestro destino. Y cuando lleguemos, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, Ek Balam —Nicté Andrade sacó la puntita de la lengua con mirada traviesa. Y el capitán Hunter bajó de un salto.

Los cuatro pilotos ya lo esperaban al pie, junto con algunos miembros del personal de tierra. No podían creerse aquella visión: su modelo a seguir, el héroe máximo de la guerra entre humanos y zentraedis ante sus ojos. Creían estar soñando. Fue cuando el capitán Andretti mencionó.

—¿Dónde está la mina más letal del aire?

—¿Mina? Yo no vi ninguna —Rick no sabía a qué se referían.

—¡Hey! Acá arriba —gritó la teniente Andrade.

—¡Bajate, ché! Ni que estuviera alto. ¿O ahora vos eres tímida? —González se puso a la altura de donde la joven estaba y por respuesta recibió los dos bastones ortopédicos. Otra sorpresa. Los cuatro se extrañaron ante aquellos aparatos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? El capitán Andretti ordenó ir por el elevador para ayudarla a bajar y le pasaron los bastones para poderse apoyar. Al verla, la abrazaron entre todos dejando a Rick un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Tal mal quedaste de lo de Salgado? ¿O fueron los Jíbaros de Quito?

—Eso fue hace un año, Marquitos. Y estoy así por unos humanos locos en Nueva Macross.

—¡Ufa! —Pereyra soltó un resoplido—. Además de los zentraedis, ¿también tenés que lidiar con eso?

—Rick, te voy a presentar. Chicos, el capitán Rick Hunter, mi líder del escuadrón Bermellón. Ellos son el escuadrón Cóndor de Argentina, su líder es el capitán Hugo Andretti —un hombre alto de tez apiñonada, ojos verdes y cabello rubio cenizo, particularmente apuesto—. El teniente segundo Marcos Quiroga —tenía los dientes un poco salidos, cabello castaño ondulado, regordete y de expresión graciosa, tez blanca—. El sargento Felipe Pereyra —tez morena clara, porte atlético y tan alto como Andretti, con lentes de armazón invisible, cabello negro lacio—. El cabo Diego González —tez pálida, cabello ondulado rojizo, delgado y con una leve barba de candado, estatura similar a Quiroga.

—Un honor conocerlo, señor —se cuadraron saludándolo marcialmente.

—Gracias, no es necesario tanta ceremonia. No estoy en servicio.

—Usted es una leyenda, capitán Hunter —afirmó Quiroga.

—Sobrevivir con su escuadrón y la capitana Hayes a su cautiverio en un crucero zentraedi —siguió Pereyra.

—El único oficial que ha sostenido peleas rudísimas con su superior en la tacnet —agregó González.

—La batalla de Marte donde arriesgó su vida cumpliendo órdenes —concluyó Andretti.

—¿Todo eso saben de mí? —se quedó parpadeando sorprendido.

—Y la principal. Su estilo de vuelo es como un ariete, embiste para dividir al enemigo —dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

—Gracias —sonrojado y con la mano detrás de la nuca—. Soy un piloto como cualquier otro. Hago lo mejor que puedo. De verdad, es un honor conocerlos. De casualidad, ¿saben dónde puedo rentar un auto?

—Yo lo llevo —se ofreció uno de los miembros del personal de tierra.

—Vengo en unos minutos y me encargo del equipaje —dirigiéndose a la teniente Andrade.

—Tú ve lo del coche. Las maletas son cosa mía.

—No puedes. Tu mano… —recordó las palabras del doctor Miyagi al notar aquel brillito de molestia en los ojos de su pareja—. Está bien —resignado—. Ten cuidado —y se fue con el mecánico.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos del alcance de su vista y oído, comenzó la plática.

—Entonces sí te transfirieron después del quilombo con Salgado —comentó Andretti.

—Aunque nunca me imaginé que a Macross —Pereyra se rascó la nuca.

—Entonces volás con el Señor Fantástico y la Chica Invisible —concluyó González—. ¡Macanudo!

—Ajá y mi jefe superior es Antorcha Humana. Y Barracuda volvió al Skull.

—Toñito Arce. Me cae bien ese loco. ¿Y qué hacen acá? —inquirió Quiroga.

—Es un viaje de sanación. Ya ven como ando.

—Exactamente ¿qué te pasó, ché? —la suspicacia natural en Pereyra le hizo disparar la pregunta principal.

A grandes rasgos, la teniente Andrade les contó de cómo el grupo terrorista de Lynn Kyle mantuvo presos del pánico a los militares de cuatro ciudades para llevar a cabo su venganza contra la RDF y el GTU, su cautiverio, además del posterior y milagroso rescate.

—Pues disfrutá estos días. Vos que tanto querías venir acá y se te hizo —sonrió González.

—¿Y los _Plateados_? Ojalá pudiera verlos.

—Cuando se enteren que estás aquí, te buscarán. Sabés que te quieren mucho —terció Andretti.

—En reunión con Bielsa y otros líderes de nuestra región —señaló Quiroga. El general Armando Bielsa era el líder máximo de la RDF en Argentina.

Una reunión que incluyera a tales personajes solamente implicaba una cosa: problemas.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

—No tanto, las marchas desde el norte continúan. Estamos reforzando nuestros perímetros desde México hasta Tierra del Fuego, incluido el Caribe.

—Llegan a la Amazonia y se les pierde el rastro. No sé, me temo que algo choto (desagradable) —afirmó contundente González con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

—Oigan —dijo Pereyra esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Se acuerdan del empate que tuvimos con tus Jaguares?

Los cinco se echaron a reír.

—Terminamos con jabón hasta por debajo de las narices. Nunca me había divertido tanto —Quiroga se tomó del estómago carcajeándose.

—Mejor ayúdenme a bajar las maletas. Nomás estamos en el chisme y sin hacer nada —señaló la piloto al divisar a Rick de regreso.

González y Pereyra se encargaron de tal tarea.

—El que es capaz de cruzarse la cordillera desde Maipo en tres segundos será _Comics._ ¡Eh, capitán! ¿Se toma una foto con nosotros? Es para el salón de recuerdos —extendió la invitación Quiroga.

—Sí, con gusto —a Nicté—. Ya tenemos ruedas. Es hora de seguir nuestro viaje.

Se reunieron los seis para hacerse una foto con su celular. La idea era imprimirla y colgarla en su hangar, pero también molestar al líder del escuadrón Caupolicán de Chile. Sebastián _Cómics_ Tejeiro presumía de tener en su haber todo tipo de información estadística sobre los Cuatro Fantásticos, al grado de hartar a sus colegas de Latinoamérica.

—Pues muchas gracias por el recibimiento. Eso sí, nos metieron un buen susto —estaba por tomar las maletas. Una por viajero.

—De ninguna manera —Quiroga tomó la de Rick y González la de Nicté, dejando al líder Bermellón boquiabierto—. Son invitados de nuestra tierra. ¿Dónde las llevamos?

—Camioneta Toyota RAV4 gris acero, por favor.

Los fueron siguiendo hasta el estacionamiento. Rick conversaba con Andretti.

—Somos cuidadosos, capitán Hunter. No todos los días vemos naves del GTU.

—¿Siguen recelosos por lo de la última guerra mundial? Tenemos que trabajar juntos para reconstruir la Tierra.

—Concuerdo con usted. La Lluvia de la Muerte dejó grandes pérdidas. Nada más vea las cosas desde nuestro punto de vista. Los zentraedis han sido lo único que unió a la humanidad. De otra manera, la guerra mundial seguiría. Tal vez —volteó hacia la teniente Andrade— esta conversación ni siquiera existiría. Bienvenido a la Argentina —estrechándole la mano.

Mientras que con Pereyra.

—Cuidate, petisa. Con los gringos no se sabe. Así estén colaborando con los zentraedis, no me fio. Ya ves que con lo de guerra mundial nos hicieron muchas. Por eso el sustito.

—Lo sé, Lipe. Siempre desconfiados. Y no es para menos. Ustedes recuperaron Malvinas, Puerto Rico se independizó de Estados Unidos y toda Latinoamérica dijo "No va más".

—Recuperate pronto, linda —ya los demás pilotos la rodeaban abrazándola—. Te esperamos para los siguientes juegos.

Se despidieron del escuadrón Cóndor de Argentina y tomaron la carretera hacia el norte donde permanecerían los siguientes días. A lo largo del camino, Rick Hunter y Nicté Andrade pudieron admirar los bosques patagónicos en todo su esplendor, completamente verdes. Aquellos eran los últimos días de la primavera austral para dar paso al verano. Sin embargo debido a la Lluvia de la Muerte, la Patagonia, prácticamente intacta al igual que la Amazonia, ahora sufría de imprevistos cambios de clima en un solo día sin importar la estación del año.

Tras dos horas de camino, luego de pasar una curva bastante cerrada, se impuso ante ellos el lago Lácar y una ciudad en una de sus orillas. Al contemplar la vista y la expresión de su novia, Rick Hunter no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su elección. Era el sitio ideal para descansar, según el folleto turístico, y para una reconciliación de pareja.

Después de preguntar, llegaron a un café en específico en el centro de la ciudad donde ya los esperaba Dora Montesco, la encargada de la cabaña donde se hospedarían. Era una mujer de 35 años, trigueña de cabello ondulado sujeto con un pañuelo y con lentes ovalados de armazón dorado.

—Buenos días. ¿La señorita Montesco? —la mujer asintió con la cabeza al escuchar la voz del piloto parado enfrente de ella—. Soy Rick Hunter. Hablé con usted hace tres días para informarle de nuestra llegada —le tendió la mano.

—Buen día —le estrechó fuertemente el saludo. Tenía un marcado acento argentino en su suave voz—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bastante tranquilo. La camioneta está por acá —guiándola donde la estacionó.

El piloto le abrió la puerta de atrás para que pudiera subirse. Se presentó con la teniente Andrade debidamente. Dora Montesco señaló a la joven con una mirada a lo que Rick asintió. Partieron hacia el oeste a una distancia de seis kilómetros.

—¿Y qué planes tienen durante su estancia?

—Descansar, primero que nada. Después exploraremos otras posibilidades —destacó la teniente Andrade volteando hacia su interlocutora.

—Yo le comenté de caminar por el bosque. Es delicioso este aire. Tan puro y ligero de respirar —destacó Rick.

—Les sugiero montar a caballo, la pesca de truchas —al joven le brillaron al escuchar aquella opción—, paseos por el lago. O también ir al parque nacional del Lanín.

—Se oye bastante bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Nicté?

—Ya quiero descubrir este lugar.

—Veo que vienen con muchos ánimos.

Entraron a una calle cerrada. La cabaña para los pilotos se encontraba hasta el fondo. Era una construcción de un piso hecha completamente en madera con techo de dos aguas. Tenía un porche con varias mecedoras desde donde se podía admirar el lago. En la parte trasera se encontraba una huerta con manzanos, perales, duraznos y albaricoqueros; así como un sendero que llevaba al bosque. Desde aquel lugar se contemplaba el volcán Lanín cubierto por nieves eternas.

—Dejen los zapatos en esta parte —traspasando la puerta, había una zapatera y algunas pantuflas afelpadas. Ambos pilotos se quitaron sus zapatillas deportivas—. Pasen, por favor. El piso está pulido, así que bien podrían andar descalzos sin usar calcetines. La casa cuenta con un living con un hogar de piedra…

—¿Un qué? —Rick no entendió a qué se refería.

—Lo que ustedes llaman sala. La cocina es a gas y leña. Tienen una vajilla, electrodomésticos, cubiertos, vasos y una batería para preparar sus comidas. El comedor, un baño con una ducha pequeña. Al fondo está la recámara también con chimenea por aquello de las noches frías y un baño con ducha, videt, inodoro y una tina.

En la parte de atrás está el cobertizo donde encontrarán troncos. El hacha ya está afilada por si necesitan hacer leña. También hay una pequeña fuente con agua del deshielo. Completamente limpia. ¿Todo es de su agrado?

—El folleto de la agencia sólo hablaba de las instalaciones. Jamás mencionó tanto esmero.

—Me gusta que mis clientes se queden con un buen sabor de boca para que quieran volver. Les hago entrega de las llaves. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Hay algunas cosas para comer en la cocina. Están frescas. Y la mucama viene diario a hacer la limpieza como a las 10 de la mañana.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber, señorita Montesco? —fue le turno de Nicté preguntar.

—Como sabrán, el cambio climático es una constante en esta zona desde la Lluvia de la Muerte por lo que es muy común que tengamos un día soleado, vientos fuertes y lluvias en un mismo día, incluso los inviernos se han hecho demasiado crudos. Tienen ropa de cama abrigadora por si llegan a sentir un bajón en la temperatura en los baúles de las camas.

—Trajimos ropa térmica como nos recomendó —completó Rick.

—Perfecto. Si no hay más dudas, sería todo de mi parte. Bienvenidos a San Martín de los Andes —ante aquel nombre, la teniente Andrade sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

 _Tal vez lleguemos a descansar en San Martín de los Andes. Es un sitio precioso para ir a esquiar, mi niña. Es tan bonito como Bariloche. Acuérdate del video de Luis Miguel._

—Gracias, señorita Montesco. Cualquier cosa le llamamos.

Se despidieron en el recibidor. Mientras Rick acompañaba a la mujer, Nicté Andrade aprovechó para dar un recorrido por el jardín. Se maravilló de ver el paisaje. En la fuente, se salpicó el rostro. El agua estaba un poco fría. Aquella era una vasta propiedad, los árboles tenían el follaje de un verde intenso y las frutas maduras colgaban de sus ramas. No fue raro encontrar algunas en el suelo, las cuales recogió y lavó con esmero en el fregadero de la cocina. Era hora de desayunar.

Revisó las alacenas y descubrió que tenían harina, levadura, azúcar, café y nueces. Fue al refrigerador y encontró leche fresca en botellas de vidrio y una barra de mantequilla. En la mesa de la cocina estaba el pan y una canasta con huevo.

Las sartenes e implementos estaban tan bien organizados que no fue problema localizarlos. Tomó un pocillo de peltre para preparar el café. Cortó las frutas en pequeños cubos y se dispuso a preparar el plato principal.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Rick regresó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con las manos metidas en sus jeans dejado los pulgares por fuera.

—Me dejaste sin habla. Siéntate, ya te sirvo el desayuno.

—¡Qué bueno! Muero de hambre.

—Lo noté —sin despegar sus manos de su labor en la estufa—. Tu estómago se la pasó gruñendo de camino aquí.

—¿Qué preparas? —se puso detrás de ella observando aquel guiso—. Se ve bastante bien —y su cálido aliento la puso nerviosa. Y el aroma de Nicté también deleitó al piloto.

—Omelette de manzanas. Es una receta de mi hermano Carlos. El pan ya está —señaló una canasta con pan tostado.

Rick dispuso el arreglo de la mesa y la ayudó con el café y la leche.

—Cookie Monster —sonrió divertida.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Así le voy a llamar a tus tripas ruidosas.

—¡Niña traviesa!

Comieron con buen apetito después de varias horas sin probar bocado. Al terminar, Rick recogió la mesa y lavó todos los trastos sucios.

—Aclárame un punto. ¿Qué o quién es Ek Balam?

La chica secaba las cucharas.

—Mi sobrenombre en el escuadrón Océlotl —respondió un tanto cohibida—. Significa Jaguar Negro o Estrella Jaguar en maya.

—¿Por qué te lo pusieron?

—El coronel Suárez fue quien nos los puso basándose en nuestros caracteres y biografías. Quería que tuviéramos nombres de guerreros, para inspirarnos fuerza, valor y confianza. En mi caso, influyó mucho el ser una de las sobrevivientes del SDF-1

—Me pareció que el escuadrón Cóndor te veía con cierto respeto.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Fue complicado ganármelo. Debía estar a la par de mis compañeros y jamás amedrentarme por lo que me dijeran o me hicieran, aunque tuviera miedo de fallar. Una mujer piloto de combate es una rareza entre mi gente. Es más común encontrar mecánicas.

Ya que estamos hablando de temas íntimos, hay algo que quiero saber.

—Dime.

Sacó su medalla por encima de la playera.

—¿Cómo es que la recuperé? Estoy segura que la había perdido durante mi captura.

—¿Tony no te dijo? ¿Vanessa?

—Por más que les pregunté, me decían que debía permanecer tranquila por aquello del estrés y tener mucho descanso para recuperarme. Prácticamente, desconozco todo lo que sucedió desde que me llevaron al hospital.

—Estaba atorada en la escalerilla de acceso a la guarida de los terroristas. Roy la encontró y yo la guardé hasta que pudiera dártela —calló para guardar los platos—. La sostuve mientras esperaba alguna noticia en lo que te operaban. Nunca he pasado unas horas más angustiantes. Me estaba volviendo loco. En cuanto los médicos nos dieron el parte, le pedí a Vanessa que te la colocara.

Y dio un bostezo muy profundo y se talló los ojos con su mano derecha.

—Ve a descansar. Volaste sin dormir desde que salimos de la boda.

—¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? Sirve que me despejo —se frotó el rostro con las manos.

—¡Mira nada más que ojerotas traes, Rick! ¿Desde cuándo no descansas bien?

Se hizo el silencio.

—Los Lynn me contaron que te vieron muy desmejorado durante el tiempo que permanecí en el hospital. Que al parecer ni comías.

—Necesitaba saber de ti. Ni hambre tenía de pensar solamente en lo mucho que te había lastimado por esas estúpidas fotografías.

—¿Cómo para castigarte sin comer y sin dormir? —su voz sonó incisiva.

—Tampoco lo veas de esa manera. Estaba muy preocupado y con eso de que tus amigas me bloquearon, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Esas tres cabezas locas son adorables —sonrió por unos momentos—. Es cierto que descansé, pero también me sentí muy sola. Una vez soñé contigo. Ibas a visitarme al hospital, tomaste mi mano y me pedías perdón. Y que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera contigo. ¡Qué absurdo!

Rick se le quedo viendo tristemente a los ojos.

—Eso hice realmente. Fue al tercer día de tu regreso a Nueva Macross cuando pude ir a llevarte el oso de flores —se apoyó en el fregadero bajado la cabeza—. Verte conectada a esos aparatos y con todas esas heridas y golpes en tu cuerpo, me dolió en el alma. La furia me cegó. Quería matar a Kyle con mis propias manos.

—¡Rick! —y le temblaron los labios al escuchar aquellas duras palabras.

—Pensé una y mil maneras de hacerlo pagar. No estoy orgulloso por mi comportamiento. Gracias a Vanessa pude calmarme —sonrió cínicamente—. Me siento muy cansado. Tal vez tengas razón, iré a dormir. Estoy hablando de más. ¿No te importa?

—Descuida. Yo guardo lo demás y daré una vuelta por ahí.

—También debes descansar. Estás en recuperación.

—Caminar forma parte de mi rehabilitación. ¡Ve a la cama! Y hablo muy en serio, Hunter.

Rick se despidió dándole un beso en la coronilla. Al cerrar la puerta, volvieron a él las palabras del doctor Miyagi. _Tampoco voy a permitirle que se trepe a un árbol, doctor._ Se acostó en la cama y tardó nada en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, el plan de la teniente Andrade no consistía en permanecer cerca. En su exploración por el jardín descubrió el sendero que llevaba al bosque y ni tarda ni perezosa emprendió la caminata siguiendo siempre en línea recta para evitar extraviarse. Lo hizo a paso lento. El terreno era firme, producto de la humedad de la zona. Tuvo por compañero la vista del Lanín a lo largo de su paseo. _¿Mis Águilas te habrán visto como lo hago yo? ¿Tan majestuoso e imperturbable?_ Después de un tiempo, llegó a un claro. Apoyó los bastones en el tronco de un árbol. Respiró profundo y empezó a caminar.

—Uno, dos —tuvo un ligero trastabille—. Otra vez. Uno, dos —y cayó de rodillas. Se puso nuevamente de pie—. Tú eres mi testigo —hablándole a la montaña blanca—. Me propongo llegar al otro lado del claro.

Hizo varios recorridos. Para entonces, tenía tierra en las rodillas y en los puños de su sudadera. Se sentó a descansar en un tronco caído y de paso, se sacudió.

 _San Martín de los Andes. ¡Qué escondidito te lo tenías, Hunter!_ Se rio melancólica. _Tanto que planeamos la vuelta a América para terminar en el bote de la basura y heme aquí sin siquiera imaginarlo. Abuelos, padrino, ¿pueden escucharme, pueden verme allá desde su tumba de los Andes? A veces pienso que andan penando desde ese día. Por favor, yo estoy bien, solamente que los extraño mucho._ Como si sus palabras hubieran sido atendidas, una brisa fuerte y fresca sopló despeinándola. _Se está tan bien. Parece que estuvieran aquí conmigo._

Ese mismo vientecillo despertó a Rick que yacía boca abajo en la cama.

—¡Ashh! —se frotó los brazos con fuerza—. ¿Deje cerrada la ventana? —dio un gran bostezo—. ¡Yawmmm! Este sueñito me vino de perlas —se frotó el cuello y se estiró con pereza. Permaneció boca arriba viendo el techo con las manos detrás de la nuca.

 _Todo esto me recuerda mi hogar en la granja. La cabaña de hecha de madera. Desde mi cuarto podía ver las estrellas y la luna. La de veces que me quedé dormido en el alféizar de la ventana esperando ver el trineo de Santa. El viento agitando el trigo._ Dio un profundo suspiro. _Esta paz es tan reconfortante. Me encantaría quedarme aquí con Nicté por mucho tiempo. Mejor dejo de soñar._

Se levantó para dirigirse al cobertizo. Había que cortar leña. No quería que los agarrara el frío de la noche. Tomó el hacha y comenzó su labor.

—Igual que en la granja —apoyó el pie en el tocón y dio el primer golpe al tronco enfrente suyo. Así siguió por largo rato. Al sentirse acalorado por el esfuerzo, se despojó de su chaleco acolchado y su camisa quedándose con el torso desnudo. Se sentía tan contento que comenzó a silbar.

Ya de regreso, Nicté Andrade disfrutaba del camino, el aroma del bosque y la brisa juguetona. Cerca de la cabaña, oyó un ruido que no supo identificar. Con cautela, asomó la cabeza entre el follaje y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era Rick, en pantalón de mezclilla, empuñando el hacha. El cuerpo del piloto, delgado y con los músculos ligeramente marcados, brillaba por el sudor. Aquella imagen le mostró a la teniente Andrade a otro Rick Hunter: uno más salvaje, instintivo, rudo. Su boca se fue humedeciendo y más al notar que el piloto fue a la fuente a refrescarse. Observó atentamente a su compañero llevar la leña adentro. Era la señal para salir de su escondite.

En la fuente, bebió un poco de aquella agua tan pura y cristalina. Y escuchó a alguien detrás de ella.

—¡Al fin volviste! ¿Qué tal tu paseo? —ya traía una camisa a cuadros azul y rojo arremangada por arriba del codo.

—Fue una pequeña caminata —calló unos breves momentos para contemplarlo—. Debió costarte todo este viaje.

—Bien los valemos. ¿Lista para ir al pueblo? Nos hacen falta algunas cosas para comer.

La piloto asintió. Subieron a la camioneta para ir nuevamente al centro. Ese día, precisamente, se colocaba un mercado ambulante donde se vendían diversos productos de los alrededores. La romería, los pregones de los comerciantes y los aromas de la mercancía también le hicieron sentir a Nicté Andrade como en casa. En cambio, para el capitán Hunter todo aquello era completamente nuevo e inesperado.

Compraron frutas, verduras y un poco de carne y queso. Disfrutaron de la plaza observando a los lugareños mientras comían un choripán con chimichurri. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Rick Hunter fue que los saludaban, aun a sabiendas que no eran de por ahí.

De repente, un grito los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh, líder Jaguar!

Eran dos sujetos con el uniforme militar de la RDF. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro, lacio y corto, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de estatura similar a Rick. Abrazó efusivamente a Nicté Andrade.

—¿Qué hacés aquí, Nicté?

El otro militar de cabello castaño oscuro tipo melena, tez apiñonada y ojos café se les unió. Rick comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo con la familiaridad de aquellas personas con su chica. Sin embargo debía guardar la compostura.

—Visitarlos. Desde hace un año que ni se acuerdan de los amigos —sonó un tanto ofendida. Era broma, por supuesto.

—Pensamos que Andretti hablaba jugando cuando nos contó que viniste con La Mole. Por cierto, ¿vos no escuchaste el grito de Cómics?

—No, ¿qué le pasó?

—Por ver la foto de los Cóndores con ustedes dos. Creo que se quiere pegar un tiro. Me alegra, a ver si se le quita lo presumido a ese boludo.

—Habló en serio —a Rick—. Te presento a dos grandes amigos argentinos. El mayor ingeniero aeronáutico y piloto Hibiki Morinari —el castaño— y el capitán Francisco Xavier Muller, líder del escuadrón San Martín de Buenos Aires.

Los dos militares lo saludaron marcialmente y le tendieron la mano a Rick Hunter.

—La leyenda viviente de Macross ante nuestros propios ojos —afirmó Morinari.

—Capitán, Esbeliden para los amigos. ¡Dios santo! El piloto más temerario del que se sabe —apuntó con un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

—Un placer, Rick Hunter.

—¿Adónde van? —preguntó Nicté.

—Por una buena amarga (cerveza) y algo de comer. Sabés de sobra que las reuniones son demasiado pesadas.

—Y más con Bielsa. Ya que están acá, ¿por qué no vamos por un buen asado mañana por la noche? Venga, capitán, probará de lo mejor de la Argentina —señaló el ingeniero sonriendo.

—No sé, ¿tú que dices, Nicté?

—Por mí está bien.

—¡Súper! Los esperamos aquí a las 8pm.

—Chao, linda. ¡Qué gusto verlos! —se despidieron de ambos y tomaron rumbo del mercado.

Aunque Rick estaba un tanto molesto porque su plan era estar a solas con Nicté, debía pensar muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas para conseguir salvar la relación. Sería muy fácil volver a caer en una escenita de celos y que su esfuerzo se fuera por el caño. De regreso, guardaron las provisiones en el refrigerador y la alacena. La chica se sentó cansada en una de las sillas del comedor estirando sus piernas.

—¿Te duelen los tobillos?

—Un poco. Ya he caminado mucho este día.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte en mi espalda hasta la recámara.

—Mejor dame tu brazo para apoyarme. Estoy harta de los bastones.

Al piloto del Bermellón le encantó la propuesta de su novia. Se puso firme para que ella se impulsara. Caminaron lentamente hacia la recámara. La cabaña tenia varios cuadros pintados de paisajes de la localidad en las diversas estaciones del año. Al llegar, Nicté se dio cuenta que Rick se había encargado de colocar las maletas en una mesa especialmente diseñada para tal fin.

El cuarto principal tenía dos camas gemelas king size. La cabecera era de madera tallada con motivos de lunas y soles. El tocador con luna estaba casi enfrente de la cama próxima a la ventana. En un mueble, se encontraba la pantalla de televisión. Entre ambos estaba la chimenea de piedra, esperando ser usada. Todos los muebles eran de madera con barniz rojizo. El baño quedaba al otro lado de la habitación, a unos pasos de la otra cama.

—Pensé que compartiríamos la cama —mencionó con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

—Como te dije antes, hasta que tú me lo permitas, te tocaré y eso incluye dormir juntos piel con piel. Ven, el cuarto de baño es fabuloso.

Era un cuarto completamente tapizado con azulejos en diversos tonos de verde. Tenía una ducha con cancelería de espejos, inodoro, el videt y el lavabo. En la tina perfectamente podían caber tres personas.

—Ahora, la pregunta más importante, ¿cuál cama tomas?

—La de la ventana.

—Supuse que lo harías, como te gusta ver el cielo nocturno. Corté algo de leña por si hace frío hoy en la noche.

Se sentaron en el alféizar acojinado de la ventana para contemplar el lago Lácar.

—Te encanta este sitio. Puedo verlo en tu mirada.

—Hay cosas que me recuerdan mucho mi hogar y mi familia. La naturaleza es algo que siempre me ha fascinado. Por eso he querido compartirlo contigo.

—Tengo la sensación de estar en casa. Un tanto la gente y sus costumbres —se quitó las muñequeras, que había adquirido al empezar a usar los bastones, y las tobilleras. Y comenzó a sobarse sus extremidades.

—Ya es hora de tu terapia. Traeré el agua caliente.

—Estás en todo, ¿cierto?

—Simplemente quiero que te recuperes. No tardo.

Minutos después sentada en su cama, la teniente Andrade sumergía su mano izquierda y sus tobillos en aquella agua con sal. Su compañero vigiló que ejecutara cada ejercicio. Notó que la mano izquierda estaba más fuerte, pues dejaba la esponja prácticamente seca al exprimirla. Al terminar, le pasó una toalla para secarse.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? —en sus manos traía consigo la botella de aceite—. La enfermera Herz me enseñó cómo hacerlo.

—¿No te incomodaría tocar mi cicatriz? —refiriéndose a su mano izquierda.

—Sólo si a ti te molesta que lo haga.

Tras pensarlo un poco, respondió que sí.

—Me dices cómo lo sientes. Si hay dolor, avísame para detenerme.

Se colocó una pequeña porción de aquel aceite aromático para aplicarlo en la mano izquierda. Las cicatrices eran gruesas con una textura rugosa. Se advertían claramente el tajo quirúrgico, la entrada donde estuvieran el clavo y el botón, además de las líneas de sutura. Lentamente, con sus pulgares realizó todo el procedimiento tal como le indicaron. Puso tal concentración en su tarea que ni se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Nicté.

Siguió con los pies. Todavía estaban ligeramente inflamados. Rick supuso que debido al tiempo que permaneció parada en la pista. Vertió otro poco del aceite en sus palmas y las posó en el empeine del pie derecho de la chica. Debía ser cuidadoso. Por su parte, Nicté percibió caricias tiernas y delicadas cargadas de un cariño infinito. Fue cuando se empezó a carcajear.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Risas ahogadas.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —los dedos de Rick estaban en su planta.

—Trata de relajarte. Casi termino.

Al piloto le agradó mucho escuchar aquellas risas. Por lo menos no había dolor. Aplicó la misma técnica en el otro pie. En la zona de las pantorrillas, cada uno por su lado sintió lo mismo, un delicioso calor al estar en contacto piel con piel.

Finalizado el masaje, Rick guardó la botellita en la mesita de noche, fue a lavarse y volvió a sentarse con ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nicté Andrade se abalanzó sobre él quitándole los calcetines.

—¡Nooo! —risas—. ¡Ya no! —más risas.

—Esto es hacerme cosquillas.

—¡Basta! —hipando por la risa—. ¡Me rindo!

—¿Te rindes tan pronto? ¡Qué poco aguante tienes, Hunter!

Otra maniobra sorpresiva. Rick Hunter la tomó de la cintura para colocarla bajo él. La respiración de ambos era agitada. Tal vez por el juego previo o por lo que podría suceder. El piloto acercó su rostro sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos y labios que le fascinaban. Sus dedos se detuvieron a centímetros del labio inferior y empezó a retirarse al recuperar un poco la cordura. Así sin más, Nicté Andrade lo tomó de la mano para llevarla su cabello y pudiera acariciarlo.

El joven también dibujó con su índice el perfil, la nariz y sus labios. Y al bajar por el mentón…

—¡Cosquillas, cosquillas!

La lucha reinició. Esta vez Rick sí tomaría parte. Se hicieron cosquillas hasta quedar exhaustos dejando la cama completamente desecha. No supieron a qué hora se durmieron, arrullados por la lluvia que caía copiosamente.


	2. Cuidándote

A la mañana siguiente, Rick y Nicté amanecieron en la misma cama, casi desecha, todavía con la ropa del día anterior puesta y acostados en posiciones extrañas. El líder Bermellón despatarrado boca arriba apoyado en el lado derecho de la cabecera. Por su parte, la piloto mexicana yacía boca abajo, cerca de la piecera, torcida sobre su propio eje.

Al despertar, Nicté Andrade no pudo más que sorprenderse sobre el peculiar estado en el que se encontraban ella y su compañero de viaje.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué hicimos? —riéndose para sí—. ¡Rick, despierta! —dándole ligeros puntapiés.

Lo único que consiguió fue que Rick Hunter se rascara el estómago con singular gracia, se volteara hacia el lado derecho, mientras decía palabras inteligibles. La chica insistió una vez más, acariciando el empeine de su pareja con su propio talón.

—¡Bue-nos… —dio un profundo bostezo— días, mi ángel!

—¿Ya viste el campo de batalla? —sin despegar la mirada de la de Rick.

El piloto no entendió la pregunta al principio hasta que abrió bien los ojos.

—¡Dios! ¡Cómo dejamos la cama! —las sábanas y la colcha estaban sujetas únicamente de una esquina del colchón y el resto arrastrando por el piso—. Parece ring de lucha. Y tú fuiste la que empezó, niña traviesa.

—Tú para qué me haces cosquillas —sacó la puntita de la lengua.

—Yo únicamente masajeé tus piernas —con mirada seductora, gateó hasta llegar a la mitad de la cama.

—Te permití tocarme un poco, que es otra cosa —ella hizo exactamente lo mismo—. Y bien —apoyó su rostro en ambas manos y cruzó sus piernas moviéndolas con cierto ritmo cadencioso—, ¿cuál es el plan? Recuerda que tenemos una cena hoy en la noche.

Tras guardar silencio unos momentos, mencionó:

—Vamos de pesca —y dio un salto de la cama. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la cintura al sentir cierta molestia. Rápidamente, posó ambas manos en las caderas—. _Nada brusco hoy. No quiero preocuparla._ Sé que hay diversos tipos de truchas por la zona.

—¿Y podremos navegar por el lago? —preguntó con ilusión.

—Bueno, depende de dónde vayamos, si a la zona de lagos o a un río. ¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos en el desayuno?

—Entonces te toca —se levantó apoyando las manos en la cama.

—¿Y si lo hacemos juntos? —esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

—Me agrada esa idea.

Así se repartieron las tareas. Rick preparó panqueques con tocino, Nicté fruta picada y el café. Esta vez se intercambiaron los puestos para la limpieza de los platos, ella los lavó y él los secó y acomodó en la alacena. Después fueron a cambiarse para el paseo. Por precaución, llevaron repelente para mosquitos, bloqueador solar y sus gorras.

La meta era el río Alumine, a 100 km de San Martín de los Andes, aproximadamente una hora treinta minutos de camino. Por la carretera, pudieron admirar aquellos bosques tan frondosos que les quitaban el aliento. Al llegar a su destino, rentaron el equipo de pesca que incluía dos cañas, una red, un balde y un recipiente con moscas. Había una regla principal: ejemplares de entre 35 y 60 cm podían conservarse. El resto era devuelto para preservar el ecosistema y continuar su reproducción.

Rick Hunter tuvo a bien llevar su navaja, que se colocó al cinto. Escogieron un lugar relativamente solitario para poder pescar. Con gran habilidad, preparó el anzuelo.

—¡Listo! —contempló satisfecho su obra—. ¿Ya está la tuya?

La chica tenía en sus manos la línea y el anzuelo con la carnada, yendo del que Rick tenía en sus manos al de ella. Subió la mirada y parpadeó varias veces. Desconcertada. El piloto también parpadeó sin entender lo qué ocurría.

—No —murmuró—. Yo sé comerme un pescado, no atraparlo—. ¿Me lo arreglas, por favor?

—Es tiempo que aprendas. Fíjate bien. Tomas la carnada y la colocas así —volvió a preparar su caña. Esta vez más despacio para que Nicté Andrade pudiera verlo—. Ahora hazlo tú.

Con torpeza, hizo los mismos movimientos, teniendo que repetirlo dos veces bajo la atenta supervisión de Rick Hunter.

—Déjame ver —revisándola y ajustando la carnada correctamente—. ¿Ves? Es fácil.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Suelta un poco de línea. Calcula el tamaño de la caña y un poco más. Observa —y lo hizo lentamente.

—Ya.

—Ahora lo principal —tomó la caña y comenzó a girarla sobre su cabeza—. Es juego de muñeca. Dale un poco de vuelo, giras tres veces y lanzas.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Clavas la caña en el suelo y te sientas a esperar a que piquen.

La teniente Andrade repitió casi exactamente la operación, pues se enredó un poco con la línea, lo cual a Rick le causó gracia por sus gestos y expresiones.

—¡Aghhh! ¡Déjame en paz, cosa!

—Deja te ayudo —la desenredó del hilo captor. Una vez libre, la joven suspiró aliviada. El líder Bermellón acomodó la caña una vez más y se la devolvió—. Lo haremos juntos —se puso detrás de ella—. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, así como me enseñaste —siguió una por una cada orden—. Escucha el agua correr. Solamente el río está en tu mente. Ninguna otra cosa —puso sus manos sobre las de ella—. Siente tu caña, conoce su textura. Te marcaré el ritmo. Balancea tu cuerpo —parecía que estaban bailando—. Muy bien. Lentamente, subiré tu mano derecha por encima de tu cabeza y empieza a girarla. Cuando te diga ya, suéltala —y al darse los tres giros—. ¡Ya! Abre los ojos.

Primero, abrió un ojo, con cierta duda y luego el otro. Después de ver el resultado, sonrió abiertamente con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!

—Guarda silencio, ahuyentarás a los peces.

—Lo siento —se sonrojó y clavó la caña tal como le indicaran.

Ambos se sentaron viendo el río correr ladera abajo.

—Eres un buen maestro, ¿quién te enseñó?

—Pops. Cuando estábamos en la granja, solíamos ir a pescar entrando el verano. Durante las giras del circo aéreo, así nos alimentábamos al encontrar algún lago o río. Decía —viendo con nostalgia hacia el cielo—, que el agua nos ayuda a escuchar a nuestros seres queridos que ya partieron.

—Y pensabas en tu mamá.

Asintió.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pescaste?

—¡Uff! No recuerdo bien. Te diré que pescar es mi tercer pasatiempo favorito después de fabricar aviones a escala y jugar béisbol.

—¿Y has pescado en el mar?

Se quedó callado unos momentos.

—Sí —su mirada se volvió muy triste—. Tres días antes de que Pops se estrellara. Estábamos en una playa cerca de Daytona, en Florida. Recuerdo que atrapé un pez rojo muy grande y muy bonito. Me dio lástima y lo devolví al agua. No hubo pescado para cenar ese noche, aunque sí un ocaso que compartimos juntos.

Nicté Andrade lo tomó de la mano. No hacía falta decir más. Rick puso su otra mano, aceptando su dulce toque. Estaban absortos en ese silencio tan suyo cuando un ruido los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Picó uno! —Rick Hunter se abalanzó sobre la caña que se soltó de su agarre debido a la fuerza con que la arrastraban y logró sujetarla antes de llegar al agua. Puso una rodilla en la arena y comenzó a enrollar—. ¡Carajo, es muy fuerte! ¡Ven aquí, bonito!

La batalla continuó un rato más. Un estira y afloja entre ambos contendientes. El líder del Bermellón definió su estrategia: dejar que nadara un poco y luego recoger línea. El rudo pez saltaba enfurecido sobre la corriente, ofreciendo resistencia a su captor. Poco después, Rick dejó la caña y tiró de la línea con sus propias manos. Quería mantener su presa en el mejor estado posible.

—¡Pásame la red! —ordenó tajante a su compañera.

En un momento, emergió una trucha arcoíris de tamaño considerable que siguió removiéndose furiosamente colgada por la boca. Con cuidado, la puso en la red para después pasarla al balde con agua. El joven respiró agitadamente sonriendo triunfante. De repente, la otra caña también vibró.

Tirando los bastones, Nicté Andrade alcanzó a sujetar la caña con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Rick, ayúdame! —el ser acuático luchó por zafarse de su sentencia de muerte.

El piloto le quitó la caña, pues recordó que ella todavía no estaba en condiciones para llevar a cabo movimientos bruscos con sus manos y menos para que sus tobillos soportaran semejantes jalones. Y repitió exactamente el mismo estira y afloja, solamente que esta vez su oponente era el doble de fuerte que el anterior. En algunos instantes, el escurridizo pez lo llegó a jalar hasta la corriente. Fueron momentos de enorme tensión.

—¡Ya está cansándose! —en segundos, de un solo movimiento sacó a su rival del río. Sin embargo, sintió un tirón en la espalda y el dolor comenzó. La voz de Nicté lo distrajo.

—¡Si es enorme! —alcanzando la línea para colgar al pez y depositarlo en la red para trasladarlo al balde con la otra trucha.

—¡Bien hecho, teniente! —la felicitó al ver cómo acomodó a la presa en perfectas condiciones—. En cuanto te den de alta, podrás con un animal de este tamaño —discretamente se sobó la espalda.

—Mejor te dejo esto de la pesca —contemplando a las truchas nadado muy incómodas en su sitio de cautiverio.

—Lo dices porque todavía no te sientes segura. Recojamos todo.

Regresaron donde les prestaron los equipos y para pesar sus especímenes. El de Rick midió 60 cm. Era un macho. En cuanto al de Nicté, resultó ser una hembra de 65 cm, lo cual la hacía candidata a regresar a su hogar. Antes de hacerlo, la revisaron a conciencia para comprobar que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Los encargados se alegraron, pues el animalito traía una buena cantidad de huevos.

Con cuidado, la tomaron para exprimirle el vientre. Una gran cantidad de diminutas bolitas anaranjadas se depositó en un recipiente. Y la colocaron en un tanque detrás de ellos donde se encontraban los animales que serían devueltos a su hábitat. Acto seguido, a la trucha de Rick la ordeñaron sobre la hueva recolectada. El líquido blanco salía a borbotones erráticos. Con ayuda de una pluma suave, el chico, que se encargaba de tan delicada operación, revolvió las dos sustancias bajo la atenta mirada de ambos pilotos.

—Son ustedes testigos del nacimiento de una nueva generación de truchas arcoíris patagónicas. Por este amigo que hoy se llevan —entregándoles al macho—, más peces se integrarán al Alumine y a toda esta zona. Llevaremos estos bebés a la incubadora. En cuanto eclosionen, los cambiaremos de tanque y los alimentaremos hasta que tenga el tamaño adecuado para ser liberados.

—Si gustan, allá se encuentran la zona de asadores. Hay muchas formas de degustar una trucha. Si necesitan algún utensilio o alguna receta, avísenos por favor.

La pareja aceptó. El esfuerzo y la emoción les dio hambre. En una mesa de madera, Rick, con gran habilidad, procedió a limpiar la trucha con su navaja. Dejó clavada la reluciente hoja mientras revisaba que no quedaran rastros de vísceras o anzuelos viejos que se hubiera tragado. Los ojos miel de Nicté no lo dejaron en ningún momento.

—¿Cómo te gustaría comerla? Puedo hacerla a las brasas.

—Mmmm —llevándose su dedo índice a la boca—. Tú ya hiciste el trabajo con dos presas. Mejor la cocino, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

—Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Buscaron a los encargados de los asadores, la piloto les pidió mantequilla, jitomate, cebolla, hierbas aromáticas, sal, pimienta y papel aluminio. En un inicio, los trabajadores no entendieron a qué se refería con los primeros ingredientes. Tras un poco de problemas de comunicación, resultó que la mantequilla es pan de manteca y el jitomate es un tomate. Volvieron a la mesa a realizar su preparación.

La joven cortó una hoja del papel lo suficientemente larga para envolver el pescado y lo puso del lado brillante hacia adentro donde Rick lo embadurnó de mantequilla en lo que Nicté cortaba la cebolla en julianas que serviría como cama para el pescado. Inmediatamente después, Rick puso la trucha previamente salpimentada por dentro y por fuera. Entre ambos la rellenaron con hierbas aromáticas; albahaca y orégano en este caso, y rodajas de jitomate. Con delicadeza, la chica envolvió el pescado con el aluminio, formando una bolsita.

—Ahora lo ponemos al fuego y verás la magia.

Fueron unos minutos. La bolsita se infló. Tal parecía que en cualquier instante reventaría.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el piloto con mucha curiosidad—. ¿Seguro que se cocerá?

—Calla y observa atentamente —miró su reloj para calcular el tiempo—. Un poquito más.

En cuanto lo consideró, Nicté tomó unas pinzas para jalar el envoltorio a un platón, mismo que depositó en la mesa donde previamente ya los encargados habían puesto platos, cubiertos, vasos, servilletas y un vino blanco. Si Rick se mostraba sumamente intrigado, los jóvenes que les prestaron las cosas aún más.

—Ahora, ábrelo. Sigue los dobleces.

Con ayuda de su cuchillo, el joven piloto de ojos azules siguió la orden al pie de la letra. A medida que desdoblaba las orillas, el vapor contenido en la bolsita comenzó a salir llevando consigo el aroma de los ingredientes ahí contenidos. Solamente faltaba el doblez principal que al levantarlo emergió una gran nube de vapor. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba su trucha perfectamente cocinada y con parte de la piel desprendiéndose.

—¡No es posible! Está cocida. ¿Cómo puede ser? —expresó su asombro.

—Como tú la pescaste, tienes el privilegio de tomar el primer bocado.

Sin dudarlo, Rick Hunter cortó un poco para llevarlo a su boca quedando encantado.

—¡Está deliciosa! A ver explícame, cómo lo hiciste.

—Esto se llama trucha empapelada. Puedes echarle lo que tú quieras. Se me ocurre al mojo de ajo, adobo, limón. ¡Qué se yo! Se cuece al vapor en su propio jugo —se sirvió un poco—. Tienes buen sazón.

—Tú también. ¿Receta de tu familia?

—¡Hasta crees! Así se come en mi país —se puso un poco nostálgica—. Mi madrina hacía pescado empapelado para el día de su cumpleaños. Fue lo último que comí antes de salir hacia Macross.

—Pues —sirviendo las copas y dándole una— este paseo nos trajo recuerdos bonitos. Brindemos por Pops, tus abuelos y tus padrinos. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud!

En cuanto terminaron, decidieron ir a caminar por el bosque. Sin embargo, al levantarse de la mesa, Rick se quejó en silencio, llevando la mano a su espalda. Se quedó parado unos minutos. Nicté, que iba por delante, volteó al notar su tardanza.

—¿Vienes?

—Ssí —dolorido—. Quiero ver si no dejamos algo olvidado —revisó sobre la mesa.

—Te espero.

— _¡Demonios! De esto no le digo ni loco. Se supone que yo la ayudo. ¡Maldición!_ —inició la marcha con calma.

Las montañas tenían sus cumbres nevadas, no en su totalidad, puesto que el deshielo continuaba. Para la pareja caminar por aquellos parajes les recordaba que la vida seguía y que no todo era varitech, RDF ni zentraedis. ¡Qué más podían desear si respiraban el aire más puro del que tenían memoria! Parecía que ahí nada más existía. Alcanzaron a ver algunos rebaños de ovejas de cabeza negra pastando y un poco más allá, vacas echadas bajo un árbol, algunas en compañía de su becerrito. Finalmente, llegaron a un mirador desde donde se podía ver la cuenca del Alumine y los alrededores. Se sentaron en unos troncos a contemplar la vista. Fue entonces que Rick quiso profundizar más en algo que lo tenía en vilo desde hacía unas horas.

—Ayer me preguntaste por tu medalla. Bien, me toca, ¿cómo llegó a ti mi medalla Titanium?

—La cuestión aquí es ¿por qué la tenía Minmay?

—Yo pregunté primero —indicó con cierta insistencia.

—Los Lynn me la entregaron de parte de Minmay el día que fueron a visitarme después que llegamos del hospital, ¿satisfecho? Ahora tú.

—Yo… —se sonrojó. Tenía que ser cauteloso, ya que no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Nicté, incluso Lisa desconocía ese secreto; el tema Minmei era arriesgarse a que le quitaran el cuero cabelludo—. Por favor, escucha sin interrumpir y sin juzgar.

La chica lo escuchó atentamente.

—Esa medalla me la dieron por salvar a Lisa de la base Sara durante la batalla de Marte. Y también el día que la recibí, me ascendieron a teniente y me designaron como líder del escuadrón Bermellón con Ben Dixon y Max Sterling a mi cargo. Luego de conocernos, fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños 16 de Minmay. De repente, sonó la alerta porque nos estaban atacando. Al cambiarme, dejé olvidado el estuche con la Titanium en mi ropa. Tras la batalla, regresé a verla. Ella pensó que le llevaba un regalo y al sentir el estuche, se lo lancé a su ventana. Creo que se enorgulleció de mí. Nunca se la pedí de vuelta, ni cuando anduve con Lisa.

La piloto se quedó en silencio viendo hacia las montañas. El viento agitó su cabellera.

—Estás enojada, ¿verdad?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Debiste estar verdaderamente idiotizado por Minmay como para regalarle una medalla militar. Al menos fuiste tú el que se la dio y no que otro lo hiciera como recuerdo de lo único que quedó de ti tras una batalla espacial —respiró profundo antes de soltar lo siguiente—. ¿Qué tanto estuviste enamorado de ella?

—Más bien obsesionado. Yo quería que me notara y se enamorara de mí. Todo lo hice por ella: enlistarme, motivarme a ser cada vez mejor volando, dedicarle mis tiempos libres —suspiró y cerró los ojos—, aun cuando debía estar en servicio —recordando el concurso de Señorita Macross—. Fue mi estrella en aquellos días.

Es mi amiga. Nada más. Jamás me gustó que fuera el centro de atención de otros. La quería para mí. Únicamente para mí. Tal vez si el beso que nos dimos antes de la batalla contra Dolza no hubiera sido tan forzado, igual ni estaríamos aquí charlando.

—¿Acaso te obligó a besarla? —frunció el ceño.

—Más bien me obligué yo. Si iba a morir, por lo menos tener ese pedacito de paraíso —y fue que notó el gesto serio de Nicté—. No quiero que pienses que siento algo más por ella.

—Me pediste que te escuchara sin juzgar. ¿Para qué lo haces tú? La querías en ese momento, tú lo dijiste. En ese caso, fue a Lisa a la que le tocó todo ese relajo de telenovela.

Si me lo permites decir, dar una medalla militar como regalo de cumpleaños es lo más loco que he escuchado. Si te funcionó, bien por ti.

—¿Entonces entiendes que entre ella y yo ya no existe algo?

—Lo que no fue en mi año, no fue en mi daño. Yo ni siquiera formaba parte de tu vida. De todos modos, Minmay sabe a que atenerse si se te acerca en plan conquistador.

—¡Uy, qué celosa! —expresó con burla.

—El burro hablando de orejas.

—Sí, lo admito. Es mi naturaleza. Por eso mismo estamos aquí tratando de arreglar nuestra relación de pareja.

—Eso lo sé.

—Quiero que estemos a solas completamente —se levantó de frente a ella. El dolor de su espalda era mucho.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Si vinimos aquí es porque está lo suficientemente alejado de Nueva Macross. Y no pienso tolerar quedarme bloqueado ni aislado por tus amistades otra vez. Iremos a la cena y nada más.

Bruscamente Nicté se puso de pie para irse.

—Ya se me hacía demasiado maravilloso que estuvieras tan tranquilo delante de los Cóndores y de Esbe e Hibiki. ¡Tenía que salirte lo macho!

—¡Escúchame! —agachó la cabeza—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al saber que no podría estar contigo en el hospital? Peor que un apestado. Lo único que quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuidarte como lo mereces y lo necesitas. Digo, ¿es tan complicado?

—Oye, ¡cálmate!

—Estoy calmado. Entiende, estos cinco días son nuestros. Este tiempo es para Rick y Nicté. ¿Cuándo crees que podamos estar así otra vez si antes no nos matan, eh? Responde.

La teniente Andrade guardó silencio. Rick Hunter tenía razón.

—Voy a caminar un poco. Espérame y nos vamos —el líder Bermellón tomó un sendero que lo condujo a un claro. Ahí pudo externar su dolor físico. Supo que habló con enojo, ahora temía que Nicté decidiera regresar a Nueva Macross.

El trayecto de vuelta fue demasiado silencioso entre ellos. En aquel lugar se habían dicho cosas que estaban guardadas. Nada más había por aclarar. La música en la radio fue su único acompañante. Al llegar a la cabaña, cada uno por su lado se dio una ducha para alistarse para su compromiso de la noche. Se hablaban estrictamente lo necesario. Rick, en su testarudez, prefirió guardarse sus molestias antes que pedirle a su compañera una pastilla o algo del botiquín que le encargó llevar consigo. Prácticamente lloraba.

Llegaron cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. El cielo era azul oscuro, como los ojos del piloto. Para ese momento, las estrellas que ya empezaban a salir se reflejaban sobre las tranquilas aguas del Lácar. Desde que salieron de la cabaña, la joven no había dejado de observarlo, como si quisiera asegurarse de algo. En cuanto a Rick, lo único que pedía era algo que le quitara el dolor, pues no podía pensar adecuadamente. Minutos después, se acercó otro vehículo, una Renault Oroch azul marino de donde bajaron los dos pilotos argentinos vestidos de civil.

—Buenas noches. Espero que hayan comido ligerito porque la cena será sencillamente espectacular.

—Hola, chicos —los saludó de beso a los dos.

—Todo bien, capitán, mayor—estrechándoles las manos—. Una trucha en el Alumine.

—Entonces comieron bien. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! —Esbeliden corrió a la parte trasera de la camioneta y trajo dos paquetes envueltos en papel—. Unos presentes —uno se lo pasó a Hibiki para que se lo diera a Nicté.

—Espero sean de su agrado.

Ambos pilotos los abrieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Está hermoso! Gracias, Hibiki.

—¿Y esto qué es? —dijo Rick al desplegar el suyo.

—Son ponchos largos de lana de guanaco —aclaró Esbeliden. El de Rick era en lana café oscura y el de Nicté, blanco. Ambos con un borde dorado y plateado, respectivamente.

—Se usan en esta zona debido al clima frío. De momento, aquí es verano. En cuanto vuelvan al norte, no sufrirán con el invierno —indicó Hibiki.

—Pues muchas gracias. ¡Qué lana tan suave!

—No hay de qué, capitán Hunter. ¿Nos vamos?

Rick y Nicté siguieron a la Oroch entre el caserío dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Se detuvieron ante una construcción de madera y piedra con techo de dos aguas con su chimenea humeante. Era _La cumbre del Lanín,_ un restaurante especializado en asado.

Había que subir una escalera de cinco peldaños para alcanzar la entrada principal. El lugar tenía varias mesas de madera color maple con manteles y servilletas puestas. La parrilla se encontraba alejada de la zona de comensales, cerca de un amplio ventanal. El hogar era de forma circular hecho con ladrillos de color anaranjado dispuesto en forma vertical. Los aromas de leña y humo eran suaves e invitaban a la calma para disfrutar una buena reunión con los amigos.

Sería una gran prueba para la teniente Andrade, debido a que sería la primera vez que subiría escalones. Estaba por dar el primer paso cuando Rick le ofreció su brazo para apoyarse. La chica dudó un poco entre si aceptar o no. Optó por lo primero, entregándole los bastones a su compañero que los llevó en su mano izquierda. Esbeliden e Hibiki escogieron una mesa próxima a la parrilla para que los visitantes pudieran ver el proceso del asado realizado por un cocinero vestido a la usanza gaucha. Al centro de la misma, había unas copas para vino tinto y una canasta con panes de diferentes texturas y formas.

—¿Le gusta la carne, capitán? —preguntó Hibiki con interés.

—Soy carnívoro de corazón. Ojalá haya un buen T-Bone o un Ribeye.

Los tres latinoamericanos sonrieron viéndose entre sí.

—No, no, capitán Hunter. Aquí —Esbeliden tomó el papel de guía para su invitado—. En la Argentina tenemos otro sistema de desposte, el regional o español; herencia de nuestro pasado colonial. Los cortes que usted acaba de mencionar pertenecer al sistema inglés o internacional, es decir otra cultura.

Los cortes de acá son distintos, aunque no por ello menos apetitosos. Verá, tenemos los cortes de carne y las achuras. ¿Me permiten que les sugiera?

—¿Achuras? —se extrañó el piloto líder del Bermellón ante tal palabra.

—Son las vísceras —Nicté se levantó. Debía ir al sanitario—. Por favor, Esbe. Lo que quieras de carne menos eso para mí. Ya vuelvo.

—Descuidá, pibita. Ya sé lo que preferís.

En cuanto se alejó la joven, los tres hombres comenzaron a platicar.

—Pasa que a la petisa (chaparrita) le disgustan las achuras —Rick puso mucha atención—. Puede comer carne, excepto…

—Chinchulines, tripa gorda, mollejas, morcillas y riñones —Hibiki lo enunció tratando de recordar si olvidaba algo muy importante.

—Eso a mí me encanta —respondió Rick.

El mesero llegó vestido también como un gaucho. Y les tomó la orden. Un surtido de achuras como aperitivo, otros de cortes y empanadas. Acompañarían con papas fritas, salsa chimichurri tradicional y ensalada de lechugas, berros, zanahorias y tomates. Y de bebida, un vino tinto que trajeron en una jarra de barro y que Hibiki se encargó de servir.

Fue cuando, Nicté regresó.

—Brindemos por este encuentro —levantó su copa el líder del escuadrón San Martín.

—Y por la amistad —lo secundó el ingeniero aeronáutico.

—Salud —los cuatro chocaron sus copas en el aire.

Entre dos meseros trajeron las órdenes. El primero, un infiernillo (anafre) con las achuras, mientras que su compañero traía las empanadas, las papas fritas, el chimichurri y la ensalada. Les pusieron sus respectivos juegos de cubiertos.

—Buen apetito. ¡Vamos, ustedes primero!

Nicté con total confianza tomó una empanada y la abrió para ponerle el chimichurri. Dejó que se enfriara un poco antes de darle el primer mordisco.

—¿De qué te salió? —Rick quería saber.

—Espinacas con queso. A ver, chicos, recuérdenme. Son de carne, jamón con queso, espinacas con queso y ¿elote? —instó a su compañero de viaje—. Debes probarlas.

—Choclo, mina. Los dijiste bien —comentó Esbeliden.

El líder del Bermellón se sirvió en su plato un poco de todas las achuras para degustarlas. Le encantó el sabor. Entre los tres hombres dieron cuenta de las vísceras. Un poco después trajeron el infiernillo con las carnes, retirando el anterior y los cubiertos. El único que pusieron a la mesa fue un cuchillo extremadamente filoso, lo cual a Rick Hunter le desconcertó. _¿Cómo comeré mi carne únicamente con esto?_ Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Ahora comeremos al estilo gaucho —anunció Hibiki—. Tomamos un pedazo de pan —se lo colocó en la mano izquierda— y un poquito de carne —en la misma mano. De modo que por un extremo de veía el pan y del otro la carne—. Ahora, el cuchillo y alternamos. Muerden la carne y cortan, muerden el pan y cortan. Prueben.

La carne se veía jugosa, suave y despedía un olorcillo que invitaba a clavarle el diente. Y empezó el festín. Esbeliden tomó un poco de vacío, Hibiki, asado de tira, Nicté chorizo y vacío. Rick optó por tira y matambre. Fue cuando una pareja de bailarines espontáneos se dejó llevar por el tango que tocaban en una rocola. _Tango apasionado_ , de Piazzola.

La música volvió muy amena la cena y comenzó la charla. Rick fue primero en preguntar.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes tres? A ver, déjenme adivinar. En uno de sus encuentros de lucha aérea.

—Frío —Nicté respondió.

—¿No? Entonces, en un viaje.

—Casi, capitán.

—Le contaré —anunció Hibiki—. Esbe y yo nos pertenecíamos a un club aéreo en Buenos Aires. Nos conocimos desde adolescentes. Así que ya se imaginarán el quilombo que era que estuviéramos juntos. Íbamos a conciertos de Bersuit, Los Pericos, La Mosca Tsé-Tsé. Solamente éramos rivales en una cosa.

—Yo soy hincha del San Lorenzo de Almagro y él del River. Pero esa rivalidad pasaba a segundo plano porque los dos nos uníamos por la Selección Nacional.

—Son equipos de futbol, Rick. Lo que tú conoces como soccer.

—¿Y luego?

—Vino la Lluvia de la Muerte. La mayor parte de la ciudad quedó destruida —el dolor se reflejó en la voz del ingeniero—. Estábamos terminábamos la universidad. Yo en ingeniería aeronáutica y Esbe en administración de empresas. Todo fue tan rápido. Luces cayendo del cielo, incendios, explosiones. Un maldito infierno. Murió mucha gente. Pensamos que Gran Bretaña había iniciado su venganza por la Guerra Mundial. Poco tiempo después, supimos de los zentraedis y su ola destructiva.

Iniciamos la reconstrucción de nuestras casas. Había que superar las heridas, aunque era difícil. Perder amigos y familia de un plumazo es un golpe durísimo. La RDF empezó a suministrar recursos a la población. Al cabo de unas semanas, aparecieron esos malditos gigantes hijos de puta que se robaban nuestras provisiones. Había pocos militares que pudieran defendernos. Fue cuando nos enteramos del curso Hayes de asimilación de pilotos civiles. Queríamos ayudar.

Tuvimos que trasladarnos a la Ciudad de México para comenzar las clases. Llegamos hombres de muchas partes de Latinoamérica. Sin embargo, hubo una personita —y se volteó a Nicté— quien nos llamó la atención.

Obviamente, la chica se puso roja y Rick lo notó.

—¿Pues qué hiciste? —se imaginaba algo similar a lo que hizo en Macross.

—¡Una mujer piloto! —clamó Hibiki—. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Era una chica callada, siempre concentrada en clase. La primera en llegar y la última en irse. Desgraciadamente, fue blanco de muchas burlas verbales por ser mujer. Llegó el día de prácticas en aviones: batallas con pintura. Ahí nos calló la boca todos con su habilidad. Los giros, picadas, vueltas. Una frialdad en el aire que jamás había visto.

—Y quedó patente su célebre malgenio, ¿verdad, jaguarcita? —sonrió Esbeliden con picardía.

—Defensa propia. No sé de dónde sacaron algunos que tenía mirada de jaguar.

—¿Qué de dónde, ché? Si te brillan los ojos como a esos gatos al acecho. Y la misma tenés al estar en batalla.

—Poco a poco, nos hicimos amigos —continuó Hibiki dirigiéndole una sonrisa—. Lo único malo era el boludo que tenías por novio.

Rick sintió que el nombre de esa persona se le atragantaba en la garganta. Nicté permaneció indiferente.

—Un idiota en toda la palabra. No podía vernos a ninguno de los compañeros cerca de Nicté ni para pedirle un cojonudo lápiz porque hacía berrinche. ¿Y dónde está? ¿Te casaste con él después de todo?

—No —dijo con amargura—. Y me alegro porque jamás habría visto algo mucho mejor —le dedicó un brindis a Rick quien se sonrojó. Los dos argentinos comprendieron a la perfección que ambos tenían algo muy especial.

La cena acabó deseándose felices fiestas navideñas y Año Nuevo, así como la invitación a Nuevo Buenos Aires para participar en alguna guerra florida. Cada vehículo tomó caminos opuestos. Una vez en la cabaña, Rick lo único que pedía era dormir. La espalda lo estaba matando. Y en el dormitorio.

—Quítate la camisa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te quites la camisa. Ahora.

—Me niego —cruzó los brazos—. Debes descansar.

—Hazlo —poniendo mirada fría.

—No.

—Tú lo pediste, Hunter.

Rick casi estaba pegado de espaldas a la cama. Con un ligero toque del bastón ortopédico en la parte trasera de su pie, el piloto se derrumbó en la cama y al tratar de levantarse se quejó abiertamente tocándose la espalda con ambas manos.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Es tu espalda, ¿verdad? Desde que llegamos del Alumine traes una cara de dolor que apenas si puedes con ella —y el joven se quedó callado desviando la vista hacia la derecha—. Deja de hacerte el fuerte e invencible, ¿quieres? Eres un ser humano que también puede lastimarse.

—Ya se me pasará. Solamente necesito dormir.

—Mira, ya tuvimos el asunto de intimidad sexual y te pusiste en el mismo plan. Déjame revisarte.

—No eres médico.

—Pero si tu compañera. Así que o cooperas por la buena o por la mala, porque si mal no recuerdo dijiste que querías cuidarme como merezco y en tu estado dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo, piloto.

Viéndose atrapado por sus propias palabras, Rick Hunter empezó a desabotonarse la camisa a regañadientes, mas no se la pudo quitar. Nicté Andrade tuvo que ayudarle. También le quitó el pantalón y los calcetines, dejándolo en bóxers y lo tendió boca abajo.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

De pronto, el joven héroe de guerra sintió cierta opresión sobre su trasero. Era Nicté Andrade sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Un líquido frío le cayó a lo largo de la espalda y unas manos suaves y cálidas le empezaron a dar un masaje. Con delicadeza, la mexicana se concentró en las áreas que estaban hechas bola debido a la tensión. Decidió usar los mismos movimientos que Trudi le aplicaba para ver si surtían el resultado deseado de ayudar a que cedieran la hinchazón y el dolor.

Al inicio, eran murmullos que salían de la boca de Rick y después eran verdaderos gritos, pues ya era demasiado el dolor para contenerse. Tras mucho rato, empezó a calmarse. Se sentía mejor. Y se enfocó a percibir aquellas pequeñas manos que adoraba. Comenzó a fantasear que ella estaba sobre él vistiendo un sexy babydoll de encaje lila dándole un masaje sumamente sensual, besando cada tramo de su espalda. Su miembro endureció al imaginarla ahora realizándolo con el resto de su cuerpo. De pronto, ella dejó de estar sobre él y lo cubrió con una manta.

—Toma —le tendió dos pastillas y un vaso con agua. Lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Eres un burro orejón de tan obstinado que te comportas. Yo también quiero cuidarte, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Piensas que no me dolió que Kyle te cortara la cara? —le acarició la cicatriz, un poco perceptible—. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos por meterse directamente contigo y con Roy cuando lo golpearon.

Te la pasas cuidando y protegiendo a la gente. ¿Cuándo piensas permitir que también te cuiden, Rick? Y sí, tienes razón, desconozco si podamos estar juntos como ahora. Por lo mismo, quiero aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último.

Sin más, el piloto se tomó el medicamento bajo la atenta vigilancia de Nicté Andrade y volvió a recostarse con cierto esfuerzo. Se puso de lado para que ella no detectara la notoria erección que ya tenía.

—Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Lo que ocurra dentro de nuestra relación, me importa. Si entre nosotros callamos, ¿cómo esperas que resolvamos los problemas que tengamos? Tampoco me creas tan desvalida. Solamente me cuesta caminar, no estoy muerta. Entonces sí entendería que te estés quejando por un dolor de espalda. Descansa —y le acarició el cabello.

—Sí, tú también.

Rick Hunter se tapó con la manta. Se sentía un estúpido al callar algo tan simple. Sacó la cabeza y vio todo en penumbras, solamente por la ventana entraba el fulgor de la luna llena. Ahí, estaba ella, vistiendo un suave camisón de algodón muy delgado con aplicaciones de encaje de bolillo en los hombros. Con aquella luz, se notaban las curvas de Nicté Andrade. Y su amigo de armas volvió a endurecerse más todavía al notar cómo ella se lo bajaba a la cintura para untarse lo que pensó era el aceite de sus terapias.

Deseo ser él quien se lo pusiera, acariciar ese cuerpo otra vez y besarlo hasta que su sed por ella quedara saciada.

—Te necesito, Nicté.

La luz se apagó y cada uno en su cama se sumió en el mundo de los sueños deseando estar más cerca del otro, respirarse mutuamente, tocarse y probarse con la lengua, ojos y labios.


	3. Deseos del corazón

**POV Nicté**

 _Me encuentro en una enorme extensión de hierba verde y alta. Los Andes, nevados en sus cumbres, se ven en el horizonte. El viento es cálido y me despeina. Traigo puesto un ligero vestido de algodón de tirantes con aplicaciones de encaje que continuamente se me bajan de los hombros y debo subirlos a su lugar. La falda recta me llega debajo de las rodillas. Giro sintiéndome libre con mis brazos abiertos sosteniendo mi chal de hilaza tejida en color rojo con flecos regulares. La hierba se siente bien bajo mis pies descalzos._

 _Hay una cerca de madera que me llama la atención. Me encamino hacia ahí con mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá detrás? El viento se ha hecho un poco frío, me echo el chal encima frotándome los brazos para tener algo de calor. Me trepo entre los travesaños. Y al llegar al último, paso mi pierna por encima para quedarme de pie y ver mejor. Pensé que tal vez encontraría algunas reses._

 _Entonces lo veo. Una figura emerge, me parece que es un caballo con su jinete. Es un brioso caballo negro cuya crin reluce bajo el sol. Mi corazón comienza a latir sobresaltado. ¡Es Rick! Monta a pelo. Trae su camisa azul completamente abierta dejando ver su torso brilloso de sudor, sus jeans y sus pies con botas vaqueras. Me muerdo los labios al ser testigo de aquella imagen. Se ve tan salvaje. Hace que el caballo de vueltas en su lugar. Y me ve. Sus ojos. Una tormenta en medio del mar. Se acerca decidido._

 _Si tengo este calor, ¿por sigo tapada con este chal? Me toma de la cintura con brusquedad y me hace montar al caballo de frente a él. La falda se me sube y deja ver mis muslos. Su mirada no me deja. Sin yo esperarlo, me besa. No es un beso dulce. Es un beso animal. Sí, mete su lengua en mi boca y me hace estremecer hasta la última fibra del cuerpo. Su olor de hombre me enloquece. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para pegarlo más a mí. Él me toma de la nuca para profundizar su beso. También comienzo a devorarle la boca. Nos mordemos los labios. Quiero sentir su piel. Le quito la camisa con desesperación. Es cuando se me bajan los tirantes dejando mis hombros desnudos. Él me lame el cuello con ansiedad mientras arroja mi chal al suelo._

Y me despierto completamente agitada.

—¿Qué hora es? —trato de ver mi reloj de pulsera que dejé en la mesa de noche sin resultado.

Me siento en la cama y me da frío. Saco de la maleta mi suéter favorito, el último regalo de Navidad de mis Águilas. Es de lana burda color crudo. Tuve que limpiarlo de cardos y varitas para poderlo usar. Éste y mi poncho rojo con mis mejores amigos durante los días fríos. Me dirijo al baño y al encender la luz. ¡Vaya sorpresa que me llevo!

—¡Estoy mojada!

Corro a verme al espejo. Mi rostro es todo un poema a la cachondería. Tuve un sueño erótico y no con cualquiera. Fue con Rick. Todavía vibro de recordarlo. _Sus besos salvajes como si fuera un poseso. Su forma de tomarme para ponerme de frente a él en ese caballo. ¿Sabrá montar? Y su aroma, ¿bosque, sal, tierra mojada?_

—Pero ¿qué me pasa? Desde que llegamos ando con la hormona loca. O es su aliento en mi cuello o verlo cortar leña o su aroma en el río.

Y revivo ese sueño paso a paso. Me tengo que recargar en el lavabo; "algo" me recorre desde el vientre hasta cada parte de mi cuerpo. Es delicioso. Bien sé que lo único que puede calmar este calor se encuentra al otro lado de esta puerta. _¿Cómo será hacerlo entre la paja con él? Untarle Nutella en el cuerpo. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Respira! Lo que hace un poco de aire puro de las montañas y una cabaña para nosotros solos._

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me acerco a Rick. Duerme tan plácidamente boca arriba. Ya se destapó y lo arropo sin que me sienta. No quiero despertarlo. _¡Aquí el ángel eres tú, inquieto diablillo!_ Me veo las manos y lo comprendo: _pude tocarte. Mi cuerpo te llama, Rick Hunter._

Me meto entre las sábanas. Y cierro los ojos esperando volver a soñarte.

 **POV Rick**

 _¡No quiero pararme! ¡No quiero par…! ¡Demonios!_ Con dificultad me levanto hacia el sanitario. La espalda todavía me molesta, aunque es menos. Enciendo la luz y me paro ante el inodoro. _¡Ay, qué alivio!_ Necesitaba orinar. Y mi mente trae la última imagen que vi antes de dormirme. Bajo la vista. ¡Una completa sorpresa!

—Parezco un mástil. ¡No! Yo prometí que la tocaría hasta que ella lo permita. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién nos puso así, compadre? —y me empiezo a masturbar—. Si Nicté en ese sexy babydoll de encajes lila dándome ese masaje con su cuerpo o la visión que tuve de mi hermoso ángel a la luz de la luna con su camisón a la cintura poniéndose aceite.

 _¡No te hagas el idiota, Rick! Bien sabemos que lo que más nos gusta es Nicté completamente desnuda. Solamente vestida con su piel. ¿O no la recuerdas caminando sin voltear? Nos hizo suyos esa primera vez. Y esa deliciosa hechicera está aquí. No es una fantasía._

—¡Cómo quiero mojarle los pezones con un gajo de durazno y lamerlos hasta cansarme! Y su perfecto ombligo, ¡oh, Dios! —aumento el ritmo—. Sí, ella es un durazno, de carne jugosa y piel aterciopelada. Y su intimidad es el manantial que puede calmar mi sed. Necesito estar dentro de ti, Nicté. ¡Ahhhh!

Y veo mi mano cubierta por mi semilla. _Si ya no soy un tonto adolescente para hacer esto. ¡Ah, pero qué bien se siente!_ Me lavo las manos y vuelvo al cuarto. _¡Auch, mi espalda!_

Con sigilo me acerco a su cama. Duerme tan tranquila con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Su respiración es acompasada. Sé que se siente segura. La última vez que la vi dormir fue en el hospital, conectada a esos infames aparatos. Golpeada, herida, con pesadillas. Me atrevo a quitarle un mechón de su rostro. _¡Eres preciosa!_ Al ver las sábanas y las frazadas que la cubren, las envidio. _Yo quiero estar en su lugar para darte mi calor_.

Vuelvo a mi cama y recuerdo que debí mandar un mensaje a la enfermera Herz el día de nuestra llegada. Mejor ahora que nunca. ¿El celular? ¡Ah,sí! Lo puse en mi mesa de noche. Rápidamente tecleo unas palabras y lo envío. ¿Qué es esto? Un mensaje multimedia. Me recuesto y saco el manos libres. Es un mensaje de Roy.

¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!

 _¿Cómo? ¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Qué alegría! Un pequeño Roy o una pequeña Claudia. La familia está creciendo. ¡Hey! Un SMS._

En cuanto vuelvas, te necesito para hacer los muebles para el cuarto del bebé. Así que olvídate de tus aviones por un tiempo, enano.

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que construimos algo los dos juntos?_ Le respondo:

¡Va! ¿Ya tienes el diseño?

Me siento muy cansado, mejor vuelvo a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente (narración en tercera persona)**

Los cantos de las aves despertaron a Rick quien bostezó como león y quiso estirarse un poco, pero sintió un leve dolor en su espalda. Se quedó mirando al techo y dijo:

—Buenos días, mi ángel.

No hubo respuesta, lo cual le extrañó. Se rodó sobre el colchón para poderse levantar y vio la cama vacía y desecha.

—¿Nicté? —la llamó sin resultado. Fue al baño y tampoco la halló.

Salió a buscarla a ver si estaba en la sala, o la cocina o el comedor. Se asomó al jardín. Nada. Comenzó a preocuparse. A su mente vino la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior. Temió que mientras dormía ella regresó a Macross. Se sentó abrumado en la mesa del comedor y encontró una nota con su nombre.

Vuelvo pronto. Permanece acostado, ¿entiendes?

El piloto respiró aliviado porque Nicté todavía estaba con él en San Martín de los Andes. Dejó la nota tal como la encontrara y volvió a la recámara. Sobre la almohada de la cama vecina había una prenda blanca y la tomó en sus manos. Era el camisón que le vio a su compañera y lo examinó detenidamente.

—¡Maldito trapo suertudo! —sonrió con malicia—. Disfruta mientras puedas, al final seré yo y no tú quien toque su cuerpo. Y cuando lo consiga, te encerraré en la maleta por el resto del viaje —lo puso ante la luz de la ventana y corroboró su delgadez. De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Rápidamente, volvió ponerlo donde lo halló, se metió a la cama y tomó su celular simulando que lo revisaba. Estaba por checar una alerta cuando, poco después, se abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, mi capitán —era Nicté Andrade sonriendo.

—Hola, buenos días. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—A la farmacia —le entregó una cajita—. Te compré un desinflamatorio para tu espalda. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya no me duele tanto —jugueteando con el medicamento entre sus manos—. Lo que me diste ayer me ayudó, al menos pude dormir.

—Tenías la espalda hecha nudos. No entiendo cómo pudiste aguantar tanto.

—He estado peor —y una idea le vino a la mente—. ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Fuiste a la farmacia?

—Sí, está a tres cuadras de aquí. Le pregunté a la persona que entrega la leche a los vecinos.

—Te llevaste la camioneta, supongo.

—Me fui caminando —al notar que Rick iba protestar, le puso un dedo en los labios—. Todavía me molesta poner los pies en los pedales.

Rick se recargó en la cabecera y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Se supone que yo debo estarte atendiendo —bajó la cabeza apenado—. Si empeoras, será mi culpa. El propósito de este viaje es que sanes. _El doctor Miyagi me matará._

—¿Te estoy reprochando algo? —Rick negó con su cabeza—. Desde que llegamos me siento más fuerte y es gracias a tus cuidados. Tienes manos mágicas —le tomó de la mano y suavemente le besó la palma, causándole un estremecimiento al piloto.

—Me encantaría darte ese masaje otra vez y todas las veces que me lo pidas —ahora ella se ruborizó un poco—. Oye, ¿qué me pusiste en la espalda?

—El aceite para mis terapias.

Rick Hunter abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué?

—No tenía otra cosa a la mano y lo necesitabas más que yo.

—¿Cómo le harás ahora? Debió terminarse.

—Te puse un poco y lo distribuí lo mejor que pude —sacó la botellita para mostrársela—. ¿Ves? Alcanza perfectamente para los días restantes. ¡Me encanta este aceite! Huele delicioso y me relaja bastante.

—¿Y las pastillas?

—Unas simples aspirinas. Consideré que no serían suficientes para tu dolor; por eso salí comprarte algo más fuerte. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No, acabo de despertar —mintió.

—Ven, te ayudo. También traje algo rico para desayunar.

—Alcánzame la bata del baño, por favor —había una bata para cada uno que encontraron cuando se estaban arreglando para la cena del día anterior colgadas afuera de la ducha.

Una vez "vestido", metió su celular a una de las bolsas. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró ponerse en pie apoyándose del brazo de su chica. Paso a paso, llegaron al comedor. El piloto tomó asiento en lo que Nicté Andrade iba por la comida. Revisó la alerta. Había olvidado lo más importante de esos cinco días.

La piloto puso una bandeja con medias lunas (croissant para el mundo, cuernitos para México) a la mesa y dos vasos con leche tibia.

—¿Y mi café?

—Las pastillas que te compré indican que pueden provocar una reacción secundaria si se toman con café, té negro o alcohol.

Resopló molesto.

—Si no hay otro remedio —sacó dos pastillas de la cajita que llevaba en su bata—. Espero que funcionen —se las tomó con la leche—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

—Me gustaría que descansaras —contestó con firmeza.

—De todos modos, hay que salir. La mucama llega en un rato.

—Puedo decirle que venga mañana.

—¡Anda, vamos! —exclamó en tono insistente—. Por favor, no vine tan lejos para quedarme en reposo estando en un verdadero paraíso.

—¿Y tu espalda?

—Es mejor estar al aire libre que en cama. También viniste a recuperarte.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, llegó la respuesta.

—Está bien —respondió con aceptación—. Te advierto que si noto que haces muecas de dolor, volvemos. Así me estés rezongando.

—¡Wow! Pensé que sería más difícil convencerte —expresó confundido en lo que levantaban la mesa.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta. Nicté se levantó abrir. Era Dora Montesco.

—Buen día, señorita Andrade. ¿Ya están listos?

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dice?

—Que si están listos para ir a las aguas termales en el Parque Nacional del Lanín.

—Rick no me lo mencionó.

—¡Oh, qué indiscreta soy! Creo que eché a perder la sorpresa. El señor Hunter me contó que usted tuvo un accidente demasiado traumático.

—¿Exactamente qué le contó? —preguntó con recelo. Su secuestro no era precisamente un tema para andar divulgando por ahí.

—Sólo eso. Pensó que su condición puede mejorar notablemente gracias a las propiedades antiinflamatorias de los minerales volcánicos disueltos en el agua.

Nicté Andrade se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, verdaderamente conmovida.

—Se ve que la ama. Pocos hombres se dan a la tarea de buscar un sitio donde su pareja recupere la salud.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Diez minutos. Tengo ya listo un trasporte con otros visitantes.

Entró corriendo a la casa lo más que le dio su condición. No sabía qué llevar. Tan preocupada estaba que ni notó a Rick.

—Nicté, Nicté —al ver que no le hacía caso—. ¡NICTÉ!

—¿Eh? —por fin le puso atención.

Rick Hunter ya estaba debidamente vestido con su jeans índigo, una playera azul claro y una camisola roja a cuadros. Traía un morral en su espalda.

—Ya empaqué. Vendremos hasta en la noche.

—¿Empacaste? ¿Pero cómo? —la teniente Andrade estaba más que desconcertada.

—Lleva tu cámara. Te espero afuera —y salió.

La chica se quedó anonadada en el cuarto con una blusa en su mano.

—Buen día, señor Hunter.

—Buenos días, señorita Montesco

—Me disculpará, pero creo que cometí una tontería. Le dije a su pareja sobre las aguas termales.

—Créame que lo olvidé hasta apenas unos minutos que sonó la alarma de mi celular. Ayer tuve un inconveniente mientras fuimos de pesca.

—¡Oh! Espero que nada tremendo.

—Un tirón en la espalda. Es todo.

—Verá que ambos se sentirán como nuevos después de un tiempito ahí.

Nicté salió con su cámara, su bolsa tipo paracaídas y sus bastones. Se sentía molesta porque jamás le ha gustado que hagan planes sin avisarle.

Los tres se encaminaron al minibús donde había otras personas esperando. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás y emprendieron el camino.

—Pudiste haberme dicho —comentó con enojo.

—Lo olvidé. Disculpa, lo de la espalda me dejó molido.

—¿Cómo empacaste en tan poco tiempo?

—Ya tenía mis cosas para este día desde que salimos de Macross. La enfermera Herz conoce muy bien esta zona y el clima porque tiene familia por aquí. Ella me dijo que traer de ropa.

—Ahora que lo dices, Trudi me ayudó con el equipaje. Puso mi equipo de natación y otras cosas en una bolsa resellable negra con la etiqueta "Aguas termales". Si no es por eso, todavía estaría revolviendo la maleta.

—Le pedí que me guardara el secreto hasta estar aquí. Verás que pronto vuelves a caminar —y la abrazó por los hombros sonriéndole.

—Me pregunto qué otras cosas más tramaron, par de conspiradores.

La excursión consistía en recorrer un circuito de lagos donde bajarían a caminar entre la vegetación. Iniciaron en lago Lolog, luego visitarían el Curruhué Chico, el Curruhué Grande; el Punto Panorámico El Escorial, un río de lava ya apagado; el cerro Huanquihue, la Laguna Verde y el lago Epulafquen donde realizarían un paseo en barco antes de su destino final.

La cámara de Nicté tuvo muy poco descanso. Las maravillas naturales que contemplaban los dejaban boquiabiertos, pues era común ver a las aves acuáticas sobrevolando aquellos espejos de agua. El volcán Lanín permaneció a la vista de los pilotos. Los paisajes les hicieron olvidar los horrores de la guerra. Era un tiempo de paz. Eso sí, momentáneo.

Durante aquel paseo, fue común que Rick se mostrara pensativo. Según él cómo era posible que el ser humano, nativo de aquel planeta, se viera tan insignificante frente a todo eso. Aquellos momentos reflexivos fueron inmortalizados por la lente de Nicté Andrade en una serie de fotos en blanco y negro. Rick contemplando el lago con las manos en los bolsillos traseros. En otra, acostado viendo el cielo con las manos detrás de la nuca con un pierna flexionada y otra estirada. Otra más, sentado abrazándose las piernas bajo una gran araucaria. Hubo una donde le sonrió a un pajarillo que se posó en su mano.

Rick también tuvo la oportunidad de capturar momentos especiales de Nicté Andrade, nada más que a color. O sentada entre la hierba con el rostro levantado hacia el sol. Otra, abrazando el tronco de un árbol. Una que le causó gracia fue la de una mariposa que se le posó a su novia en la nariz. Y la mejor, ella completamente sonriendo acostada boca abajo en la hierba sosteniéndose el mentón con una mano.

Aunque también hubo imágenes de ellos dos juntos. Rick acostado cómodamente en el regazo de Nicté mientras la veía. En el barco hubo muchas más, por ejemplo, los dos abrazados con el volcán Lanín de fondo. Sin embargo, todavía no llegaban esas imágenes que indicaban que se había dado una reconciliación como tal.

Finalmente llegaron a las termas de Epulafquen, que en lengua mapuche significa Dos Aguas. Era un balneario atendido por la comunidad mapuche, grupo étnico propio de la zona. A los visitantes les pedían que se abstuvieran de usar productos químicos como cosméticos, bloqueadores solares, perfumes, fijadores para el cabello, entre otras cosas para evitar que las aguas se contaminaran. En caso de llevarlos consigo deberían depositarlos en canastas, junto con sus celulares y ropa, a la entrada del lugar, mismos que les devolverían a su salida.

Llevaron a los visitantes a los vestidores para cambiarse. Solamente podían llevar traje de baño, una salida, toalla y sus chancletas. El primer paso era bañarse con agua y jabón para retirar cualquier producto químico de la piel con el fin de que los minerales en las aguas pudieran penetrar con facilidad.

Al terminar la ducha, Rick no encontró a Nicté por ningún lado. Preguntando a los encargados supo que se fue hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Nicté Andrade? Vas a sacarme canas verdes —expresó con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

Tomó el sendero que le indicaron hasta escuchar una voz que inmediatamente reconoció. Se escondió detrás de un árbol muy ancho para vigilarla.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Me lleva la tiznada! —cayó de frente quedando apoyada en cuatro puntos, respirando agitadamente. Llevaba una salida de baño en felpa color melón tipo chaqueta, traje de baño cian con vivos verdes, así como sus muñequeras, tobilleras y chancletas. El cabello lo traía sujeto en una cola alta.

— _¿Y sus bastones?_

La piloto volvió a ponerse de pie con cierto esfuerzo y desde ahí reinició la caminata.

—Uno, dos, tres, cua… —y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de lado—. ¡Diablos! —lanzando el brazo derecho hacia atrás con mucha rabia.

Esas dos caídas fueron suficientes para Rick Hunter. Reconoció que su pareja era persistente, por no decir terca. Salió de su escondite y le tendió la mano.

—Dudo que estando tirada puedas dar dos pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscarte. Ya que te encontré, podemos empezar —ella lo miró sin comprender—. Dame la mano.

—Debo hacerlo sola. ¿Y que si no estás después?

—Estoy aquí. No me he ido. ¡Vamos, no seas testaruda!

Y la aceptó con recelo.

Rick sacudió sus piernas amoratadas de pedacitos de pasto, al igual que su salida de baño. Giró hacia atrás donde estaban los bastones recargados en un tronco caído. Le dio su brazo para caminar hasta aquel lugar y pudiera sentarse. Con total tranquilidad, él se quitó las chancletas.

—¡Fuera sandalias! —hizo lo mismo con su compañera, dejándolas a un lado de las suyas.

—¿Qué? ¡Las necesito!—se exaltó con molestia.

—No, lo que necesitas es sentir la tierra bajo tus pies.

—¿Te parece?

—Hay que averiguarlo.

Nicté Andrade se quedó únicamente con los soportes ortopédicos. Según ella, se los quitaría antes de ingresar al agua. Estaba por levantarse cuando…

—Dije todo —la tomó de la mano con brusquedad arrancándole las muñequeras y las tobilleras en un movimiento, arrojándolas al piso.

—¡Oye! ¡Son mis cosas!

Sin embargo, el líder Bermellón desoyó su queja.

—Listo —le tendió ambas manos—. Ponte de pie y no dudes, te sostendré.

Viendo que no había otra salida ante la obstinación de su novio, Nicté Andrade se levantó. Esta vez, Rick se pondría a su lado abrazándola de la cintura y tomándola de la mano.

—Una, dos, tres, cierra. Otra vez. Una, dos, tres, cierra.

—De verdad, quiero hacerlo sola. Me comprometí conmigo.

—Lo harás. Primero, suelta tus pies.

—Yo no quiero bailar, sino caminar.

Se detuvieron.

—Ayer que te enseñé a pescar noté que puedes balancearte sin problemas. Esto es exactamente lo mismo. Solamente retiremos la presión de que debes caminar, ¿de acuerdo? —y tuvo una idea—. ¿Te gustan The Cranberries?

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía lo que tramaba Rick.

—¿Qué tienen que ver Los Cranberries con mis ejercicios de rehabilitación? —preguntó intrigada.

—Usaremos su música. ¿Recuerdas cómo empieza _Ode to My Family_?

—Más o menos.

—Es la introducción lo que me interesa. Fíjate, Tururú, tururú, tururú —ejecutó el mismo ejercicio a ese ritmo.

La teniente Andrade se impresionó. Era increíble.

—No tocaré la guitarra como Roy, pero sí escucho cuando el Mockingbird o el Bermellón 1 requieren un ajuste del motor. ¡Anda, tengo fe en ti!

Así dio inicio la más singular terapia física de rehabilitación. Entre cada vuelta, las palabras del doctor Miyagi cobraban más sentido para Rick Hunter y los recuerdos durante su etapa de recuperación tras casi perder la vida por aquel fuego amigo de los misiles del SDF-1 se manifestaron. Entre Max, Ben y Roy lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente, acompañándolo en sus primeras caminatas por los pasillos del hospital. De no haber sido por ellos, tal vez habría tardado más en regresar al servicio. Les estaba eternamente agradecido, pues con todo y su orgullo, ellos jamás lo dejaron solo.

—Aquí están —era Dora Montesco con uno de los encargados mapuches—. Los hemos buscado por todas partes.

—Una disculpa. Se nos fue el tiempo —Rick se rascó la nuca.

—¿Estaban bailando? —la guía movió la cabeza queriendo encontrar una respuesta.

—No, son los ejercicios de rehabilitación que me ordenó el médico.

—Va a empezar la sesión de tratamiento. Acompáñenos y eviten alejarse —ordenó el acompañante de Dora, un viejo mapuche de gesto adusto.

Llegaron a las pozas externas donde el agua estaba a temperatura corporal. La orilla estaba cubierta con madera donde había unas sillas en las que pondrían las toallas, las salidas y los bastones. Rick se quitó su sudadera dejando ver su cuerpo. Traía un traje de baño deportivo tipo bóxer en color azul marino con vivos naranja a los costados. Y entró primero. El agua le llegaba a la cintura. Nicté se sentó en la orilla metiendo sus pies y moviéndolos con ritmo.

—¿Por qué no te quitas esa chaqueta? Así no podrás entrar.

La piloto se llevó una mano a la cremallera cuando claramente escuchó la voz de Miriya.

 _Evita por todos los medios que te dé la luz del sol. El gel tendría el efecto contrario y las cicatrices se te incrustarían. Procura taparte cada vez que salgas._

No obstante, en aquel preciso momento unas nubes muy densas ocultaron el sol. Con cierto temor, abrió su chamarra. Solamente se veía el frente de su traje de baño deportivo de una pieza.

—¿Te molesta que vea tus cicatrices?

Excepto Trudi, las Conejitas y Tony, nadie más había visto aquellas marcas. Lo que le agradó de ellos fue que en ningún momento le mostraron lástima.

—Si quieres me volteo para que te sientas más cómoda.

Ni bien Rick se giró, Nicté Andrade rápidamente se despojó de su salida aventándola a la silla y se arrojó al agua. Al entrar en contacto con el cálido líquido, su cuerpo se relajó. Se sentaron de tal forma que el agua los cubriera hasta el cuello.

—¡Ah, qué delicia!

—¡Qué alivio! Mi espalda lo necesitaba.

—¿No qué no te dolía? —la teniente Andrade frunció el ceño.

—Solo un poco —sonrió poniendo cara de inocencia.

El límite de permanencia era de 20 minutos para evitar deshidratación. Antes de ir a la siguiente terma, más caliente de entre 38.5 y 42°C, les sirvieron un refrigerio ligero consistente en dos ensaladas crudas, una de frutas y otra de verduras, tortilla de rescoldo y agua mineral. Al terminar, fueron a sentarse en una terraza desde donde podían ver el bosque, la cordillera y el lago Epulafquen.

En cuanto se cumplió el plazo, el viejo mapuche, cuyo nombre era Cayetano Calleja, fue por ellos para conducirlos al recinto. Era una casa de madera con techo de dos aguas donde estaban las termas techadas. Igual debieron darse una ducha tibia casi fría antes de ingresar. El tiempo de permanencia sería de 15 a 20 minutos. Era tal la temperatura que el vapor parecía una neblina densa que apenas si dejaba ver a su alrededor. La sala estaba levemente iluminada para procurar un buen descanso, en este caso, de la mente y el alma. En las orillas de las termas, había tinajas con barro por si deseaban ponérselo como mascarilla para el rostro.

Rick volvió a entrar primero y Nicte le tendió la mano con seguridad y confianza. Se acomodaron en un rincón donde pusieron reposar sus cabezas en unas toallas, dejando a sus cuerpos sumergidos. Poco a poco se relajaron.

El viejo mapuche se les acercó.

—El vapor es un amigo juguetón. Nos puede ayudar a revelar deseos ocultos, sentimientos reprimidos, aun memorias dolorosas. Si eso sucede, permítanles un momento para hacerse presentes y después suéltenlos agradeciendo su enseñanza. Descansen, vengo en el tiempo fijado.

De repente, Nicté Andrade comenzó a sentir escozor en sus hombros debido al roce del traje de baño. Rick permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos, así que poco notó el movimiento del agua para sacarse los tirantes y dejarlos descansar en su pecho. Tomó un poco del barro y se lo aplicó aliviando la molestia. Aquella pasta gris le dio una idea.

¡Plaff! El piloto se desperezó en el acto con su mejilla cubierta de barro. Y volteó hacia su izquierda.

—¡Yo no fui! —la chica puso la cara de angelito más inocente que pudo.

—¡Si como no! —se levantó hacia donde ella se encontraba descubriendo el barro en sus hombros—. Estás cubierta con la evidencia —tomó otro poco—. Quieres jugar sucio, eso tendrás —se acercó peligrosamente lento para embarrarle su cabello con barro. Regresó adonde estaba sacándole la lengua y jalándose el párpado inferior del ojo derecho hacia abajo.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, Hunter! —se sumergió para lavarse.

El calor adormeció a Rick. A través del vapor revivió cada uno de los momentos que lo habían marcaron hasta la fecha: la muerte de sus padres, todos los acontecimientos en la isla Macross el día del despegue del SDF-1, su primera batalla, la batalla de Marte, el día que casi se muere por los misiles, el cautiverio con su escuadrón y Lisa en la nave de Dolza, la muerte de Ben Dixon, el beso de despedida de Minmay, la Lluvia de la Muerte, el rescate de Lisa en Alaska, la relación amorosa con ambas mujeres y todo lo vivido con Nicté Andrade.

Fue cuando escuchó una voz muy lejana llamándolo hasta volverse clara.

—Hun…ter, Hun…ter, señor Hunter. ¡Despierte!

Al abrir los ojos notó que era el anciano.

—Creo que me quedé dormido —se zambulló hacia tras para mojarse la cabeza—. Dígame.

—Tiene que salir. Ya son 20 minutos.

—¡Qué! —exclamó asombrado—. ¿Tan rápido?

—Tápese bien para evitar cualquier enfriamiento. Es urgente que venga conmigo.

—Un minuto, ¿y mi pareja? —no estaba en la poza.

—Ella solamente estuvo 15 minutos por su condición. Es sobre ella que necesitamos hablar. Acompáñeme.

El recinto estaba tan bien cubierto que era prácticamente imposible que se colara alguna corriente, pues en la época de invierno era el destino de numerosos visitantes que gustaban de dicha combinación de calor en el interior mientras veían la nieve cubrir los alrededores. El piloto siguió al viejo por una serie de pasillos que le recordaron un laberinto. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación donde le pidió que entrara. El hombre volvió a las termas.

Aquel sitio era la sala de masajes, lo supo por las camas que había en varios cubículos separados entre sí por unas cortinas blancas. El aroma de los sahumerios inundó los rincones y los pulmones del líder Bermellón. Oyó una cortina correrse de donde salieron Dora Montesco y una anciana mapuche. El cabello de la mujer era completamente negro, atado en una larga trenza hecha un moño en su nuca. Su cara estaba surcada por numerosas sus arrugas. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en Rick, quien se desconcertó, pues no podía percibir emoción alguna.

—¿Qué pasó con mi compañera? ¿Está bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

La vieja le hizo un gesto con la mano para las siguiera al interior del cubículo. En la cama, había una persona con el rostro cubierto por una toalla, al igual que su cuerpo sólo que con una sábana blanca. Lentamente, la mujer recorrió el lienzo hacia la cintura dejando ver un cuerpo femenino. Rick se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Aquella piel parecía un mapa de cruces blancas con líneas irregulares de diversos anchos. Gruesas y rugosas. Dora levantó la toalla de la cara de la mujer. Era Nicté que estaba profundamente dormida. Con un gran esfuerzo, Rick contempló estoicamente aquellas cicatrices. Las dos mujeres volvieron a cubrirla y salieron al pasillo.

—Huellas de odio y maldad han marcado a esa niña. ¿Fuiste tú? —lo increpó la mapuche.

—No, yo no —respondió con seguridad. El enojo empezó a bullir dentro de él.

—Por el frente está casi igual —Dora se cruzó de brazos—. Señor Hunter, tenemos leyes muy severas que castigan la violencia contra las mujeres. Usted me dijo que su novia tuvo un accidente y eso que vimos es todo lo contrario —esperaba una mentira de labios de Rick.

—Ella y yo somos pilotos de la RDF en Nueva Macross —las dos mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar esa última palabra—. Mientras mi novia realizaba una misión de reconocimiento, la derribaron unos terroristas que habían matado a muchos de nuestros colegas. La capturaron y la sometieron a tortura para que cumpliéramos sus demandas. Casi muere durante el rescate. Dije que tuvo un accidente porque nadie debe saber lo que le pasó —en fracción de segundos, esas imágenes tan crueles lo golpearon inmisericordes. Aquella mezcla de dolor, miedo y angustia despertó—. Primero me corto las manos antes que golpear a una mujer —su espalda lo aquejó de nuevo. Y se sobó la zona adolorida.

La vieja por fin habló.

—Eres noble, Halcón Azul —le sonrió—. Amás mucho porque tenés el corazón muy grande —le pegó en el pecho suavemente con su puño—. Sanará, ya lo verás. Ahora tendete en la camilla de espalda arriba.

—Yo no lo necesito, sino ella. Por eso vinimos aquí —suplicó al verse empujado por la viejita, aunque más baja que él, era muy fuerte.

—¡No seas necio! Entre mi gente decimos: "Me cuido para ti, te cuidas para mí." Así que —aplaudió—. ¡Quitate la malla (traje de baño) y tapate con la sábana! ¡YA!

Rick vio que no tenía escapatoria ante tal tenacidad.

—¿Podrían darme algo de privacidad?

—Estaré con tu mujer en lo que te preparás —a la mujer blanca—. Ya, Dorita, podés irte.

—Muy bien, Doña Luz —habló a Rick por lo bajo—. Hágale caso, tiene un gran poder de convencimiento. Me alegra que usted nada tuviera que ver con esas horribles marcas. Ya vengo. Disfrute el masaje —y se fue.

Rick volvió al cubículo donde estaba la curandera con Nicté Andrade aplicándole cataplasmas de barro con hierbas maceradas en todo el cuerpo, incluido el cabello.

—Está demasiado estresada —le contestó la mujer sin levantar la vista. Tal pareciera que adivinó los pensamientos del piloto—. El miedo y la furia suelen hacer este tipo de cosas.

—¿Duerme? —atinó a preguntar.

—El agua más caliente nos facilita descansar —limpiándose las manos en una toalla—. Ahora voy contigo, muchacho.

Rick se tendió boca abajo tal como le indicaran. Al poco rato sintió algo frío sobre la piel de su espalda, lo que causó que jalara aire con los dientes apretados. La molestia del día anterior volvió atacarlo con fuerza e hizo todo lo posible por no gritar.

—Vos también estás demasiado tenso, traés una torcedura de esta parte —amasó su zona lumbar. Poco a poco, se vio cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza—. Dame tu mano —le puso una buena cantidad de barro—, y lo ponés ahí —señalando su entrepierna.

El joven, algo avergonzado por tener que tocarse delante de la viejita, se aplicó el barro. La señora lo cubrió hasta el cuello con la sábana.

—Descansá. Vendré más tarde.

El sopor causado por el agua caliente y el masaje sumieron a Rick Hunter en un sueño tranquilo. Se vio llegando a la cabaña en San Martín después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Sabía que lo esperaban y apresuró el paso. Sobre la barra de la cocina estaba Nicté Andrade vestida únicamente con la camisa de su smoking del baile de máscaras comiendo una paleta de plátano cubierta de chocolate.

La forma en que lamía aquella golosina hizo que el piloto tragara saliva grueso y la boca se le fuera humedeciendo. Nicté Andrade jamás despegó su mirada de la de él. Le daba suaves besos desde la base hasta la punta, hacía circulitos con la lengua en la parte superior y pequeños mordiscos en zonas al azar que le dejaban chocolate en las comisuras de los labios. La mezcla perfecta de inocencia y lujuria despertó su deseo. Y ella solamente atinó a preguntar como si nada.

 _¿Quieres?_

 _De tus labios._ Sin más, comenzaron a besarse con pasión mientras le pasaba la lengua por las comisuras para quitarle el chocolate. _¡Estás deliciosa!_

Sintió su cuerpo sacudirse y el sueño terminó. Era Doña Luz.

—¿Tuviste un buen descanso? Irás al agua caliente otra vez para lavarte el barro y luego reposarás en una cama. ¡Andá, levantate! —de pronto, la viejita se fijó en cierto punto de su cuerpo sonriendo con picardía.

Rick Hunter quería saber a qué se debía esa mirada insistente. Volvió la vista y lo único que hizo fue taparse la cara de vergüenza. Lo bueno que traía el barro para cubrir ese rubor. Su erección lo había delatado.

—Descuidá. No tenés nada que no haya visto antes. Tu mujer eligió bien —el chico quería meterse en el hoyo más profundo que encontrara—. Cuidala mucho. Gracias a ti, ella se repondrá mejor que con las medicinas. Vayan en paz.

Don Cayetano entró para ayudar a Rick a regresar a las termas techadas llevando consigo su ropa y su toalla, ya que iba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Una vez en la zona de aguas termales, entró con cuidado para evitar mostrar su desnudez. Se lavó todo el barro. Don Cayetano le acercó la canasta de donde tomó el traje de baño que se puso rápidamente. Esta vez, no estaba solo como la última vez, sino que había tres hombres cercanos a los 50 años de físico desgastado.

—Oye, chico —lo llamó con la mano el más mayor. Era calvo con lentes y el cuerpo peludo—. Te ves una persona inteligente. Te propongo un negocio.

Rick Hunter se acercó con cautela hasta aquel trío de viejos.

—Nos dimos cuenta que vienes como una nena muy hermosa.

—Es una lástima que esté inválida. De todos modos, es hermosísima —afirmó el otro.

—¿Y de qué trata el negocio? —Rick se cruzó de brazos. Algo no le gustaba.

—Préstanos a tu mujer por esta noche —el tercero soltó la oferta—. Te pagaremos bien.

El enojo resplandeció en los ojos azules de Rick Hunter.

—Ten —de su bata de baño sacó una chequera y un bolígrafo. Garrapateó algo en el papel y lo cortó extendiéndoselo al piloto—. Con eso será más que suficiente —era un cifra de varios ceros que lo impresionó— para alguien como tú. ¡Piénsalo!

El trío de hombres se carcajeó de manera vulgar.

Rick Hunter hundió el papel en el agua hasta volverse una masa de tinta corrida que le puso de nuevo en la mano al individuo que se lo diera.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —los tres dijeron al unísono.

Rick salió a secarse, sonriendo con malicia.

—¡Upss! Perdón, soy algo torpe con las cosas de valor. Gracias por la oferta —sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos como la Antártida—. Sí, mi mujer es muy hermosa y está fuera del alcance de hijos de puta como ustedes. Nada puede comprar la tibieza de su cuerpo ni su compañía. Y para que lo sepan, puedo ganar ese dinero trabajando, que por eso Dios me dio dos manos. Con permiso, el agua apesta.

El trío patético se quedó boquiabierto ante aquel comportamiento. _Y ella me eligió._ Don Cayetano lo acompañó al cuartito donde reposaría ese último baño. Solamente eran dos camastros con una cobija de lana de alpaca. En uno de ellos dormía Nicté Andrade.

—Sí, tú me elegiste, mi ángel. Ni por todo el oro del mundo te cambiaría. ¿Dónde más puedo encontrar tu risa, el olor de tu piel o el brillo de tus ojos? O el carácter que tienes —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. Tengo tantas ganas de ti que el cuerpo ya me lo grita.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared velando el sueño de su amada. Flexionó su pierna derecha para apoyar el brazo conque sostendría su cabeza. Por momentos, el cansancio parecía vencerlo, mas se mantuvo firme. Sin notarlo, dio unas cuantas cabeceadas y también se durmió.

En la cama opuesta, Nicté Andrade soñaba.

Estaba completamente sola en un _hamann_ (baño árabe tipo terma romana, aunque más pequeño) de un palacio de las Mil y una noches, tomando un baño nocturno antes de ir a la cama. De repente, sintió una corriente, la luz de la antorchas se arremolinó. Alguien más estaba ahí. No sintió temor. Era una presencia familiar. Con confianza, apoyó su cabeza en la toalla que puso en la orilla y cerró los ojos.

Fue cuando apareció una figura completamente vestida de blanco con el rostro cubierto, su alfanje colgando de su cintura y un cuchillo entre su fajilla. Desapareció entre las sombras. _¡El caballero de la luna!_ Entreabrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos.

El olor de higos y dátiles frescos inundó su nariz. El caballero de la luna le daba de comer uno de aquellos suculentos frutos directamente de su mano. Solamente podía ver sus ojos azules, tan azules como el Mediterráneo, pues su _kufiya_ (pañuelo árabe) ocultaba su rostro. Ambos se veían con deseo.

La escena cambió rápidamente, Los amantes se comían a besos estando en el agua. Ella le quitó la tela de rostro. Era Rick recorriéndole el cuerpo con el ardor propio de la separación.

Su propia humedad la despertó. Al abrir los ojos, notó que alguien dormía en la otra cama.

— _¡Otra vez estos sueñitos!_ —y se le despertó la ternura. Rick Hunter dormía tan tranquilo, parecía un niño—. _Total, estoy soñando._

Se levantó sin dejar de verlo sentado con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y humedecidos. Nicté Andrade se puso a horcajadas sobre él acariciando con su nariz la de él quien reaccionó tallándosela. Ella sonrió relamiéndose los labios con la puntita de la lengua. Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de aquella boca y lo besó.

Eran besos tiernos que fue dejando a lo largo del labio superior y las comisuras. Su objetivo era el labio inferior acariciándoselo con pequeñas lamidas como si estuviera disfrutando un dulce. Y Rick permanecía en la misma posición.

Nicté Andrade lo único que quería era que su sueño llegara hasta el final sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. Lo único que lamentaba era que su capitán, como ella lo llamaba, no diera señales de vida. Se dejó llevar por el fuego que nacía en su interior y volvió a aquella boca que la atraía. Esta vez dejaría de jugar, era todo o nada.

Puso sus manos en la nuca de Rick para besarle todo el rostro, acariciarlo y mimarlo. Decidida, se sumergió en la calidez de aquel aliento y ya no lo soltó. Era un beso profundo lleno de pasión. Entonces sintió una opresión entre sus piernas lo que la excitó más. Su atención captó unos brazos rodeándola de la cintura y atrayéndola más. La boca de Rick le devolvió cada caricia, lamida y mordisco juguetón, sus manos se enredaron entre su húmeda cabellera y bajaron a tomarla de la mandíbula.

 _Si abro los ojos, se acabó mi sueño._

 _Quiero quedarme contigo en este sueño, Nicté._

Comenzó a subir la temperatura. La danza de manos en el cuerpo del otro trazó una serie de complicados dibujos. El silencio se quebró y los gemidos empezaron a escucharse. Y cuando tocaron a la puerta.

¡ESTÁ OCUPADO! —dijeron los dos y abrieron los ojos. Confundidos, separándose. Nicté Andrade volvió a su cama y se recostó tocándose los labios, rojos como la fruta roja llamada pitahaya. Rick pasaba su lengua por su boca como si todavía degustara los restos de un manjar divino.

Una mujer mapuche alrededor de 40 años se asomó encontrando a la pareja con aire soñoliento, aunque todavía muy acalorados.

—Ya pueden vestirse. Dorita los estará esperando en 10 minutos en el transporte. Doña Luz me pidió que les avisara que tal vez estén algo sensibles después de la sanación. Así que no se preocupen. Gracias por visitarnos y vuelvan con bien —se retiró con una sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fue a la sala de masaje y una duda la asaltó—. ¿Habré interrumpido algo?

Ambos pilotos permanecieron en silencio viéndose entre sí como queriendo ponerle nombre a su peculiar situación: confundieron los sueños eróticos que habían tenido todo ese día con la realidad. Sus cuerpos querían sentir el amor que decían tenerse, manifestarlo de una vez, hacer esa magia que ambos llevaban dentro. Rick se sentó en la cama de ella tomándole de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Se sonrieron, ella bajó la mirada, cohibida, y el piloto la tomó de la barbilla y se abrazaron por largo rato.

Salieron del cuartito rumbo a los vestidores y apresuraron a cambiarse. Ya había oscurecido y el ambiente se tornó frío. En el minibús, se sentaron en sus lugares, reclinaron el respaldo y tomaron camino rumbo a San Martín. No obstante, el vaivén de la carretera los arrulló. En algún instante, Nicté se acurrucó en el pecho de Rick y él la rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la barbilla en su cabello. Esta vez no tuvieron sueños calientes, pues ya estaban donde tenían que estar.

Tiempo después, el piloto despertó. Estaban en las afueras de San Martín de los Andes. Su sonrisa no pudo ser más grande al contemplar a la mujer que amaba durmiendo en su pecho.

— _Eres tan bella_. Nicté, ya llegamos.

—¿Ya? —apretándose más contra él—. Tengo floje.

Un par de gruñidos se dejaron escuchar.

—Y hambre. Preparo la cena en lo que te cambias.

—¿Puede ser una pijamada?

—Lo que tú digas. Nada más no te vayas a reír de mi pijama.

Se despidieron de Dora una vez que pusieron los pies en tierra. El aire cada vez estaba más frío. Por sugerencia de la guía, les recomendó ir a tomar chocolate caliente a un sitio cerca del lago, mas desistieron de su oferta puesto que el cansancio ya los estaba afectando. Al entrar, la casa parecía un congelador. Nicté Andrade se frotó sus manos para poder entrar en calor en lo que Rick Hunter encendía las dos chimeneas, la de la sala y la del cuarto. Muy pronto, el fuego se elevó con fuerza aumentando la calidez de la cabaña.

Rick cambió de opinión y prefirió hacer la cena en vez de cambiarse. Aquel tiempo lo aprovechó Nicté Andrade para realizar una llamada muy importante.

— _Hallo_ (diga en alemán)

—Trudi, ¿cómo estás? Soy yo, Nicté.

— _Mein Got! Pequeña, estoy feliz de escucharte. ¿Qué tal la Patagonia?_

—Acabamos de regresar de las aguas termales. ¡Tramposa! Tú ya sabías de este viaje.

— _Ja, (sí) soy culpable. Herr capitán me pidió que lo ayudara a escoger el mejor sitio para ti y su reconciliación._

—Luego platicamos de eso. Oye, necesito hablar con alguien.

— _¿Está todo bien? ¿Se han vuelto a pelear?_

—Tuvimos una discusión que ya resolvimos. Es que… yo…

— _Vamos, niña, me tienes en ascuas._

—He tenido sueños húmedos (con voz baja)

— _¿Que qué?_

—Que he tenido sueños húmedos.

La respuesta al otro lado de la línea fue una sonora carcajada.

—¡No te rías! Es muy serio.

— _Yo lo veo normal, querida. Es la mejor noticia que me has dado._

—¿Cómo cómo cómo? No entiendo ni papa.

— _Que si tu cuerpo y tu mente andan juguetones significa que te sientes segura. Te explico, el cautiverio te mantuvo en un estado de alerta durante mucho tiempo, incluso una vez libre. El deseo sexual es lo primero que se extingue en una situación extrema, ya que la supervivencia física está en peligro. El suficiente peligro para morir si tienes sexo._

 _Me atrevo a pensar que con todos los cuidados que has tenido de nuestra parte, tu deseo de salir adelante y que el capitán Hunter te ame con devoción hicieron que esa muralla de defensa se cayera._

—¿O sea que ya estoy bien?

— _Es mejor tener sueños ardientes que pesadillas de tortura. ¿Y ya hicieron algo?_

—¡Gertrude Herz! —se rio con vergüenza.

— _Eso quiere decir que sí. ¿Trabaron combate cuerpo a cuerpo?_

—Solamente hubo besos muy ardientes. Todavía no cae la plaza.

— _Déjate guiar por tu cuerpo. Los esperamos. Y l_ _uego_ _me cuentas esos sueños._

—Chau, Trudi. Eres tan chismosa como las Conejitas.

— _¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a mí que soy una tumba? Me tengo que ir. Cuídense._

Una vez resueltas sus dudas, la piloto se puso su camisón y encima el suéter de lana. Al abrir la puerta, un aroma muy conocido le trajo hermosos recuerdos.

 _¡Ya está la comida! Tienes que comer bien para que puedas volar, ¿de acuerdo, mi niña?_

 _Sí, mi capitán Galván._

 _Te amo, mi chiquita._

En la cocina, Rick terminó de servir los platos.

—Hice algo sencillo—le retiró la silla para que pudiera sentarse.

—¿Y esto es?

—Es mi _Hunter's Special Steak_ —puso el plato frente a ella—. Espero te guste. Receta ultrasecreta.

Cortó un poco de la carne, la llevó a su boca y cerró los ojos. Su corazón saltaba de gusto irradiándolo en una sonrisa tan enorme como pocas veces el piloto le vio.

—La cebolla y el jitomate se parten de manera tosca, el bistec lo dejas entero. Sazonas con sal y unas hojitas de laurel.

—¿Todo eso reconociste en una probada? —Rick quien, no salía de su asombro, se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Nicté Andrade suspiró profundamente.

—Este guiso era la especialidad de mi abuelo Luis, Carne Galván. Lo comíamos los domingos al término de las competencias en el club aéreo —se limpió con una servilleta—. Te quedó deliciosa. Es lo más exquisito que he probado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sabes prepararla?

Rick se sintió muy halagado y sonrió.

—Esa vez que los conocimos, tu abuelo Luis se ofreció a preparar la cena. ¡Vaya concentración! Podía picar los ingredientes y cantar a la vez.

—Si triste estás, por un amor

—que te dejó, un gran dolor

—debes dejar ya de pensar.

(Ambos)

Y lanza tus penas al viento

y el viento las volara.

la, la, la, la, la, la,

la, la, la, la, la, la.

—Nos pasó la receta. Al morir Pops, le puse así.

—Nunca me ha quedado así por más que pruebo una y otra vez. Es el mejor regalo que me has hecho, Rick. Gracias.

El piloto se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Y qué es lo que más detestaste del hospital? La comida es horrible.

—¡Las inyecciones! —tiritó frotándose los brazos—. Detesto las agujas.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las inyecciones? —abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Es increíble! Te avientas de un acantilado, pero le tienes miedo a las inyecciones.

—Tú también le has de tener miedo a algo.

—Sí —le acarició el rostro—, perder a mis seres queridos. T _ambién a las inyecciones_ —discretamente frotó su trasero. Le vino a la memoria que para evitar que lo inyectaran cuando niño, se trepaba al árbol más cercano que encontraba huyendo de Roy y de Pops. Pese a todos sus intentos, siempre conseguían aplicárselas.

—Ya… me había hecho a la idea que Kyle me mataría —copiosas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus bellos ojos—. No quería irme estando enojada contigo. Lo siento —se paró de la mesa y se fue a la recámara.

Rick no tardó en alcanzarla. La encontró llorando acostada sobre su cama. Posó la mano en su hombro, acariciándolo.

—¡Déjame! ¡No quiero que me veas llorar!

—Te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca te habría dejado con Kyle. Por eso casi mueres y yo no habría podido cargar con tan jodida culpa —su voz se cargó de amargura y también comenzó a llorar—. ¡Perdón! ¡Te fallé! ¡No pude protegerte! Como pareja y como líder —se tomó de los cabellos agachando la cabeza.

Nicté lo abrazó por la espalda. Rick se giró y se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho, llorando, desahogándose de aquellos sentimientos que les atenazaban el alma.

—Yo te perdono, Rick.

Eran las palabras más esperadas por el líder Bermellón desde que había comenzado aquella pesadilla. Tan asombrado estaba que se apartó de ella.

—Vuelve a repetirlo.

—Te perdono, Rick. Espero que también puedas perdonarme.

—¿Yo a ti? —pese al llanto, mostró cara de confusión—. No entiendo, ¿qué habría de perdonarte?

—Por pensar que me habías olvidado en el hospital. Ya no sabía qué éramos.

—¡Mi vida! —le acarició la espalda—. Yo pensé que si tú querías estar con otro hombre, lo aceptaría deseándote toda la felicidad.

—Al único hombre que necesito en mi vida eres tú, Rick Hunter.

Aquellas palabras causaron que Rick buscara ansioso los labios de Nicté.

—Necesito saborear tus labios —el joven líder del Bermellón recorrió con pequeños besos cada espacio de aquella boca—. Son muchas semanas sin darte esta medicina.

—¿Y cuál es la dosis? —sin dejar de besarse.

—Lo que el médico y la paciente quieran.

Se perdieron en sus sentidos tocándose por encima de la ropa y besándose como locos. Ella le revolvía el pelo y él le daba besitos de esquimal, frotando nariz con nariz.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, mi ángel —se hundió en su cuello causándole gemiditos—. Entenderé si tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

—¿Y si me das una buena sesión de besos? —le sonrió sacando la puntita de la lengua.

Sin dilación, Rick obedeció repitiendo una y otra vez la "dosis de su medicina". Permanecieron abrazados muy juntos.

—Echo de menos tu calor. Las noches han sido muy frías sin ti.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —ella subió la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

Un beso profundo y un asentimiento de cabeza fueron suficientes. Rick se quitó la ropa quedándose en sus bóxer negros. Ambos se metieron entre las sábanas. El piloto la abrazó de frente acariciándole el cabello. Aquella sensación de seguridad hizo que pronto se quedara dormida.

—Te amo, Nicté. Gracias por escogerme.

Y cerró los ojos.


	4. Siempre amándonos

Aquella noche, cambió bruscamente la temperatura. El verano que se suponía acababa de entrar más parecía un frío otoño. Los cielos se cubrieron de negros nubarrones, las altas cumbres de San Martín de los Andes y las localidades vecinas incluso dejaron de demostrar sus cimas. El viento se hizo gélido dando la sensación térmica de 10°C.

Para los pobladores significaba que tendrían que sacar nuevamente abrigos, suéteres, botas, bufandas y gorros. En fin, cualquier prenda que ayudara a conservar el calor del cuerpo. Las chimeneas volvieron a usarse como si se tratara de la estación fría. En esos momentos, no se sabía cuánto podría durar el mal tiempo. Solamente había que pasarla lo mejor posible.

Respecto a los turistas, seguir fielmente las recomendaciones de sus guías podría ser la diferencia entre estar cómodo y calientito o estarse haciendo paleta. Justamente en una de aquellas cabañas, el fuego del hogar era el testigo de cómo una pareja descansaba felizmente uno en brazos del otro bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo alguien comenzó a removerse agitadamente en la cama. En segundos, una sucesión de cruentas escenas se superpuso una tras otra ahuyentando la paz del durmiente.

—¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!

Nicté Andrade está colgada de los brazos, siendo salvajemente azotada. Después, la escena cambió súbitamente a la secuencia del risco terminando en la caída de Kyle y Nicté al precipicio.

—¡No, no, no! —moviendo la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro.

Otro cambio de escena. Se ve cubierto con la sangre de su novia en lo que la lleva al hospital y revive la carrera que hizo junto con los médicos rumbo la sala de urgencias.

—¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO, QUÉDATE CONMIGO!

La eterna espera en el área quirúrgica. Sombras, murmullos, rostros tristes de amigos y compañeros. Los médicos negando con la cabeza. Nicté en la plancha de la sala de cirugía completamente inerte con el tubo del respirador ya desconectado.

—¡DESPIERTA, AMOR! ABRE LOS OJOS.

— _¡TÚ DEBISTE MORIR PRIMERO!_ —Acosta, vestido como cirujano, lo señaló. Su voz reverberaba en el a lo lejos, Nicté Andrade corría hacia el horizonte disolviéndose entre las nubes.

—¡NO ME DEJES!

—¡Rick, Rick! ¡Despierta!

—¡NOOO!

La luz se encendió. El piloto despertó temblando de pies a cabeza con la mirada desorbitada, la piel perlada de sudor frío y respirando agitadamente. De pronto, sintió la tibieza de unas manos en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que te estuviera dando un ataque.

Al girar la cabeza en la dirección de aquella voz, contempló a una mujer con expresión de desconcierto. Sin pensarlo, se precipitó sobre ella abrazándola por el talle.

—¿Qué tienes? ¡Me estás espantando!

—¡Abrázame! —aquella petición le pareció inusual en una persona de su edad, le recordó a un niño asustado llorando en busca de ayuda—. ¡No me dejes solo!

—Aquí estoy, mi amor —le acarició con ternura la espalda.

No obstante, Rick Hunter continuaba en ese estado.

—Te traeré leche tibia.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

—Pero…

—Voy contigo.

Todavía estaba oscuro. La casa aún guardaba el calor de las hogueras. La piloto le echó encima la bata de felpa para poder dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez ahí, calentó un poco de leche. Rick Hunter se sentó en la mesa del comedor, todavía con la mirada perdida.

—Bébetela poco a poco. Te ayudará —sentenció con dulzura.

Tras dar los primeros sorbos, Rick pareció recuperar la cordura.

—¿Estás mejor?

Asintió sin verla a los ojos agachando la cabeza al mesarse los cabellos.

—¿Qué soñaste? Nunca te habías puesto así.

El líder Bermellón dio un profundo suspiro.

—Todo —se tapó los ojos con las manos—.Te azotaban. Esa maldita imagen del hijo de perra de Kyle reteniéndote en risco jamás me la quitaré —volvió a tomar aire—. Me vi cubierto por tu sangre camino al hospital, —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—, volví a estar en esa sala de espera del área de cirugía Y… estabas muerta en la plancha del quirófano con un tubo en la boca y luego te alejabas corriendo por un prado sin voltear por más que te gritaba. Un médico me increpó diciendo que era por mi culpa.

Nicté Andrade se paró delante de él.

—Mírame, Rick, mírame —lo tomó de la barbilla para levantársela—. Estoy viva —pegó su frente a la de él—. Viva, gracias a ti y Max —cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio—. ¿Hace cuánto tienes pesadillas?

—Me he sentido muy mal desde que supimos que te secuestraron. Fue insoportable verte siendo azotada sin piedad con el látigo zumbando y tu ropa hecha jirones. Aumentaron después que te pude visitar en el hospital. Se calmaron una vez que pudimos hablar.

La piloto se separó impactada.

—¿Viste mi tortura? —le dio la espalda apretando las manos contra su pecho.

—No quiero que te pongas mal por esto. Me voy a la cama.

Rick Hunter no había dado ni tres pasos cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo en la mesa que lo espantó.

—¡BASTA! —la teniente Andrade descargó ambos puños contra la superficie barnizada—. Estoy harta de que me oculten las cosas porque me vaya a estresar. Tengo todo el derecho de conocer mi historia. Nadie ha querido contarme sobre mi rescate y de cómo llegué a Nueva Macross —aquellos ojos miel llameaban en una extraña mezcla de enojo y súplica.

Tras mucho pensarlo, Rick Hunter la tomó de los hombros. Se sentaron en el comedor. Antes de empezar, el joven héroe de guerra cerró sus ojos para ordenar sus ideas y comenzar su narración. Le contó en general del plan de Gloval de hacerlos parecer como traidores para poder realizar el rescate sin que los terroristas sospecharan de su presencia hasta dar con ella. A cada palabra, el rostro de la chica pasó del impacto a la extrañeza, junto con trazas de orgullo para su pareja, sus compañeros y su familia.

—Los días de búsqueda no quise descasar. Creí que era tiempo valioso perdido, incluso Tony me apoyó, pero tanto Roy como Mir jamás nos los permitieron. Max fue mi piedra de apoyo, con decirte que hasta me obligó a comer. Al recibir la noticia de que tu cirugía salió bien, mi cuerpo sucumbió por el cansancio. El almirante me obligó a irme a las barracas amenazándome con el arresto si incumplía. Y luego, debimos regresar a Nueva Macross para rendir nuestro testimonio en la investigación de Claudia.

Los tres días de observación que permaneciste en Monumento me parecieron tres siglos. Por Tony que me enteré que llegaste al Hospital Central. Ese mismo día fui verte. Kim me impidió el paso con el pretexto que debías descansar. Nuevamente fui al día siguiente, Sammy me dio la misma negativa. Por último, enfrenté a Vanessa. Ella se apiadó un poquito de mí. El resto ya lo sabes.

Ambos pilotos se tomaron de la mano asimilando esa confesión.

—Mejor vamos a dormir —la joven se levantó apoyándose en la mesa—. Y Rick.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Te amo, pequeña —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—También te amo.

Abrazados, regresaron a la cama, la cual ya estaba fría. Se apretujaron en medio del colchón quedándose en silencio escuchando el latir de sus corazones. Rick ya no pudo dormirse profundamente como su compañera. Y se levantó al sanitario después de un rato.

 _¡Por Dios! Sólo fue una pesadilla_ —se mojó la cara quedando de pie frente al lavabo—. _¡Uf! Tenía bastante sin soñar estos horrores._ Revisó su reloj de pulso. Eran las 0600. _Iré a correr, tal vez así me despeje._

Volvió a vestirse con su traje deportivo. Terminaba de ponerse la sudadera cuando su compañera despertó.

—¿Rick? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó adormilada y se incorporó tanteando en el espacio vacío a su lado.

El piloto del Bermellón la abrazó dulcemente.

—Tranquila —la recostó—. Duerme otro poco.

—¡Mphf! ¿Por qué te vestiste? Vuelve a la cama.

—Voy a correr. Regreso pronto.

—No… ta… rdes —se sumió nuevamente en sus sueños.

Rick la arropó para que se mantuviera calientita, acarició su cuerpo por encima de la cobija y besó sonriendo su frente. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Entonces, notó la oscuridad del día pese ser ya de mañana. En la cocina, se tomó otro vaso de leche tibia para tener algo en el estómago durante su actividad física.

Al abrir la puerta, el frío le dio de lleno en la cara. Volvió por su chaleco acolchado para mantener la temperatura. Una vez abrigado y calzado debidamente, salió al jardín donde realizó su rutina de calentamiento. Estiró sus piernas y brazos con facilidad; nada indicaba que se hubiera lesionado la espalda. Tomó el sendero hacia al bosque e inició su carrera. Siempre en línea recta.

Llevaba su trote a buen ritmo. Su respiración era ligera gracias a las altas cantidades de oxígeno en la zona que le infundieron fuerzas renovadas. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Aire puro. En cuanto se sintió preparado, aumentó la velocidad. Los árboles pasaban a su lado como ráfagas. El sudor empezó a correr por su frente y ni así se detuvo. Quería llegar a lo más profundo del bosque. Aceleró. En su confesión a Nicté, solamente le reveló una pequeña parte. Necesitaba sacar todo lo estaba afectándole desde días atrás.

 _Flaskback_

 _La teniente comandante Claudia Grant terminó de integrar los últimos documentos al expediente del caso de los terroristas. Y tocaron a su puerta_

— _Adelante._

 _El capitán Hunter entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

— _Comandante Grant —la saludó marcialmente._

— _Capitán Hunter —devolviéndole el saludo—, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Toma asiento._

— _Gracias —se sentó enfrente de su cuñada—. Claudia, necesito pedirte un favor. Es muy importante._

— _Dime, espero poder ayudarte._

— _Quiero leer la investigación que realizando._

— _Sabes que la información es confidencial._

— _Lo sé. Es simplemente que necesito entender algunas cosas._

— _Tienes derecho a saber qué ocurrió durante el cautiverio de Nicté. Todo esto me ha asqueado como no tienes idea. La cantidad de atrocidades que cometieron esos tipos. No lo digo únicamente por ella, sino por los asesinatos y el atentado a la base. ¿Cómo puede caber tanta demencia en unos cuantos? Aunque… —Claudia Grant bajó la mirada._

— _¿Sí?_

— _No sé si puedas soportarlo._

 _Rick tragó saliva._

— _Quiero ayudarla a recuperarse —respondió con determinación—. Fue muy duro escuchar lo que vivió a manos de esos infelices. Y más, verla tan vulnerable y yo sin poder hacer nada por ella._

 _La oficial de piel morena puso el legajo de hojas frente a él. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta._

— _Cierra en cuanto termines —pronunció con la vista al frente—. Por favor, trata de que todo este intacto a mi vuelta._

 _Y salió sin ver atrás._

 _Rick Hunter empezó a leer letra por letra, palabra por palabra, hoja por hoja. Sus puños se crisparon por la ira, el dolor y la impotencia. Hubo una declaración que le ardió hasta el alma. Pertenecía a uno de los terroristas que participaron en la emboscada en el Área Natural de Monumento._

Recibimos órdenes de capturar con vida a Rick Hunter en la fecha que nuestro jefe Lynn Kyle denominó Baile de Fantasmas. Sería fácil reconocerlo porque su varitech sería el único que sobrevolaría nuestro escondite. ¿Que cómo estábamos tan seguros que sería él y no otro? Según el Delfín, nuestro infiltrado y segundo al mando, Hunter estaba "demasiado exaltado" después de enterarse que era un cornudo, así que no mediría las consecuencias a la hora de arriesgar el pellejo a lo tonto. Se expondría él en vez de sus pilotos. Todo iba conforme al plan. El Delfín activó el holograma del incendio que serviría como carnada. En cuanto tuvimos el blanco fijo, disparamos ráfagas de balas para encubrir el obús que voló el ala del VT.

Ese Hunter es un tipo escurridizo. Se metió entre la hierba para esconderse de nosotros, pero no fue lo suficiente listo al dispararnos con una simple pistola. ¡Maldito infeliz! Mató a dos de mis hombres instantáneamente. En cuanto salió a la pradera, le tiré un dardo tranquilizante como el animal que es.

Kyle y el Delfín llegaron tras enterarse que el pichón cayó en la trampa. Sonrieron con satisfacción. Lo que más me extrañó fue el color del uniforme de Hunter. Yo recuerdo que usaba vivos rojo escarlata. ¡Cómo sea! Lu Yao, el Gorila, se lo echó al hombro para bajar al escondite. Una vez ahí, lo llevamos a la celda de castigos. Debíamos apresurarnos. Le quitamos el casco, le tapamos la cara con una bolsa de tela y lo colgamos de las muñecas para azotarlo. Debía estar "presentable" para salir en televisión. (Risas)

A la par que Kyle lo golpeaba repetidamente en el rostro, decía cosas como "¿Dónde están tus amigos para defenderte? ¡Mierda militar! Vas saber lo que se siente el dolor del corazón en tu propio cuerpo. Quiero que la perra de Minmay te vea retorciéndote". Al terminar, el jefe se retiró, ya que debía alistarse.

El Delfín fue quien azotó al prisionero. Estaba como loco. Loco es decir poco. Me dio miedo. Se escuchaba el silbido del látigo una y otra vez. Se ensañó mucho con él. No perdonó ni la espalda ni la parte frontal. Le gritaba con odio "¡Esto y más mereces por querer forzarla! ¡Nicté es mía! Yo mismo te mataré, pilotito cagarrutas".

En cuanto el jefe descubrió el rostro del prisionero y notar que no era Hunter, su alegría fue inmensa. En cambio, el Delfín palideció. Se miraba las manos con espanto una y otra vez. ¡Jesucristo! ¡Era una mujer! Y no cualquiera, sino la mismísima noviecita de Hunter. Kyle dijo que sería para nosotros, mas cambió de opinión una vez que habló con ella. La sentenció a morir quemada. Lo que no le mencionó fue que él personalmente la violaría y los grabaríamos en video para enviárselo a Hunter para presionarlo aceptar voluntariamente su muerte. El final sería espléndido: Hunter vería con sus propios ojos como su chica moriría quemada viva.

Fin del flashback

 _¡ERES UN MALPARIDO, MIRANDA! ¡Tú la azotaste creyendo que era yo! Por eso la ayudaste. La culpa te corroía las entrañas. ¡COBARDE!_ Era tal la velocidad que Rick adquirió que en poco tiempo arribó a un claro donde se detuvo apoyándose en uno de esos gruesos troncos antiquísimos. El vaho salía de su boca formando volutas en el aire que se dispersaron con rapidez. Se sentía libre de esa mezcla de recuerdos y sensaciones que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

Empezó a caminar con paso pausado en lo que recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración. Recogió una ramita de pino para aspirar su aroma. Disfrutó deambular entre aquellos árboles de altas copas y verde follaje perenne. _Creo que acabo de batir mi marca. Nunca me imaginé correr en un bosque y menos uno como éste._ _Soy uno de los pocos privilegiados con este regalo_. En cuanto su respiración se regularizó, se recargó en una piedra a contemplar el Lanín cuya cumbre blanca se tornó nebulosa. Ante tal vista, que podría parecer triste, Rick Hunter encontró belleza, una distinta de la que otorga un paisaje soleado. Y el corazón comenzó a latirle con alegría desbordada.

—¡SÍ, NICTÉ ME PERDONÓ! ¡YEIIIIHH!—se levantó de golpe riendo y saltando lleno de gozo—. Yo la escuché "Te perdono, Rick" —extendió sus manos hacia el cielo durante su "singular danza"—. ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Se terminó este calvario! ¡ME PERDONASTE, NICTÉ! ¡TE AMO!

Era tiempo de emprender el regreso a la cabaña, ahora a paso moderado, pues deseaba guardar en su memoria todo lo que veía en el camino, los aromas y la textura del terreno bajo sus pies. Ya en el jardín, se detuvo en la fuente a beber un poco de agua que estaba helada, aunque para él resultó un alivio de tan acalorado que venía.

Entró sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba en completo silencio y se dirigió a la recámara. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral contemplando a Nicté todavía dormida abrazando una de las almohadas.

Con sigilo, se agachó a besar su mejilla con ternura.

—Buenos días, pequeña —le acarició el cabello.

—Bue-nos dí-as —sonrió soñolienta—. ¿Crees que pueda levantarme si continuas mimándome de esa manera?

—Sé que soy la tentación andando.

—¡Presumido! —le pegó con la almohada que había abandonado. Rick solamente se rio con muchas ganas—. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

—Como nuevo. Por eso quise ir a correr.

La reacción de la chica fue abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Hum! —se acurrucó en el pecho del piloto—. Aquí se está rico.

—¡Espera, necesito bañarme! ¡Apesto!

—Hueles a sal —se colocó en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de Rick.

—¿Mmmajá? —con sus labios rozó lentamente los de su amada.

—Ssssí —llevó sus manos al pecho del piloto.

Sus bocas se unieron de manera dulce jugueteando con sus lenguas y disfrutando aquellas caricias húmedas. Rick subía y bajaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Nicté, mientras ella sumergía sus dedos en aquella densa y alborotada cabellera negra. Lo único que los separaba físicamente todavía eran sus propias vestimentas para sentir nuevamente aquel calor que anhelaban. Sin embargo, poco importaba. Por el momento.

—Voy a bañarme —rompió el beso causando que Nicté hiciera un puchero—. ¿Vamos a desayunar al pueblo?

—Tengo antojo de una taza de chocolate.

—Podríamos ir donde nos dijo la señorita Montesco —tomó su toalla y se metió al baño.

—Ojalá que haya churros —se estiró en la cama como un gatito remolón—. No te tardes.

El agua caliente relajó los músculos de Rick Hunter y comenzó a meditar. Todo indicaba que su plan iba viento en popa. Era el penúltimo día. El más especial. Se apresuró a terminar la ducha para una vez en la recámara planear su siguiente movimiento.

Salió únicamente con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. La habitación estaba desierta. Sobre la otra cama estaba el camisón de algodón perfectamente doblado. Abrió la puerta de la recámara para ver dónde podría estar Nicté. Alcanzó a escucharla contar en voz alta, signo inequívoco que estaba realizando su rehabilitación. Se vistió rápido con una playera de manga corta en franjas gruesas rojas y blancas y unos jeans oscuros. Salió con calma.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Cierro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Cierro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Cierro —dio un profundo suspiro. Tomó su reproductor de música buscando algo, así estuvo unos minutos. La música inundó la habitación y regresó a sus ejercicios. Claro con un poco más de ritmo. Habían sonado dos pistas, pero al empezar la tercera la chica se detuvo de improviso—. ¡Qué carajos! —fue hacia el aparato.

Rick se acercó para saber qué causó su reacción.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

—¿Cómo llegó mi reproductor de música a tus manos? —preguntó con un tono de voz gélido.

—Ordené que me entregaran tus pertenencias en cuanto recibí el aviso de que repararían el Bermellón 4. No sabía que volabas con música.

—¿Lo usaste?

—Sí. Y te ofrezco una disculpa por si eso te incomoda. Tienes una buena selección, lo digo por The Doors. Lo único que no me gustó fue esa pista muy triste. Me pareció que era un lamento. Creo que era el Track 45.

Nicté tomó el dispositivo fijando a vista en la pantalla. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su expresión cambió a una de bastante enojo.

—Si ese cabrón le metió algo, lo mato.

Ignoró completamente la presencia de Rick al tomar los bastones mascullando un montón de frases inteligibles. El líder Bermellón le puso las manos en los hombros.

—¡Tranquilízate, por favor!

—En cuanto regrese, lo voy a convertir en piñata —silencio—. No, mucho mejor, que aspire chiles habaneros asándose.

A Rick no le quedó otra alternativa más que elevar la voz.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Y la teniente Andrade por fin salió de su trance.

—¿Rick?

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —puso sus manos en la cintura.

La chica se sentó en una silla. Empezó a respirar profundamente para recobrarse.

—Yo le pedí a Juan que arreglara mi reproductor. Si fue capaz de hackearme el celular, ni quiero imaginarme qué más pudo hacer.

Rick la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Todo está bien. Él está en prisión y ya no puede dañarnos.

—Quiso matarte.

—Y no pudo lograrlo. Nicté, la pesadilla de los terroristas se acabó.

—Lo sé.

—Te escuchas poco convencida.

—Cuando a Juan se le mete algo en la cabeza, nada lo saca de ahí. Si esto nos afecta, es necesario saber qué es exactamente para protegernos.

—Terminando de desayunar, vamos a un cibercafé y lo revisas, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió más segura y le sonrió.

—Estamos juntos en esto y lo resolveremos —concluyó con determinación el joven héroe de la guerra Robotech.

Debidamente abrigados con una chaquetas térmicas, fueron al lugar que Dora Montesco les mencionó la noche anterior. _La cabaña_ , el sitio más concurrido en San Martín de lo Andes donde se podía degustar el mejor chocolate con churros de toda la ciudad. Aquella bebida caliente era el compañero perfecto para alejar al frío de aquella mañana. Los churros eran largos y de mediano grosor, salvo que a diferencia de la manera como se acostumbran comer en España y México con un baño de azúcar, aquí se comían con una ración o de crema pastelera o de dulce de leche.

Rick Hunter decidió comerse los churros sin el complemento y tomó una buena taza de chocolate a la suiza, es decir, con un toque de crema batida. En cambio, Nicté Andrade optó por el chocolate tradicional, espumoso, para remojar los churros, lo cual llamó poderosamente la atención del piloto del Bermellón 1. Tan insistente era su mirada, que la mexicana le explicó que eso era sopear y le convidó en la boca. Hacía mucho que ella no realizaba ese gesto tan propio de ellos.

Finalizado el desayuno, fueron al cibercafé. Afortunadamente, estaba a pocos pasos de la cafetería. Éste se caracterizaba por tener cubículos privados, evitando así molestar al usuario. Con nerviosismo, Nicté Andrade conectó el dispositivo a la computadora. Comenzó a revisar el contenido buscando el Track 45. Por fin dio con él. Al señalarlo, mostró que era un archivo de audio con tres canciones mezcladas: _Te soñé_ de Zoé, _Aún_ de Coda y _Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_ de Mecano, junto con un video y le dio Reproducir. Ahí estaba Juan Miranda, vestido de civil, hablando directamente a la cámara.

 _Hola, mi Princesa Maya. Tengo poco tiempo. Sé que mi comportamiento te será inexplicable. Escucha atentamente. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Busca a Evgeni y que vaya a esta dirección en Nueva Macross._ Y apareció un subtítulo en el video. _Se lo prometí. También guarda este archivo con celo. Ya sé, es obvio que lo harás._

 _Ahora que Hunter fue declarado Desaparecido en Acción te pido que te cases conmigo. No te hace bien estarte torturando por ese estúpido que prefirió buscar unos espejismos a recordar que lo esperabas en casa._

 _En cuanto pueda, te buscaré. Te amo._

Un archivo quedó parpadeando en la pantalla.

—¿Vas abrirlo? —el líder Bermellón pronunció con voz sombría.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver Romanov en esto.

—Entre más pronto sepamos, mejor.

Al tocar el archivo, una dedicatoria venía al principio. De más está decir que a Rick Hunter se le enredaron las tripas en un nudo tipo gordiano por el enojo que se traía.

A la mujer de mi vida, Nicté Andrade. Tú creíste en mi sueño. Flor de Esperanzas en honor a ti.

Eran varias páginas de planos de lo que parecían extremidades cibernéticas. A conciencia las revisaron una por una. La teniente Andrade se quedó más que asombrada.

Flashback

 _Quiero ayudar a todos los mutilados de la última guerra mundial en cuanto volvamos y también a los que estamos aquí. No vamos a estar por siempre dentro de esta lata. Estoy diseñando prótesis de brazos y piernas que van desde un simple dedo hasta la extremidad entera. Llevarán unos sensores que se conectarán a los nervios motores y sensitivos, eliminando así el dolor fantasma. Apenas tengo la estructura del brazo. Nada más me falta la piel artificial para que se vea menos grotesca._

Fin del flashback

La pantalla se volvió negra. Rick atisbó que su novia permaneció inmóvil frente al monitor.

—¿Piensas cumplir su voluntad? —el joven piloto estaba verdaderamente furioso. Se cruzó de brazos resoplando agitadamente—. _¿Cómo podía Miranda comportarse tan cínico?_

—Lo haré por Romanov y también por mí. Yo dije que Juan Miranda se murió y punto.

—¡Querías matarlo hace un rato!

—¿Y darle la satisfacción de afectarme? ¡NI MADRES! Ya me pasó una vez y no pienso permitírselo de nuevo.

Nicté Andrade salió del privado a pagar la sesión. Rick permaneció un momento reflexionando aquellas palabras antes de seguirla. En el malecón se sentaron a ver los barcos anclados en el muelle.

—¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió el piloto de ojos azules con un gesto de preocupación.

—No acabo de entender para qué ocultar esos planos en mi reproductor de música. Simplemente no entiendo.

—Para nada tienes que devanarte los sesos en algo de poca importancia, mi niña.

—Tal vez para ti. Digo, pudo dejárselos a Romanov o enviárselos a sus amigos de México.

La chica subió sus piernas para abrazárselas observando el vaivén de las olas del lago.

—Es como si hubiera convivido con un completo desconocido todo este tiempo —Rick le puso toda la atención—. Esos planos son el proyecto con el que pensaba titularse como ingeniero mecatrónico en la universidad. ¿Cuántos días no presencié los miles de borradores hechos bolas en su cuarto mientras lo veía dibujar esas noches en vela? La de fotos que tomó de brazos y piernas de varias personas para estudiar sus proporciones, incluyéndome. Siempre buscando material entre los escombros para su prototipo. "Mira, mi princesa, encontré esta pieza". La piel de silicón quirúrgico fue su mayor obstáculo y empezó ahorrar hasta el último centavo para comprarla cuando volviéramos a la Tierra.

De ese Juan Miranda me enamoré. Del creativo, ingenioso e impaciente. Él ahora está muerto, igual que los sobrevivientes de la Lluvia de la Muerte que se suicidaron al saberse vivos.

Rick Hunter la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla por detrás.

—Algo que me ha enseñado la vida en este tiempo es que somos producto de nuestras decisiones, Nicté.

—No lo justifiques. —y suspiró hondamente—. Mañana es nuestro último día.

—Cierto. Hay que comprar los regalos para nuestros amigos y mi sobrino.

La piloto mexicana dio un respingo.

—¿Sobrino? ¿Cuál sobrino? —preguntó desconcertada.

—El hijo de Claudia y Roy. ¿No te llegó un mensaje multimedia al celular?

Nicté Andrade sacó su dispositivo para revisarlo. Al ver el mensaje, sonrió.

—¡Esta Claudia! Ahora me explico que anduviera llorona en la boda. ¡Bendito susto que nos pegó a Tony y a mí!

Permanecieron en el centro del pueblo. Llegaron a una tienda donde había juguetes de madera, muñecas de trapo, caballitos de palo y ropita para bebé de alpaca baby. Posteriormente, buscaron cosas para los demás. Ya con las bolsas de compras en la mano, de Rick naturalmente, recorrieron las calles admirando la decoración navideña. Les resultaba de lo más loco que generalmente en aquellas latitudes la Navidad se presentara con clima veraniego, a excepción de ese día. Con mucho trabajo, Rick trató de imaginarse a Santa Claus en bermudas y camisa hawaiana calzando sandalias.

Iban por una calle poco transitada cuando advirtieron que ya era la hora de comer. Se habían pasado buena parte de la mañana y de la tarde de tienda en tienda. Decidieron comprar algo para llevar en una pizzería cercana. El local era amplio con mesas rústicas de madera con el infaltable mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos. Tomaron asiento y de inmediato les tomaron la orden. A diferencia de las pizzerías en Nueva Macross que contaban con energía eléctrica proveniente de plantas nucleares, aquí el horno usaba madera, pues la mezcla de aromas del humo y pan inundaba los sentidos de los visitantes. En poco tiempo, el lugar se llenó de parroquianos que venían por una rebanada de pizza acompañada de una buena cerveza artesanal.

Los comensales estaban concentrados en sus platos cuando el anfitrión, un joven de piel blanca con barba de candado, cabello oscuro, alto y delgado y de cejas pobladas, vestido con una camisa de franjas verdes y blancas arremangada al codo; se paró en medio de la habitación sobre un cajón de madera repiqueteando un triángulo de tamaño considerable.

— _¡Pronto, pronto!_ —unos le aplaudieron, otros chiflaron y otros más gritaron porras—. Buenas tardes a todos. Como cada año en vísperas de Nochebuena, su pizzería y cervecería _La favorita de Mario_ desde hace… —se puso a contar con los dedos de las manos. De repente, puso cara de fingida angustia—. ¡La pucha! ¡Me he quedado son dedos! —y la audiencia estalló en carcajadas—. Ya saben que desde la fundación de este establecimiento se lleva a cabo el concurso anual de lanzamiento y preparación de pizzas —otra vez los aplausos—. Para quien nos visita por primera vez, las pizzas deben ser redondas con un diámetro de 35cm. Se vale reproducir los sabores típicos o presentar su propia creación. El veredicto final lo darán los dueños, nuestro Dúo Dinámico, Luca Zucco y Antonietta Dellarossa. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién quiere llevarse una comida completamente gratis y esta botella de buen vino de Mendoza?

Rick Hunter no se lo pensó dos veces y se levantó para la competencia.

—Guárdamelo, por favor —entregándole a Nicté su reloj digital.

—¿En serio vas a participar? —con expresión incrédula.

—Deséame suerte y toma video —se alejó sonriendo.

Junto al piloto, otros tres hombres se colocaron en su respectiva mesa de trabajo. La masa estaba dentro de un cuenco de cerámica cubierto con una tela de algodón, además de otros recipientes metálicos como aceite, harina, salsa y diversos ingredientes. No podían faltar el rodillo para amasar y una charola. Al fondo, se encontraba el pizzero oficial que se encargaría de meter las pizzas participantes al horno de piedra y vigilar su cocción.

El anfitrión anunció:

—Tenemos cuatro participantes. Recuerden, quedarán descalificados si la pizza se rompe durante el amasado, si está cruda o no cumple con el tamaño establecido de 35cm. ¡CUENTA! _Cinque, quattro, tre, due, uno. ¡INIZIARE!_

Uno por uno, los concursantes enharinaron sus mesas y la masa para proceder a trabajarla con el rodillo. Los otros sujetos sintieron de inmediato la presión al ver a Rick, fresco como lechuga, lanzando la masa a una altura considerable dando giros en su sitio antes de atraparla o girándola sobre su cabeza alternando de mano. De cuando en cuando, le dedicaba sonrisas y guiños a Nicté quien no dejaba de filmar su proeza. Una vez obtenido el grosor adecuado y confirmar el tamaño, siguió con la preparación colocando la masa en la charola previamente aceitada.

En poco tiempo, los otros participantes le dieron alcance. Rick Hunter fue el tercero en meter su pizza al fuego, pues quería que los ingredientes tuvieran la mejor presentación. En cuanto salió la última charola, la rebanaron con el disco cortador e inició la etapa final.

Los jueces observaron cada pizza atentamente. Con una cinta métrica corroboraron su medida. Las levantaron para revisar el grosor, pues de acuerdo a su experiencia a veces quedaban más gruesas de un lado que de otro. Seguía la presentación. Por último, tomaron una rebanada de cada una. Al azar, fueron probando.

La primera fue una pizza fugazzeta de cebolla. Algo muy típico de Buenos Aires. Tenía buen sabor, pero no cumplió las reglas. Medía 40 cm de diámetro. La segunda era una pizza de carne molida con especias. Medida adecuada, buena cocción. La tercera, una pizza fugazza con queso. También llenaba los requisitos. Sin embargo, la jueza mencionó que le faltaba algo. Finalmente, fue el turno de Rick quien realizó una pizza napolitana, la tradicional pizza Margherita con su toque personal.

De inmediato, a los jueces les llamó la atención que el tomate y la albahaca dibujaran sobre la masa una figura, alternándose uno con el otro. Su delgadez de 2cm en el borde y de 0.4cm en el centro era patente, tenía el tamaño solicitado. Al probarla, los jueces se quedaron de una pieza.

—¡Exquisita! —clamó Luca.

—¡Magnífica! —exclamó la mujer

Y ambos dijeron al unísono:

—Tiene el sabor de la Nonna

Y proclamaron a todo pulmón.

—¡Ésta es la ganadora! La pizza Margherita.

Rick pegó un brinco de gusto. Corrió hacia Nicté y la abrazó con efusividad.

—¡Gané, amor! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

Los comensales vieron asombrados las muestras de júbilo del joven.

—Vení acá, muchacho —Rick llegó con los jueces que lo flanquearon—. Decinos, ¿cómo te llamás? —preguntó Luca.

—Rick.

—Vos nos presentaste una pizza napolitana tradicional. Para ser más específica, la Margherita, ¿correcto? —Antonietta pasó a confirmar la información.

—Sí.

—Vos no sos de por aquí, ¿de dónde venís? —fue le turno de Luca en preguntar.

—Del norte del continente, de lo que fue Estados Unidos.

—Ahora estoy más sorprendida. Por lo general, en tu país comen la pizza gruesa. ¿Dónde aprendiste a preparar una pizza así?

—Bueno —se rascó la nuca apenado—, trabajé en un restaurante de Nueva Jersey. Era muy popular entre los inmigrantes italianos y los turistas. Un italiano, por cierto de Nápoles, me enseñó. Decía que era la auténtica pizza por encima de las estilo New York. Se llamaba Gino Montolivo.

—Pues tu maestro ha de estar orgulloso. En una probada me remitiste a casa de mi abuela con esta rebanada —mencionó Luca quien se limpió una lágrima traviesa.

—¿Qué dibujaste en la pizza con los ingredientes? ¿Por qué razón? —la mujer tenía demasiada curiosidad.

—Una flor de cinco pétalos redondeados en honor a mi novia.

—¿Es la chica que está contigo? —señaló el viejo italoargentino hacia donde volteaba el piloto.

Asintió con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

—¡Vení acá, linda! Dale, tu chico merece un gran beso —la llamó la dueña del restaurante.

Con algo de dificultad, la piloto del Bermellón 4 llegó con Rick y le plantó un beso en la boca provocando chiflidos, aplausos y porras.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, petisa? —inquirió la juez.

—Nicté.

—¡Sos mexicana! —le comentó Luca a Rick—. Pibe, te gusta lo picante —el piloto se sonrojó causando las risas de la audiencia.

—Mirá que las mexicanas destilan pasión. ¡El ganador de este año! —Antonietta le levantó el puño a Rick en señal de victoria.

Una ola de aplausos inundó el localito. Su orden que consistió en una pizza de setas, prosciutto y aceitunas negras fue gratis más la botella de un buen tinto mendocino. Rick Hunter decidió regalarles a los jueces su obra, guardando para él y Nicté dos rebanadas de buen tamaño.

 **Ya en la cabaña**

El termómetro continuó bajando. Rick se dio prisa en encender las chimeneas. Recordó la petición de su novia el día anterior y por fin hicieron su pijamada frente al fuego con las pizzas y el vino sentados sobre una mullida alfombra de piel de llama. La pijama de Rick era blanca con puños azules, el mismo modelo que usaba desde que se enlistó. De ahí su temor que Nicté se riera por considerarla por demás recatada.

—¡Me dejaste muda! Esa forma de pasarte la masa de mano a mano y cuando la lanzabas al aire. Parecía que estaba viendo a un auténtico pizzero italiano

—Espero que filmaras todo —sirviendo otro poco de vino en sus vasos.

Y sonrió triunfante.

—En mi celular está la prueba de que Rick Hunter, la Mole, héroe de la guerra Robotech, también sabe preparar la mejor pizza del mundo. Ahora yo tengo algo que Tejeiro nunca tendrá. ¡YIJÁ!

—Estás comenzando apenarme —fingió falsa modestia.

—¿Modesto tú? ¡Ja! Cuéntame una de vaqueros.

—Gané gracias a ti, mi musa —y chocaron sus copas.

Rick levantó los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Fue cuando advirtió que hubo un apagón. La fogata era suficiente para darle ese toque romántico que necesitaban para reconciliarse completamente. Y el piloto, como hombre decidido, todavía tendría que esforzarse un poco más para conseguir que la última barrera que los separaba cayera por fin. De la alacena sacó una bolsay unas varitas antes de volver con Nicté.

—Donde hay una buena fogata, hay malvaviscos —mostrándosela.

—¡Mmm! —y tomó uno de la bolsa.

—Espera, ¿te lo vas a comer así?

Observó extrañada su malvavisco y de ahí pasó a mirar a Rick.

—¿Hay algún problema? —se lo echó a la boca.

Rick apenas si podía creerlo.

—¡No lo asaste! —calló unos momentos—. ¿Has comido malvaviscos asados?

La mexicana negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sí has estado en una fogata, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! Cantando y bailando con amigos o escuchando cuentos y leyendas con mi abuelo Raúl y mi madrina. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Juraría que hasta Huehue me mostraba esas imágenes.

—¿Huehue? ¿Y quién es? —Rick ensartó un malvavisco en cada varita para asarlos al fuego sin despegar su atención de Nicté.

—Un antiguo dios azteca, el Abuelo Fuego. Mi madrina decía que había que darle gracias antes de cocinar nuestros alimentos para recibir su bendición. Y también —viendo fijamente a las llamas— puede revelarte tu verdadera esencia si se lo pides.

El líder Bermellón giraba las varitas continuamente.

—Pops también nos contaba historias a Roy y a mí. De cómo conoció a mamá, su amistad con Dan Focker, de sus viajes y otras cosas.

—Dijiste que estuvo en el ejército.

—Ese tema jamás lo tocó. Le traía malos recuerdos —sonrió extendiéndola una varita hacia Nicté—. Ten cuidado. Está caliente.

La mirada de la chica destellaba fascinación por el malvavisco que de blanco tomó un color dorado. Lo examinó con curiosidad. Lo acercó a su boca para soplarle. Con calma, le dio un mordisquito. Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Está bueno?

Por única respuesta fue un sí con la cabeza, ya que no dejó de comer con entusiasmo.

—Jamás había visto alguien comerse un malvavisco con tanto gusto. Me alegra —sonrió.

Al terminar, Rick Hunter abrazó por los hombros a Nicté para atraerla a su cuerpo. El silencio era lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos y la hoguera que, sin ser lúgubre, bastaba para iluminar sus rostros y aquel espacio. La tensión podía palparse en el aire. En un impulso, el piloto de ojos azules declaró.

—Nicté, te amo. Mis brazos te necesitan.

Sin embargo ella nunca respondió, solamente se abrigó más con su suéter de lana y no precisamente por el frío. Rick jamás la había visto tan insegura de sí.

—¿Qué sucede? Por favor, no me dejes fuera de lo que te pasa.

—Te va a sonar tonto —expresó en un tono apenas audible.

—Déjame a mí pensar si lo es o no.

La piloto mexicana habló con la mirada baja.

—¿Me amas con todas las cicatrices de mi cuerpo?

El líder Bermellón se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

—Así no puedo responderte.

La joven mexicana se quedó de una pieza ante aquella actitud.

—Desde que te conozco siempre nos hemos hablado directo a los ojos por más complicado que sea. Hoy soy yo quien te lo pide. Mírame.

—¿Para qué me veas con lástima? No, gracias.

Una chispa se encendió en el ánimo de Rick Hunter. Con brusquedad, la tomó del brazo para ponerla de pie y le giró la cara para poder verla.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Que te tendré lástima? Si piensas eso de mí, es que no me conoces. Cuando tuve el problema de intimidad, permaneciste a mi lado a pesar de mis rechazos. Si jamás te portaste así conmigo, ¿por qué yo habría de pagarte con mala moneda?

La piloto empezó alejarse con temor de él caminando hacia atrás hasta pegar con la pared.

—Las marcas… —la chica tembló como hoja al viento—. Cuando las veas, te horrorizarás. Te darán asco.

—Te equivocas —se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella—. Me importas tú, no tus cicatrices, mi ángel de alas blancas —y comenzó a besar suavemente su rostro.

—Yo… —ya no pudo hablar al sentir la boca de Rick explorando la suya—. ¡Oh, Dios!

Rick la tomó en brazos para depositarla nuevamente en la alfombra. Quedaron hincados frente a frente. Sus labios volvieron a unirse ejecutando aquella danza ancestral que parecía que por primera vez bailaban. Ambos estaban sedientos uno el otro debido a la separación tan prolongada. Entonces, el joven de rebeldes cabellos la escuchó murmurar al besar con fruición su cuello.

—¡Rick!

—Déjame amarte como mereces.

Subió a sus orejas para probarlas. Al introducir su lengua, sintió a Nicté vibrar. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo por encima del suéter. Sin dejar de besarla, deshizo el nudo del cinturón para abrirlo y quitárselo. La respiración de ambos cada vez se agitó más y más.

Tomó las manos de Nicté para sentirlas con sus mejillas. Eran tan cálidas que sin dudarlo las besó con devoción provocando en la joven un gran asombro. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquellos brazos hasta llegar a los hombros.

Las diestras manos del líder Bermellón llegaron al nudo que ataba el camisón. Nicté se quedó sin habla cuando empezaron a desatarlo. Como si fuera una cascada, la prenda cayó a sus pies dejándola completamente desnuda. Su primer impulso fue taparse con sus brazos, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Rick se colocó detrás de ella.

Las cicatrices cruzaban de lado a lado el cuerpo de la teniente Andrade Galván formando figuras erráticas. Con respeto, recorrió cada una con su mirada y sus dedos. Pese al grosor de las mismas, el piloto advirtió que la piel era muy sensible, puesto que gemidos muy bajos salían de la garganta de su amada. Y sin más, comenzó a lamerlas con infinito cariño.

—¿Qué qué qué estás haciendo? —la voz de Nicté finalmente pudo escucharse.

Rick se entregó de lleno a su labor recorriendo la espalda y los hombros. Delicadamente, separó los brazos de Nicté para avanzar por su torso. Vislumbró que una de aquellas cicatrices rozaba la línea de los pezones que se erguían orgullosos despertado más su deseo.

Si esas marcas fueron hechas por el odio y la maldad, como mencionó la anciana mapuche, tal vez él no podía quitárselas. Lo que sí podía era amarlas. Nicté Andrade comenzó a derramar lágrimas ante aquella muestra de amor que cayeron en una de las mejillas de Rick quien de inmediato se incorporó para enjugar con besos aquellas gotas.

De pronto, Nicté respondió a las caricias de su compañero llenando de besos su cuello. Tomó la orilla de la pijama para sacársela por la cabeza. Se deleitó con aquella piel tocándola como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Llenó de besos húmedos sus pectorales y se dedicó a consentir las tetillas arrancándole al piloto del Bermellón 1 gemidos ahogados.

—Sabes a mar —apenas pudo pronunciar entre jadeos.

—Me vuelves loco.

Rick la sentó sobre su regazo con extremo cuidado para posesionarse de los pechos de Nicté, mientras chupaba uno pellizcaba el otro alternándose. Para ese momento, su virilidad despertó, presto a participar en aquel festín.

El deseo reclamó sus cuerpos y se dejaron llevar. Cada porción de piel se encendió ante un roce, una lamida, una mordida. Los músculos se tensaron, la pasión se incrementó. Fue entonces que Nicté Andrade dijo.

—Quiero sentirte en mí.

Rick se separó tomando a Nicté por las mejillas.

—¿Estás segura? —respiraba con agitación—. ¿Completamente?

—Te necesito.

—Soy todo tuyo —y se quitó el pantalón.

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato en un abrazo. La energía de la chimenea parecía que encarnó en ellos. Una palabra podía describir su sentimiento: fuego. Con ternura, Rick recostó a Nicté en la alfombra colocándose entre sus piernas. Y cubrió de besos su cuerpo estremeciéndola en su camino hacia el sur. Posó la lengua sobre su clítoris y de inmediato la mexicana arqueó la espalda dejándose arrastrar por tan delicioso placer.

—¡AHHH! ¡NO TE DETENGAS!

El joven de ojos azules bebió de aquel néctar como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sí, aquel sabor era como el de los duraznos tiernos, suave y aromático al paladar dejándolo completamente embriagado. Aventuró sus dedos dentro de aquella flor de pétalos rosados y poco vello sintiéndola latir llena de vida.

Entonces, Nicté se incorporó. Solamente tenía ojos para Rick. Lentamente, se hincó para corresponder a su gesto. Posó las manos sobre su miembro erecto cuya punta desprendía un suave brillo a causa de su propia humedad. La extendió en círculos con el pulgar provocando que el joven cerrara los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose los labios. El cadencioso ritmo de ascenso y descenso lo estaba llevando lejos de los límites de la cordura y cuando sintió que lo envolvían unos tibios labios, perdió el control.

—¡ARGHH, DIOS SANTO! —bramó desde el centro de su abdomen cuando una traviesa lengua lo recorrió desde la base a la cima y de regreso haciendo círculos sin dejar de atender sus testículos. Llegó el momento tan ansiado.

—Quiero tenerte dentro.

A esas palabras, Rick corrió a buscar su pantalón de la pijama de donde sacó una tira de tres preservativos. Se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y debidamente se preparó. Le tendió las manos a Nicté para ayudarla a sentarse. Recordó que debía ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso para evitar que ella tuviera alguna molestia, especialmente por sus tobillos. Sería difícil controlarse. La pasión lo hacía arder por dentro.

Nicté le pasó los brazos por el cuello y con sus piernas abrazó sus caderas. Su unión se dio al tiempo que sus labios se fundían en un beso. El torrente del fuego los recorrió de la cabeza a los pies infinitas veces. Las manos de Rick viajaban veloces de las nalgas a los senos y de ahí a la mandíbula hasta posarse en aquella cabellera tornasol.

Bañados en sudor, ambos cabalgaban al compás de sus corazones sin romper el contacto visual.

—¡No me sueltes, Rick!

—Mi alma te pertenece.

Al sentir la corriente divina, Nicté Andrade se aferró a la espalda de Rick Hunter clavándole las uñas desatando en él una ola de sensaciones que lo llevaron a explotar poco después. Se tendieron en la alfombra permaneciendo abrazados en lo que su respiración recobraba el ritmo normal.

—Te amo, Nicté, te amo. Ya nada ni nadie me puede separar de ti.

—Rick, cariño. Te amo.

—Eres mi vida, la estrella que me guía, mi luz en la oscuridad.

La joven se pegó más a él y al posar sus labios en los suyos.

—¿Listo para el siguiente round?


	5. Tú y yo

Apenas una pequeña llama ardía en la chimenea. Era la huella perceptible de lo que sucedió la noche anterior y que terminó ya entrado el amanecer. Sobre la alfombra yacían dos cuerpos desnudos con las piernas entrelazadas. Uno cubría al otro como si fuera una cálida manta. De pronto, se apretujaron uno contra el otro al sentir un leve frío.

 _¡Brrr!_ —dirigió su mirada soñolienta hacia el hogar. Con algo de dificultad se libró del agarre de su pasional amante que apenas si protestó; estaba prácticamente fuera de combate. Y al intentar ponerse de pie apoyándose del sofá—. _¡Auuu! Creo que tardaré un mes en poderme sentar. ¡Ouch!_

Echó dos leños más y la llama empezó a crecer. Se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Ahí, permaneció un rato cerciorándose de que el fuego se avivaba. Le llamó la atención un movimiento en la ventana. Con curiosidad, y algo de esfuerzo, se enfiló hacia ese sitio. Limpió la superficie empañada con su mano. Quedó maravillada por lo que sus ojos le contemplaron.

Al poco tiempo, Rick Hunter despertó a causa del frío, pues yacía solo en el lecho.

—¿Nicté? —se talló los ojos—. Amor, ¿dónde estás? —y al levantarse—. ¡Demonios! —sus piernas las sintió como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Con la mirada encontró a la persona de sus afectos apoyada en la ventana, completamente desnuda. Aquella vista le sacó una sonrisa retorcida. A paso lento, se acercó por detrás tomándola de la cintura.

—Buenos días, pequeña —besó su coronilla.

—¿Estoy despierta?

—¿Eh? —el piloto expresó confundido—. Sí, por supuesto.

—Creo que no. Mejor pellízcame.

—¿Cómo? —cada vez estaba más sorprendido.

—Debo estar soñando. Ve por la ventana.

El joven de cabellos alborotados siguió la orden. También se quedó mudo unos instantes para después sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Está nevando!

El jardín estaba cubierto de un blanco manto de nieve. Los copos sobre las ramas de los árboles de la huerta daban una sensación de ensueño al lugar.

—¿Es nieve? —preguntó teniendo la mirada de fascinación de una niña de seis años—. ¿Nieve de verdad?

—Sí, ¿acaso lo dudas?

—Nieve —acarició la ventana con ilusión.

Rick guardó silencio unos segundos. Su mirada resplandeció.

—¡Ven! —la tomó de la mano.

Se vistieron rápidamente. Las chamarras térmicas ofrecieron una protección inigualable para la temperatura en el exterior. Al abrir la puerta del jardín advirtieron que la capa de nieve tenía un grosor de 60 cm aproximadamente. La teniente Andrade llevó sus bastones, pues ante un elemento como ése bajo sus pies más valía tener un poco de precaución. No obstante, al apoyarlos los sintió inestables por lo que le pidió a su novio le prestara su brazo.

Y una vez sobre la nieve, la chica percibió un sonido muy peculiar al caminar.

 _Cuish cuish cuish._

—¡Es hermoso! —se separó un poco del líder Bermellón, quien la siguió muy de cerca, y extendió sus manos hacia el frente de manera que pudiera atrapar algún copito. Su alegría comenzó a fluir en la forma de giros lentos y risas.

Aquella imagen de Nicté Andrade se grabó en la memoria del capitán Rick Hunter. La había escuchado reír muchas veces, mas no como ésta. ¡Vaya contraste con la imagen de la mujer insegura y temerosa de la noche anterior!

—Prueba atrapar un copo con la lengua.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Observa —el líder Bermellón abrió grande la boca para pescar a su presa con la punta de la lengua. Se la comió de un golpe.

La chica latinoamericana sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Me toca! —repitió exactamente los movimientos de su pareja. Al engullirlo, cerró los ojos.

Rick se acercó con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—¿Qué sabor tenía?

—A sueños —abrió los ojos con esa mirada que Rick apenas si podía resistir—. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

—Hay poca nieve. Te propongo que al ir a dejar las llaves juguemos un rato en algún parque. Tal vez haya más.

—Va.

—¿Eso significa que? —preguntó con cautela.

—Que sí.

—En lo que llega la hora, —el piloto comenzó a besarla suavemente en las mejillas para pasar a sus labios— podríamos jugar "otras cosas".

—¿Como qué? —la joven ya sabía para donde iban esas palabras.

—Digamos que ponerte nieve en los pezones para que se te pongan duritos y lamerlos —una mirada maliciosa brotó de sus irises azules.

—¡Rick! —rio sonrojada dándole un manotazo.

—¿Qué? Todavía quiero jugar.

—¡Goloso! ¡Estoy exhausta! Yo no tuve la idea de hacerlo en la cocina.

—Pero sí de la del comedor.

—Es cierto —ahora ella se acercó seductora echándole los brazos al cuello—. Y lo de la sala fue delicioso.

—Sabía que te encantaría.

—Aunque…

—¿Sí?

—Para nada cambiaría la alfombra de la chimenea.

—Y todavía nos falta la tina —le acarició suavemente las caderas—. Darnos un rico baño de burbujas —besando sus labios.

Permanecieron abrazados bajo la nevada. Sus cabellos ya tenían algunos copos que se quedaron enredados caprichosamente al azar.

—Tengo frío —la chica se pegó más a su novio, guardando la cara en su fuerte tórax.

El joven piloto se inmediato se acuchilló.

—Sube a mi espalda.

—Por favor, no me vayas a tirar —con precaución se acomodó.

La chica supuso que entrarían a la casa. Sin que ella se lo esperara, Rick Hunter comenzó a correr por todo el jardín. Después, se quedó dando giros en su lugar y se dejó caer con extremo cuidado sobre un montoncito de nieve para colocarse sobre su chica y terminar revolcándose en medio de besos apasionados. Fue cuando el piloto metió su mano bajo la blusa de Nicté para tocar la piel de su abdomen.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Estás helado! —se apartó rápidamente, pero Rick Hunter no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y volvió abrazarla.

—Y tú estás ardiendo, preciosa.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan excitado después de las veces que lo hicimos anoche?

—Me hiciste adicto a tu piel —hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amada—, a tu olor. A toda tú, mi ángel.

—Te amo, Rick.

—Te amo, Nicté.

El chico la ayudó a ponerse de pie y volvió acuclillarse.

—Mejor entremos. No quiero que te resfríes.

—No, amor —ella lo rechazó con amabilidad. Entonces Rick se incorporó—. Quiero caminar —retomando sus ejercicios—. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Cierro. Uno, dos, tres cuatro. Cierro —de esa manera fue hacia la casa, siempre bajo la protectora mirada azul de cierto joven piloto de la RDF.

Mientras caminaban, Rick mencionó sonriendo al bajar la mirada.

—Pareces un hada de la nieve.

De inmediato, la joven añadió.

—Sí, ¡cómo no! Ellas son blancas con azul.

—Lo digo por los copos en tus cabellos y tus pestañas—la tomó de la cintura y le encajó un suave beso corto—. Y definitivamente, por tu nariz fría.

—¡Oye! —lo aventó riéndose—. Tu nariz también está fría.

El líder Bermellón hizo el amago de cargarla en el porche.

—OK. Hora de entrar.

—¡No, no, no! Entre tú y Tony me va a malacostumbrar.

—Lo único que quiero es que estés cómoda, ¿de acuerdo? Adelante, voy detrás de ti.

Una vez dentro, decidieron recoger el tiradero de ropa que había en la sala y alistar el equipaje. En un momento que Nicté Andrade entró al baño, Rick Hunter sacó el camisón de la maleta de su compañera y sonrió triunfante.

—¡Te lo dije, trapo mugroso! ¡Yo gané! Te irás conmigo en el viaje de regreso y olvídate de volver con tu dueña. ¡Al fondo! —lo arrojó dentro de su propia maleta.

Una vez cometida su fechoría, alistó la última muda de ropa para ese día. Revisó su reloj. Casi las 1145. Gratamente sorprendido, se dirigió al baño. Entre él y su compañera prepararon la tina a la que le agregaron sales de jazmín. Nicté Andrade fue la primera en entrar, seguida muy de cerca por Rick quien se sentó enfrente. Se sumergieron hasta cubrir sus cabezas con aquella agua espumosa.

—¡Qué rica está el agua!

—Puede ser —en un audaz movimiento, los dedos de los pies de Rick Hunter tocaron los pezones de Nicté —, aunque tú lo eres más.

La mexicana se movió hacia él seductoramente y cuando estuvo muy cerca, lo hundió. Rick Hunter la jaló con él donde se trenzaron en un beso tan apasionado que les robó el aliento.

—La traviesa eres tú y me encantas.

De más esta decir en cómo dejaron el baño tras sus juegos acuáticos de amor. Mas entre los dos, Rick a regañadientes, acomodaron y limpiaron aquel desorden. Se vistieron y guardaron lo que faltaba. Por último, revisaron que nada olvidaran, fue cuando Nicté salió de la recámara y empezó a buscar por cada rincón de la casa.

—¿Algún problema, mi ángel?

—¡Mi camisón! Estoy segura que ya lo metí.

Rick contestó sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, igual se enredó con las otras prendas.

—Pues no está. Me gusta mucho como para dejarlo olvidado aquí. Veré en el baño.

En lo que ella entró, Rick, con gran pesar, sacó la prenda de su equipaje, la dobló con cuidado para regresarla a su lugar cuando…

—¡RICHARD HUNTER!

Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro. La suave prenda cayó de sus manos. Lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—¡Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte!¡Te ayudaba buscarlo! —mostró la prenda con manos temblorosas—. ¿Ves? Estaba en el fondo.

—¡Lo tenías tú! —esa miradita de enojo bien que la conocía.

—¡No, cómo crees! —con voz nerviosa—. ¿Para qué lo querría? Me vería ridículo con él, Ni es de mi talla.

Sin más, la teniente Andrade comenzó a reírse dejando a Rick desconcertado.

—Te delataste tú solito —tomó el camisón de sus manos—. Nunca pongo la ropa de dormir hasta abajo.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Para qué lo tenías? —le preguntó con voz seria.

La respuesta tardó un poco.

—Pues… no quiero que nada más que mi piel te cubra por las noches. Has estado tan lejos de mí que yo…

Lo calló besándolo en la boca, besos que él también correspondió.

—Ahora ya sé como azuzarte para que te pongas cariño —se apartó para volver guardar el camisón y cerrar el equipaje. Dio un profundo suspiro al sentarse en el baúl al pie de su cama—. Extrañaré este lugar.

—Fueron los cinco días más maravilloso a tu lado —Rick se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros—. Hay que volver a Nueva Macross. El deber llama.

—En unos días más es Navidad.

—Cuando termine mi turno, iré a verte.

Esas palabras le causaron una profunda confusión a Nicté Andrade.

—¿Turno?¿Cuál turno?

Rick Hunter guardó silencio antes de pronunciar.

—Me ofrecí a cubrir las guardias navideñas y de Año Nuevo a cambio de que Lisa me diera cinco en lugar de cuatro días de descanso.

—Pensé que estarías con Max y Roy.

—Ellos necesitan pasar las fiestas con sus seres queridos. Es una fecha especial y más por los niños. Además, tú también estarás de festejo con Tony.

Ahora Nicté Andrade fue la que guardó silencio.

—¿No me digas que eres una chica grinch? —preguntó Rick en tono bromista—. ¡Vamos! La Navidad es estupenda.

Con una voz un tanto titubeante, emitió su respuesta.

—Tony y yo… nos vamos a casa el día de Nochebuena.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que Rick Hunter habría querido escuchar.

—¿Cómo que se van? —la tomó con cierta brusquedad de los brazos—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Permaneceremos hasta después de Año Nuevo. Necesito estar con mi familia. Tengo casi un año sin verlos.

La mirada del joven héroe se ensombreció.

—¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

—Originalmente, me iría en cuanto me quitaran el clavo de la mano. Quería alejarme lo más posible de Macross, especialmente de ti. Terminaría de recuperarme en México donde el clima es más benigno. Tony llegaría hasta Navidad.

Y luego, me diste esa serenata y los planes cambiaron. Entonces, decidí darte una oportunidad y aplacé el viaje. Disculpa si no te avisé antes; fue una precaución por si las cosas fallaban.

Rick Hunter la abrazó con fuerza como queriendo retenerla.

—Jamás te apartaré de los tuyos, ¿lo entiendes? Si te hace feliz irte a Nueva Ciudad de México, también me alegro por ti. Deseo verte sana otra vez y volar conmigo.

Cerraron las puertas y las ventanas, procurando dejar la casa tal cual la encontraron. Rick acarició el marco de la puerta de entrada como agradeciendo haber experimentado tantas vivencias. _Estos cinco días los atesoraré hasta el día de mi muerte._ Subió el equipaje y una loca idea cruzó por su mente.

—¿Y si usamos la camioneta? —una mirada maliciosa asomó en su rostro—. Podría ser algo rápido.

Nicté sólo rodó los ojos. Rick sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura. Al llegar a San Martín de los Andes comprobaron que la nevada fue bastante intensa, ya que en algunas zonas la blanca alfombra alcanzaba los 80cm de altura. Quedaron de verse con Dora Montesco en _La cabaña_ para dar por concluido el servicio de hospedaje. La mujer trigueña les pidió que la recomendaran con sus amistades en Nueva Macross y les deseó un buen regreso. Se despidieron cordialmente prometiendo seguir en contacto.

Después del almuerzo, fueron a un parque cercano donde la nieve se había acumulado. Las familias disfrutaban de la inusual diversión veraniega construyendo fuertes para lanzarse bolas de nieve o haciendo los tradicionales y regordetes muñequitos.

Entre Rick y Nicté escogieron un rincón donde juntaron nieve para crear una figura a la que vistieron con la bufanda de ella y los anteojos de sol de él. En cuanto terminaron, el piloto le propuso otra actividad.

—¡Angelitos!

Los dos jóvenes más parecían niños jugando sin descanso. Rick estaba por enseñarle a tirar bolas de nieve cuando su celular los interrumpió.

—Espera un minuto.

Nicté Andrade se quedó tratando de formar una bola por su cuenta, mas se le deshacía.

—En las caricaturas parece tan fácil —expresó su frustración.

De pronto, escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

—¿Querés que te muestre?

Al voltear, la chica descubrió a un niño como de nueve años. Un pecoso de mirada traviesa con un chullo azul cubriéndole la cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto.

El niño se sentó a su lado, tomó un poco de nieve y la fue apretando con sus manos enguantadas teniendo cuidado de que la piloto observara sus movimientos.

—Siempre pensé que todos sabían hacer una bola de nieve —le mostró su mano izquierda—. ¿Viste? Es fácil. Ahora vos.

Y Nicté repitió exactamente lo mismo.

—Es la primera vez que ando en la nieve.

—¿Hablás jugando? —los ojillos del niño brillaron de asombro ante tal respuesta.

—Es verdad. Vengo de un país donde la nieve solamente está en las cimas de las montañas. O nos la comemos como golosina. Por lo general, hace calor una parte del año y en la otra llueve. En invierno, simplemente baja la temperatura y los vientos son fuertes.

—¡Wow! ¡Venís del trópico!

—Algo así —le mostró su primera bola que estaba todavía ovalada—. ¿Así?

El niño negó rotundamente.

—Moldeala con fuerza.

Un nuevo intento.

—¡Eres muy exigente! ¿Ahora sí quedó?

El niño la examinó detenidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya lo tenés. Debés redondearlas bien, si no será difícil que vuelen. ¿Cómo te llamás?

—Nicté.

—Es un nombre muy raro. Yo me llamo Miguel.

De repente, Miguel se agitó al escuchar una voz llamándolo.

—¡Mi abuela! —se paró rápido—. No le gusta que hable con extraños —se echó a correr. Antes de desaparecer por completo—. Oye.

—¿Sí?

—Vos sos muy bonita. Lástima que tenés novio. Adiós.

La chica nomás le sonrió con ternura al despedirse agitando la mano. Volvió a su tarea de hacer otra bola de nieve. Ésta quedó mejor que en sus primeros intentos. Y cuando divisó una figura familiar aproximándose.

El líder Bermellón venía distraídoad mirando las figuras de nieve de los niños por lo que no se fijó cuando un proyectil níveo se estrelló directamente contra su cara tumbándolo de espaldas.

—¡Hey! ¡Tengan más cuidado! —entonces alguien se sentó sobre su abdomen—. ¡Qué rayos!

Rick se limpió rápidamente la nieve. Descubrió a Nicté Andrade sonriendo malévolamente jugueteando con una bola de nieve que lanzaba y atrapaba con una mano.

—Te dije que me las pagarías, Hunter. Nadie se mete con mi cabello sin asumir las consecuencias.

El piloto del Bermellón 1 se atrevió a hablar.

—¡Tú primero me lanzaste barro!

—Y como también andas de estufita con patas… —le descubrió el abdomen a Rick cuya piel se enchinó al sentir las bajas temperaturas.

La chica empezó a balancear la bola de nieve muy cerca de esa zona.

—¡No, por favor! —sonrió nerviosamente—. ¡Ten piedad! Me va a dar pulmonía.

La joven retiró el proyectil de nieve. Rick respiró aliviado al creer que la había hecho entrar en razón. Y…

—¡METEORO POLAR!

Instintivamente, el piloto del Bermellón 1 cerró los ojos, mas no llegó el impacto. Primero, abrió lentamente un ojo. Luego, el otro. Gran error de su parte. La bola de nieve le cayó directamente en el rostro y recibió un beso húmedo en el ombligo que le hizo cosquillas.

—¡Oye! ¡De donde vengo a esto se le llama tortura!

La piloto del Bermellón 4 sonrió divertida.

—Yo nada más le di un empujoncito a tu mente. Por otra parte, no te puedes dar el lujo de una gripa si tienes guardia.

Sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, Rick tomó a Nicté de la cintura y bajaron rodando por una pendiente mientras se besaban. Una vez que se detuvieron, se rieron con muchas ganas.

—¡Tramposo! Si querías besarme, debiste pedírmelo.

—¿Y perderme el privilegio de robarte unos besos? Nunca.

Se sacudieron la ropa antes de proseguir su camino. Rick prefirió salir inmediatamente. La llamada era de la base de San Carlos de Bariloche informándole que esas nevadas atípicas podían costarle el regreso a su lugar de origen. Afortunadamente, ya habían rociado sal en las carreteras para evitar los accidentes. Aquel extraño paisaje veraniego fue el último regalo que la naturaleza diera a la pareja recién reconciliada.

Varias horas después, pudieron llegar al aeródromo militar. En lo que Rick se encargaba de entregar la camioneta, Nicté fue hacia el hangar. Ese día, a los Cóndores les tocó guardia y los descubrió jugando cartas en su oficina.

—¿Se puede? —tocó a la puerta.

—¡Hola, ché! —González fue el primero en reconocerla y la abrazó. Los demás lo imitaron.

—¿Cómo andan, chicos? —al notar la mano de cartas de Pereyra—. ¿Otra vez con tus mañas de James Bond?

—¿Yo? —sonrojándose hasta las orejas—. ¿Qué decís, Ek Balam? Simple suerte que tengo.

—Ajá, lo que digas —con sarcasmo. A lo otros—. ¿El clima está para volar o nos esperamos?

—Se esperan nevadas hasta en la madrugada —Andretti la saludó de beso—. No tenés que preocuparte —fue atrás de su escritorio y sacó algo—. _Los Plateados_ enviaron esto —era un sobre tamaño esquela azul celeste.

La piloto lo abrió con intriga.

—¡Un salvoconducto? —era una mica transparente autoadherible de 10x10cm con un código QR infrarrojo—. ¿Para qué? Si solamente es para casos prioridad Alfa.

—Se reforzó la seguridad en nuestros territorios por estas fechas. Hay órdenes de derribar a cualquier aeronave extraña.

—Algo mencionaron. Gracias —fue colocarlo debajo del ala izquierda. Una vez que terminó se dirigió hacia Andretti—. Necesito ir a la torre para verificar el plan de vuelo.

—Claro —terció el líder Cóndor—. Ustedes —ordenó a sus subalternos mientras se guardó su mano de cartas en el bolsillo de la guerrera —, pulan el VT-02 ¿quedó claro?

—Entendido, capitán —González, Pereyra y Quiroga se cuadraron ante tal orden.

 **Media hora después**

Rick llegó al hangar con las maletas. Se quedó con ellas porque no le permitió a Nicté que se ocupara de esa tarea otra vez. Estaban pesadas y su novia ya tenía bastante con lo de andar con bastones. Saludó a los mecánicos y al personal de tierra quienes lo reconocieron inmediatamente. Al preguntar por el varitech, le dieron unas formas donde se reportaban todos los ajustes y cuidados a los que lo sometieron.

Rick, meticuloso como era, leyó cada papel a conciencia y fue a inspeccionar físicamente el VT. Ahí, descubrió a Quiroga, González y Pereyra sacándole brillo a la capota de la aeronave.

—Capitán Hunter, señor —lo saludaron marcialmente.

—Pilotos —les devolvió el saludo—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Muy bien, capitán. Es una lástima que les tocara este cambiecito de clima —aclaró González—. Suele ser muy molesto para los visitantes.

—Yo diría que fue la cereza del pastel —afirmó Rick—. Los bosques se ven maravillosos.

Procedió revisar el VT-02. Una vez satisfecho de su inspección, firmó las formas y acomodó el equipaje con ayuda de los pilotos. Faltaba poco para partir.

—¿Han visto a Nicté?

—Está con el capitán Andretti, señor ¡Ah, mire! —señaló a lo lejos—. Allá vienen.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, ambos capitanes se saludaron respetuosamente. Posteriormente, los tripulantes del VT-02 se despidieron de cada uno de los integrantes del escuadrón Cóndor.

—Que tengan un buen regreso —Quiroga les dio un buen abrazo.

—Los esperamos otra vez, especialmente a ti, petisa —González volteó a verla—. En la siguiente temporada de nuestros juegos.

—Me gustaría mucho, chicos.

—Si te decidís, aquí estaremos —señaló sonriente Pereyra—. Lo mismo usted, capitán, será nuestro invitado de honor.

—Gracias otra vez por sus atenciones y la invitación.

—Ha sido un privilegio verlos por aquí. Cuídense mucho. Buen viaje —afirmó Andretti estrechando fuertemente la mano de Rick y luego, abrazando a Nicté—. Y tú, Chica Jaguar, deseamos verte en acción.

Y sonaron las 1700 en el reloj del hangar. Los dos pilotos de Nueva Macross tomaron sus posiciones. Rick revisó los instrumentos y se encaminó a la pista.

—Torre, aquí VT-02. Solicito permiso para despegar.

— _Permiso concedido, VT-02. Pista 4._

El rugido del motor del varitech se escuchó. Rápidamente corrió sobre el asfalto y se elevó tomando rumbo hacia el norte.

—Si tenemos buen clima, llegaremos a medianoche.

Al leer la pantalla, Rick notó un cambio en el plan de vuelo original.

—Amor, ¿modificaste el plan de vuelo?

—Sí, hay que pasar antes a un lugar.

Rick verificó hacia donde iban exactamente. La computadora reveló una ubicación entre Lago Gualletue y Villa Pehuenia. Por alguna razón, esos nombres le sonaban familiares.

—Por favor, desciende.

—Es un terreno demasiado exabrupto, será muy complicado.

—Busca un sitio. Hay que bajar.

—¿Qué?

—Son unos minutos —la piloto mexicana tardó unos segundos antes de agregar—. Aquí murieron mis abuelos y mi padrino.

Ante tales palabras, a Rick se le heló la columna. Volteó a ver a su novia cuya expresión de su rostro era indescriptible. Activó el modo Guardián y se posó en una pequeña planicie que daba a unos picos escarpados. Bajó la escalerilla para ayudarla. Ya en tierra, Nicté Andrade miró hacia la niebla que se formaba.

—Tómate tu tiempo, pequeña. Te espero.

Ella extendió su mano hacia él.

—Acompáñame.

Rick le ofreció su brazo para caminar. Era un paisaje desolador. No había más que piedras, grava suelta, el sonido del gélido viento y nieve esparcida. Encontraron un montículo con una cruz con los nombres grabados de los tres ancianos. Ante ella, la piloto oró de pie en silencio. Rick se colocó detrás de ella.

—Abuelito Raúl, abuelito Luis, padrino, miren quién vino conmigo —le tendió una mano a su compañero—. Sí, Ricky, el hijo de su amigo Pops. _Aquel escuincle con cara de malcriado que me dijeron sería un buen rival para mis combates. Eso sí, le di la paliza que les juré haría en caso de enfrentarnos. Y me enamoré antes de dársela. Si ven a mi madrina, díganle que pienso en ella todos los días._

—Capitanes —lo único que a Rick se le ocurrió fue saludarlos marcialmente y tomó a Nicté fuertemente de la mano—. _Sé que he cometido errores en mi trato hacia Nicté. Quiero que sepan que la amo y que así como me gané su perdón, también quiero ser digno de ustedes. Fue un honor haberlos conocido. Gracias por ser nuestros amigos de Pops, de Roy y de mí._

Un vientecillo los rodeó agitando sus cabelleras. Por un momento, a Nicté le pareció sentir que besaron su frente tres veces. En cuanto a Rick, o fue la niebla o creyó ver al capitán Name guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar. Como sea, cada uno se guardó para sí aquel momento tan íntimo. Tras unos minutos, volvieron al VT.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto el joven de ojos azules al notar a su novia mirando hacia atrás.

La chica asintió.

—Gracias —susurró sonriéndole.

—Soy yo quien debe dártelas. Entonces, ¿oficialmente ya conocí a mis suegros?

—Técnicamente puede decirse que sí. Pienso que se habrían llevado bien. Son igual de sobreprotectores.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Mientras no te pongas de loco posesivo, puedo tolerarlo.

Así, reemprendieron el vuelo. Tuvieron un viaje tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Conforme subían hacia el norte del continente se cruzaron con varios escuadrones de los distintos países que sobrevolaron. Algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Rick fue aparecían que de la nada, los rodeaban y se iban sin más. Tan sólo les hacían saludos con la mano o lanzaban besos imaginarios a Nicté, cosa que al piloto del Bermellón 1 no le causó la mayor gracia.

Cerca de las 0030, la nieve los acompañó en su descenso hacia la ciudad de Nueva Macross. Sería un invierno nevado, cosa que no sucedió el año anterior que se caracterizó por fríos sin la típica temperatura de esa latitud.

—Bien, te llevaré a casa. ¿Qué harás en unas horas?

—Llamarle a Romanov lo antes posible para…

Inesperadamente, alguien ya los esperaba en el hangar.

—Capitán Hunter, teniente Andrade. Me alegra encontrarlos.

—¿Romanov? Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —la piloto se extrañó de verlo ahí a esas horas.

—Esperarlos. Necesito hablar con la teniente Andrade. Es sobre Miranda.

Al escuchar ese apellido, Rick se alarmó.

—¿Escapó ese tipo? Mira que si intenta dañar a Nicté yo…

Lo interrumpió el ruso.

—Murió —bajó la cabeza con pesar. Los dos pilotos se quedaron de una pieza—. Hoy… en la mañana. ¡Dios! Se… colgó con su ropa en la regadera.

La primera en hablar fue la teniente Andrade.

—¿Para qué viniste? Yo también necesito hablarte sobre algo.

—Supe que hoy regresaban. Miranda pidió en su carta de despedida que decidas sobre su cuerpo, teniente Andrade

Eso fue el colmo para Rick. Y estalló.

—¡NO!

—Pero, capitán Hunter…

—¡Un carajo! ¡NO, Romanov! Todavía que esa MALDITA ESCORIA de Miranda, Acosta o como se llame, se comporta como un cobarde criminal y traidor convenenciero ¿quiere que Nicté organice su funeral? ¡NO! ¿Por qué?

—Hablaremos por la mañana en mi barraca, Evgeni. Te veo a las 0800. Hasta entonces —la chica caminó hacia el jeep de Rick que se había quedado en el hangar.

—Por supuesto. Estaré puntual. Por cierto, bienvenidos —salió hacia el barrio militar.

A Rick no le entraba aquella tranquila frialdad en su novia ante un tema tan delicado.

—Ese tipejo no merece tu consideración después de… —y se mordió la lengua. El joven de ojos azules estuvo a punto de revelar la identidad de uno de los torturadores de su novia.

La piloto simplemente se sentó abrazando sus bastones en el asiento del copiloto

—¿No me escuchaste, Nicté? —Rick la tomó de los hombros.

—Me vas a llevar a casa ¿sí o no? —declaró con voz cansada.

El vaho de la respiración agitada de Rick se vislumbró aquella noche oscura de media luna mientras conducía por las calles del barrio militar. El regreso a la realidad resultó ser un golpe demasiado violento.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó la teniente Andrade con tiento en cuanto estuvieron en su barraca. La ira de su pareja podía olerse en el aire.

La respuesta de él fue juguetear con un mechón de cabello de entre sus dedos y observar detenidamente aquel rostro.

—Debo reportarme a primera hora. Solamente tengo unas cuantas horas para descansar, pequeña —y la estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo, como de un oso. De un cazador que no quiere perder su presa—. ¡Cómo quisiera que Miranda ya dejara de meterse entre nosotros!

—Te contaré todo lo que Romanov y yo averigüemos, ¿contento?

El líder Bermellón asintió. Lentamente, se fundieron en un delicioso beso.

—Descansa. Te amo.

—Tu también. Te amo, mi capitán.

Con dificultad, se separaron. La distancia ya le pesaba a Rick como plomo en el corazón. Eran unas semanas, no sería eternamente como pudo suceder si su ángel de alas blancas se hubiera ido de mano de la Muerte. El cansancio lo venció pronto y se quedó dormido tranquilamente. Por otra parte, Nicté Andrade metió la ropa de la maleta a la lavadora y se fue a dormir. Al despertar, tendría muchos pendientes por solucionar.

 **Día anterior a Nochebuena**

Rick Hunter se preparó para iniciar su jornada. Al llegar a la base, inspeccionó las listas de guardia y constató el personal disponible en caso de alguna eventualidad. Revisaba unos papeles en su oficina cuando Lisa llegó con dos tazas de café.

—Bienvenido, viajero. ¿Café?

—¡Lisa! —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Gracias, con este frío me viene de perlas.

—Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente porque ni creas que tendrás vacaciones por mucho tiempo.

—Aproveché esos cinco días al máximo —dando un sorbo a la taza—. ¿Y qué tal todo por aquí?

—Bastante tranquilo. Creo que los zentraedis se enteraron que te tomaste días de descanso y también te imitaron.

—Se aburrieron de esperar a su mejor rival. Oye —al notar sus ojos verdes—, es mi imaginación o tienes algo.

Lisa bebió su café antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Me pelé con Tony — expresó con mucho dolor inclinando la cabeza

—¿Qué? —abrió mucho los ojos—. Pero ¿qué pasó?

—¡Va a pasar las fiestas a México! ¿Se te hace poco?

—No —resopló con frustración—. Ayer, antes de regresar, Nicté me lo dijo. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Después que ustedes partieron. Le propuse que sería lindo que preparáramos una pequeña cena, arreglar el árbol, besarnos bajo el muérdago cuando…

—Te soltó la bomba.

—Sí —se recargó en la silla con la mirada al techo—. Que juntó todos sus días de vacaciones únicamente para estar con su familia. Después de eso dejé de escucharlo. No me importaron sus explicaciones. Lo único que yo quería era una Navidad tranquila con la persona que amo. Sabes que estas fechas son muy especiales para mí.

—Porque eran de los pocos días que tu padre estaba en casa contigo y tu madre. ¿Se lo explicaste a Tony?

—Sí, también dijo lo mismo. Que es la única fecha en que podía estar con ellos. Que sería una Navidad muy especial porque Andrade continúa con vida —se levantó bruscamente de la silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos moviendo las manos—. Pudo decirme antes para evitar hacerme falsas ilusiones. Le grité que no quería verlo ni que me hablara —y empezó a llorar.

Rick se levantó y la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

—¡Lo extraño mucho!

—Ya, tranquila —le habló como un hermano—. Jamás podremos competir con las familias de nuestras parejas. Hay que aprenderlo, Lis.

—¿Y si Tony quiere romper el compromiso? —levantó la mirada, todavía con cristalinas lágrimas—. No debí portarme como niña berrinchuda.

—Jamás lo hará. Y en caso de hacerlo, sería un soberano tarado. ¿Nunca te tocó presenciar esas discusiones navideñas de "dónde pasamos las fiestas este año"?

Lisa empezó a reírse discretamente.

—Todavía recuerdo la vez que fuimos con la tía abuela Helen a Edimburgo. Papá y ella nunca se llevaron bien. Discutían mucho por ver quién era mejor: si Escocia o Inglaterra. Jamás regresamos.

—Nunca me contaste esa historia —Rick se sentó muy interesado con los brazos cruzados en el escritorio.

—Papá y yo armamos una guerra de nieve en el jardín de la mansión y una bola perdida rompió una ventana de la sala y el marco de cristal de Murano de la fotografía de boda de tía Helen y tío Bertie. Él mismo lo sopló en Venecia.

—Tu tía se puso hecha una furia.

—Furia es decir poco. Nunca regresamos después de eso. Las palabras exactas de papá fueron: "De loco vuelvo a visitar a la bruja de Macbeth".

—Para decirle así su venganza debió ser terrible. ¿Qué pasó?

—Has de saber que el flamante almirante Donald Hayes sufría de una particular alergia a los pimientos que le provocaban espantosos gases. Esa Nochebuena, tía Helen preparó una entrada de queso crema con pimientos morrones. A papá le dijo que eran páprika. Resultado: se la pasó metido en el baño hasta la madrugada. Gracias a Nigel, el fiel mayordomo de mi tía, mi padre se alivió bebiendo un poco de bicarbonato disuelto en agua —vio su reloj—. No te quito más el tiempo. Tengo que terminar unas cosas.

—Oye, ¿qué sabes de Claudia y Roy?

—Llegaron anteayer. Apenas están instalándose en su nueva casa. Y Roy, ¡santo cielo! Está como loco tomando medidas al cuarto del bebé. Claudia dice que en cuanto se enteró que va ser papá, se la ha pasado buscando diseños para los muebles.

—Me pidió que lo ayudara. Quiero ir a visitarlos para llevarles sus regalos.

—Ya los estaré viendo con su letrero de "Peligro. Hombres trabajando". Tal vez podamos ir juntos. Bueno, te dejo. ¡Y muévete, Hunter! Roma no se construyó en un día.

—Te eché de menos, comadreja mandona.

—Yo también, piloto boquiflojo.

 **0900\. En otra parte de Nueva Macross**

Los tenientes Nicté Andrade y Evgeni Romanov contemplaban la enorme fachada de las Minibodegas NM

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿y ahora? —preguntó Andrade.

—Sigamos las instrucciones —enfatizó Romanov.

Los dos entraron al edificio y fueron directo con el gerente.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—Buenos días, venimos a revisar esta bodega —Evgeni le entregó una tarjeta que sacó de su mochila mensajera.

Tecleó en su computadora. Garrapateó algo en un papel y se levantó.

—Muy bien, ¿gustan acompañarme?

Los tres se adentraron en un elevador que los llevó cuatro niveles por debajo de la superficie. Se colocaron frente a una pantalla.

—Muestren la tarjeta con el código QR, pongan el número personal de 13 dígitos, presionen Enter y el sistema les dará autorización —mencionó fríamente el gerente.

Con calma, el ruso realizó todo el procedimiento. Los 13 números no eran más que fechas significativas para Miranda: la fecha de fundación de su equipo de fútbol favorito y el día que conoció a Nicté en el SDF-1. De pronto, se escuchó un sonido sordo procedente de una de las paredes recubiertas con metal rojizo que se iluminó en verde fluorescente dibujando un rectángulo.

—¡Ah! —sonrió el gerente— Sección F-104. Por aquí, por favor.

El sujeto tocó la superficie y un borde sobresalió.

—Me retiro. En cuanto terminen, opriman el botón verde y vendré por ustedes. Permiso —salió sigilosamente por donde habían llegado.

Una vez solos, la teniente Andrade advirtió que era una puerta y la deslizó revelando un cuartito de 200 x60 x 60cm de profundidad. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron intrigados al ver una caja grande de plástico gris oscuro.

Nicté Andrade tomó la tarjeta pegada en su cara frontal.

"FELIZ NAVIDAD, COMPADRE.

Me habría gustado dártelo yo mismo, pero ya ves, así es la vida".

—Es para ti, Evgeni.

El ruso se quedó observando la caja un rato, como decidiéndose a dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Crees que debo abrirla?

—No sé.

—Lo último que esperaba era que me avisaran que se había suicidado. ¡Qué imbécil fuiste, Acosta! Yo te tenía en estima y que te hayas aprovechado de mí, es muy doloroso. Estoy seguro que lo de la prótesis fue otra más de tus mentiras. Así tengamos tus planos.

—Mejor ábrela. Si esto tiene que ver con los terroristas, hay que reportarlo.

—Está bien —resopló—. Conque no sea una bomba atómica.

El ingeniero en sistemas respiró profundo, clavó su mirada en la caja y la destapó. La expresión de su rostro lo decía todo. Alargó sus manos y sacó una pierna con la articulación de la rodilla. La sintió liviana a comparación de la que usaba.

Nicté Andrade tampoco daba crédito. Se acercó a tocar aquel objeto. Se veía tan real. No se parecía a los viejos prototipos que conoció hechos con piernas de maniquíes.

—¡La piel de silicón quirúrgico! —y halló otra carta y la leyó en voz alta.

 _Evgeni:_

 _Amigo, vuelve a caminar con gran gozo y placer. Tú me hiciste recordar el sueño de ayudar a las personas que han sido víctimas de la guerra. Sé que me he comportado como un verdadero pendejo por dejarme arrastrar por la depresión, el odio y la autocompasión._

 _Por favor, quiero que entre tú y mi amada Nicté vean que Flor de Esperanzas llegue a quienes lo necesitan. Puse a nombre de ella una cuenta con el dinero suficiente para crear un fideicomiso con el fin de que se construya el mayor número de prótesis posibles y los papeles de la patente. Busquen que sean los materiales adecuados, porque si no los sensores no funcionarán._

 _Disfruté mucho trabajar contigo. Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias. Te aseguro que habríamos diseñado grandes proyectos. La mejor de las suertes._

 _Juan Andrea Miranda Acosta_

Romamov, con mano temblorosa, empezó acariciar aquella pierna mientras le brotaban las lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que sí era verdad lo de la ayuda de Miranda.

—Es tan maravillosa. Tengo que ponérmela ya —exclamó desesperado.

—Aguarda —la teniente mexicana encontró otro papel. Las instrucciones de uso y se las leyó—. "Colocar la banda negra de velcro con líneas plateadas —el ruso la descubrió alrededor de la pierna—. Estos son los sensores E. En la pierna hay unos similares, los sensores 3. Al cerrarse el circuito, se conectan el cerebro y la prótesis, similar como ocurre en la naturaleza. Procura estar en tu casa para ponértela".

—¡Mierda! ¿No puede ser aquí? —el ingeniero gesticuló con ansiedad—. Tendremos que ir al banco. Veamos —sacó la carta de su mochila—. _Bis, bis, bis_ , ¿QUÉ? Mira —se la tendió para que Nicté Andrade la leyera.

—Juanito, Juanito, Juanito —la teniente Andrade movió la cabeza viendo hacia el techo—, ¿qué te costaba irte por la derecha?

Recogieron todo lo que había en la mini bodega y cancelaron el servicio. Antes de salir, la teniente Andrade llamó a Tony Arce para verse a la hora de la comida. Todavía faltaban algunos pendientes: el destino del cuerpo de Miranda, una visita al aeropuerto y llamar larga distancia para informar que habría otro convidado en la cena de Nochebuena.

Esa misma noche, Rick pasó a despedirse de Nicté.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

—¿Crees que me será fácil irme después de estos días?

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que…

—Quiero irme tranquila sabiendo que estarás bien —le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

El líder Bermellón dejó salir un hondo suspiro.

—Quiero que te cuides mucho, por favor —la tomó de las manos—. Te juro que de estar en posibilidades me iría contigo.

—Ya llegará el momento, ¿sí? Te aseguro que estos días se pasarán en un suspiro.

—Eso espero. Te amo, mi niña. Vuelvo pronto.

—Lo haré. Te amo, Rick.

Con pesar, el joven salió por la puerta de aquella barraca. Serían varios días sin verse. Fue que decidió con todo su corazón dar lo mejor de sí durante ese periodo. _Una prueba de confianza. Nada de celos ni ansiedad de separación. Sé que volverás, mi amor._


	6. De la tormenta a la calma

**0800\. Mañana de Nochebuena**

 _Le informamos a nuestra amable audiencia que tomen sus precauciones. Se aproxima una tormenta invernal de enormes proporciones. Debido a que hoy y mañana son días de fiesta, procuren ir a los lugares de reunión desde temprano, pongan cadenas a sus vehículos automotores y revisen que las instalaciones de energía y agua estén en perfectas condiciones._

 _MBS seguirá reportando_

 **1700**

Los habitantes de Nueva Macross continuaban con su ola de compras de última hora por fiestas navideñas. Había que aprovechar hasta el último momento, pues en algunas casas o faltaba el postre, o se habían olvidado regalos. También era tiempo para darse algún regalito personal navideño. Y de terminar los platillos para la cena de esa noche. Fue cuando empezó a nevar.

En cambio, ese día, más que de fiesta, era de tristeza para otros. La nostalgia por los seres queridos por su desaparición en la Lluvia de la Muerte, los recientemente fallecidos o aquellos que debían estar lejos. Para Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter esa Nochebuena, sencillamente, apestaba.

La joven capitana de hermosos ojos verdes seguía metida en su oficina adelantando pendientes o creándose tareas para simplemente evitar pensar una y otra vez en el pleito que tuvo con su prometido. De pronto, y se levantó a contemplar la caída de la nieve. Todavía suave y danzarina.

La nieve le traía muchos recuerdos lindos. Hacer muñecos, patinar en el estanque cerca de su casa, conducir su trineo tirado por Bobby, su fiel viejo pastor inglés. El olor del fruit cake que con su madre preparaba para esa noche que llegaba su papá.

—Me encantaría poder comer fruit cake con un buen vaso de leche, mami. Y escucharte decir, "¡Feliz Navidad a todos, mi hermosa familia!", papi. O ir a cortar el árbol más fabuloso —recibió una llamada en su teléfono que prefirió dejar que la contestadora tomara.

 _Lisa, estoy saliendo hacia el aeropuerto. Me habría gustado verte antes de partir. Espero que comprendas que no puedo ni quiero decidir entre mi familia y tú porque ambos viven en mi corazón. Ninguno es más que el otro. Yo… te extraño mucho. Te veo hasta enero. Cuídate mucho, panterita de ojos jade. Te amo. Feliz Navidad._

En un impulso, corrió a descolgar el teléfono y lo único que oyó fue el tono. Tomó aire profundamente y colgó.

—Tony, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?

Una situación semejante tenía lugar en el hangar del Bermellón.

 _Amor, voy camino al aeropuerto. Quiero que te cuides mucho. Ya cuento los días para vernos de nuevo. Te amo. Feliz Navidad._

Fue lo que escuchó Rick Hunter en el buzón de voz del teléfono de su oficina al regresar de una inspección al personal de esa fecha. No pudo evitar un suspiro lastimero y triste. Se prometió estar lo mejor posible durante ese periodo de separación.

El vuelo comercial a Nueva Ciudad de México tenía programado salir a las 1800 horas con una duración de cuatro horas. Sin embargo, nadie sabía hasta ese momento que todo estaba por volverse un auténtico caos decembrino.

 **Cuatro horas después. Aeropuerto civil de Nueva Macross**

—¿Qué nadie puede darnos información, señorita? Nuestro vuelo está atrasado —expresó enojado Tony Arce ante el mostrador de la aerolínea por quinta vez.

—Lo siento mucho, señor. No es el único en esta situación. En cuanto sepamos algo, les informaremos.

El puertorriqueño volvió a su asiento en la sala de abordaje.

—Si para incompetencias no para uno. ¿Qué carajos les cuesta decirnos que por la nevada se cancelan los vuelos u otra cosa? —Nicté Andrade tradujo a la perfección los gruñidos de su hermano de sangre—. Y para colmo, este pinche frío —se frotó sus manos que estaban frías.

—¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? Esto —le mostró su celular a Evgeni y Nicté—. Sin señal. Al menos así les podríamos avisar de nuestro retraso para que no se preocupen.

—¿Así es su familia? —preguntó el ruso—. Nadie se preocupaba por mí en la mía.

—Carmina es muy impulsiva, Fátima, una llorona. Flavio… —Nicté sonrió con una mecla de nostalgia y cariño

—La ira con patas, pasional y muy protector. Y Carlos, cesan sus bromas y se pone súper serio —Tony también adquirió la misma expresión.

—¡Uy, me encantaría conocerlos! —al ver al borícua tiritar—. Vamos, capitán, no se siente tanto frío.

Por respuesta, ambos le dedicaron una mirada muy fiera a lo que el ruso se achicó en su asiento.

—Mejor callo boca —y se puso a jugar un videojuego portátil

 **Misma hora. Base Macross.**

—¿En qué momento se dejó venir esta nevada? —Lisa trató se sujetar la capucha de su abrigo, pero los fuertes vientos se lo impedían. Su bucles se alaciaron completamente—. ¡Maldición! ¡Mi cabello! Lo último que me faltaba.

Hacia ella corrió una figura vestida con una gruesa chamarra negra. Con señas le dijo que la siguiera. Lisa se quedó estática porque no reconoció a esa persona. Se bajó un poco el pasamontañas y descubrió un par de lentes.

Era Max Sterling. Corrieron hacia su camioneta que ya estaba lista con cadenas de tracción. Adentro estaba Miriya que la recibió con una gruesa manta.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en su casa celebrando Nochebuena.

—Pues verá, capitana. Que yo sepa, la Navidad se celebra en familia y así ha sido entre nosotros…

—Desde hace dos años, Lisa. ¿Se puede saber que hacías hoy trabajando a estas horas?

Lisa quiso hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por la meltran y el acelere de Max.

—Nada, nada, señorita —sentenció con severidad—. Nos falta uno —a Max.

—Comprendido, jefa.

—¡Ahhh, sí! Me encanta que me digas jefa.

A la joven capitana le cayó una gotita de la cabeza estilo anime.

En otra parte de la base, el capitán Hunter recibió una visita sorpresa por parte de Maistroff.

—¿Cómo dice, coronel? ¿Se da cuenta que estaríamos…?

—Muertos si salen en estas condiciones, Hunter. Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr. Vuelvan a sus casas. Es una orden. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

Rick se quedó refunfuñando. Sin embargo, era cierto. Un ataque rebelde en tales condiciones era prácticamente imposible: nula visibilidad y vientos torrenciales. Tampoco quería ver a sus hombres convertirse en paleta. Transmitió la orden a pilotos, armeros y personal de tierra. La tropa se puso feliz en un inicio, pero callaron al notar la tristeza en su joven líder. Uno a uno se despidieron de él, deseándole buenas noches. ¿A quién le gusta que le recuerden la soledad en vísperas de Navidad?

El piloto del Bermellón 1 se puso a ordenar su oficina. Realmente lo que menos le interesaba era regresar a su casa. Y la puerta se abrió. Era Roy Focker.

—Hermano, deberías estar con Claudia. Es su primera Nav…— y le tapó la boca con dos dedos.

—Por órdenes de tu cuñada, o sea mi esposa, vienes conmigo. Ni pienses que te quedarás solo rumiando el mal humor. La Navidad es magnífica.

—¡Umppprff!

—Toma tu abrigo y andando, piloto.

Los dos hermanos fueron hasta el jeep de Roy, ya perfectamente equipado para tales condiciones. Roy le dio un poco de té caliente que traía en un termo y partieron hacia el barrio militar.

 **2200 Aeropuerto civil de Nueva Macross**

Cientos de pasajeros varados, molestos y en total incertidumbre. Un trío, en especial, lo estaba pasando pésimo.

—Capitán, teniente, me parece que exageran. Yo no siento tanto frío.

Evgeni Romanov no dejaba de ver con asombro y con risa a aquel par de pilotos que se habían transformado en tiendas de campaña tiritantes: cada uno se echó encima un poncho y una manta abrigadora que ocultaban completamente rostro y cuerpo.

—¡Soy una linda florecita antillana! ¡ODIO EL FRÍO!

—¡FRIJOL, FRIJOL, FRIJOL! ¡PONCHE CON PIQUETE DOBLE, POR PIEDAD!

¡ACHHHÚÚÚÚ!

Los tres estaban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que no advirtieron inmediatamente el llamado del altavoz.

 _Evgeni Romanov, Antonio Arce y Nicté Andrade, favor de pasar al mostrador de la aerolínea. Sus familiares los esperan._

El ruso puso atención hasta la tercera vez.

—¿Familiares? —se levantó extrañado—. Voy por unos cafés. Ya vengo.

Salió del área de abordaje hacia donde le indicaron. Ahí, habló con una de las empleadas.

—Buenas noches. Soy Evgeni Romanov. Acaban de vocearme.

—Buenas noches, señor. Estas personas lo buscan.

Al voltear, el teniente Romanov encontró a dos soldados.

—¿Teniente Romanov?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué broma es ésta? Mi familia murió durante la Lluvia de la Muerte.

—Debe acompañarnos. También la teniente Andrade y el capitán Arce. El clima empeora a cada minuto. Deben estar en un sitio adecuado. Los vuelos se pospusieron hasta nuevo aviso.

El ruso caviló unos minutos la respuesta.

—Pudieron avisar con tiempo, ¡mierda! Ahora me tendrán que ayudar con mis compañeros porque dudo que puedan moverse.

 **2215\. Almirantazgo**

—Llegamos, cachorrito. ¡Ufff! Vaya clima navideño

Al pasar la puerta, Rick reconoció la estancia.

—¿El Almirantazgo? Pensé que íbamos a tu casa. Hoy en la mañana le llevé los regalos a Claudia.

—Pues, ¿qué crees? Los trajimos.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué pasa?

—Yo se lo explico, capitán.

Por la escalinata venía bajando el almirante Henry Global fumando su adorada pipa. Casi nunca lo veían de civil. En esta ocasión traía un suéter tipo esquiador con renos en colores azul marino y gris Oxford, un pantalón de vestir a juego y zapatos negros brillantes.

—Es Navidad. Hoy más que nunca es una fecha para agradecer lo que tenemos, especialmente la segunda oportunidad que nos dieron hace dos años. Así que, jóvenes, ¡manos a la obra! Allá —señalando hacia el rincón cerca de la chimenea—, está el árbol de Navidad. Levántenlo y póngale las series de luces y adornos. Dejen la estrella para la hora especial. Veré cómo van los otros preparativos.

Rick, confundido, ladeó la cabeza al verlo salir de la habitación.

—Ya lo escuchaste, Rick. ¡A trabajar! —se frotó las manos con gran entusiasmo.

Minutos después, llegaron los Sterling y Lisa.

—¿Alguno de ustedes me quiere decir que hacemos aquí? —preguntó Lisa un tanto exaltada. Max y Miriya la veían con ojos de travesura.

—Bueno, amor —el joven peliazul le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa—. Voy a terminar con la decoración.

—¿Decoración? —la joven de ojos verdes se quedó de una pieza.

—Ven, Lisa. Necesitamos tus dones —la meltran la tomó de la mano llevándola sabrá Dios donde.

 **Media hora después**

Para entonces, el techo de la sala y el comedor lucían pequeños ramos de muérdago en el techo, además de la consabida decoración navideña de botas, escarcha, bastones de caramelo, hombres de nieve y Santa Claus. El árbol brillaba con gran colorido y alegría. Y toda la casa olía a pino, manzana y canela y pan horneado.

—¡Hey, Max! Tienes talento para esto —declaró Rick, un poquito más alegre.

—Gracias, jefe. ¡Qué bueno que les guste!

—¡Dios de mi vida! —Roy olisqueó el ambiente relamiéndose los bigotes—. ¡Es, es, es!

—¡FRUIT CAKE! —gritaron Max y Roy.

Rick nomás sonrió de medio lado y se fue a la chimenea. _¿Qué estarás haciendo, pequeña?_

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina**

—Lisa, me quito el sombrero ante ti —Claudia verificó por última vez algo en el horno—. Es el pan más hermoso que he visto.

—Tienes el don, amiga. Ya quisiera cocinar como tú —Sammy dio un gritito de gusto.

—Sí, Lisa. ¡Qué manos tan maravillosas! —Vanessa acomodó hielo en una fuente de metal.

—¡Huele al paraíso! —Kim terminó de llenar una sopera.

La capitana Hayes sonrió. Ésa era la celebración que quería vivir.

— _Me habría encantado compartirla contigo, mi pirata._

 **Despacho del almirante**

Tocaron a la puerta

—Pase.

El ordenanza de Gloval llegó con los hombros cubiertos de nieve.

—Almirante —lo saludó con marcialidad—. Orden cumplida. Están en la biblioteca bebiendo té del samovar.

—Perfecto, Boris. Saluda a Darina, tu esposa, y la pequeña Yelena de mi parte.

—Se los diré, almirante. Que pase una excelente Nochebuena. Permiso.

Volvió a saludar marcialmente y se retiró.

El viejo Gloval consultó su reloj. Sonrió.

—Casi las 2300.

Salió de su despacho. Al llegar a la sala se maravilló del excelente trabajo de sus chicos. La Navidad se respiraba en toda la casa.

—Almirante —Roy se levantó al verlo.

—¡Magnífico, muchachos! Vamos al comedor.

Los cuatro hombres quedaron atónitos. Parecía la mesa de un palacio con la vajilla, las copas, los cubiertos y las servilletas perfectamente colocados. El centro de mesa era un reno de ramas con una flor de Nochebuena o de Pascua. Las Conejitas, Claudia, Miriya con Dana en brazos y Lisa ya los esperaban.

—La magia navideña se respira hoy —sonrió el viejo marino—. Tomen asiento.

Gloval quedó en la cabecera, a su diestra Lisa y del otro lado, Claudia. Junto a ésta, Roy y Rick. Del lado de Lisa, las Conejitas. A su vez, Max y Miriya quedaron próximos a Rick. Sin embargo quedaron cuatro lugares desocupados.

—Hoy celebramos una Navidad muy especial. Estamos muy felices por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia —dirigiéndose a Claudia y Ro. Todos aplaudieron—. También porque esta noche santa quise hacer partícipe de esa celebración unos refugiados. Hoy nadie debe estar solo.

—¿Refugiados? —Lisa preguntó.

—Es correcto, Lisa. No pudieron estar hoy con su gente. Por favor, me gustaría que tú y el capitán Hunter vayan por ellos. Están en la biblioteca.

Ambos partieron a cumplir la extraña encomienda. Traspasaron la puerta de la magnifica biblioteca preguntándose cómo serían aquello refugiados. Los encontraron sentados tomando té y cubiertos con dos mantas. El grito que dieron Rick y Lisa dieron se escuchó hasta el comedor. Para entonces, Trudi y Romanov también estaban en el comedor.

—¡Tony!

—¿Lisa?

—¡Rick!

—¡Nicté?

Lisa Hayes caminó lentamente hacia el capitán Arce para luego echarse a correr hacia él quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Tony! ¡Eres tú! ¡Sí!

—Gatita caprichosa —le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Te extrañé.

—Yo… perdóname. Siento haberme comportado tan mal.

Por respuesta, Tony la besó tiernamente en los labios tomándola de las mejillas.

—Nada tengo que perdonarte. Y se necesita más que un berrinche para que cancele mi compromiso contigo —la chica de ojos verdes sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

Rick se talló los ojos con la manga de su uniforme.

—Creo que me quedé dormido frente a la chimenea.

—Pues tendré que despertarte —tiró los bastones al suelo para ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Todavía no estás bien —la escuchó reírse—. ¡Niña traviesa, me vas a matar de un susto! —la tomó en brazos.

—¡Ah, no! Tengo que caminar. ¡Bájame, Rick!

—¡Mi niña! —el chico de ojos azules giró con ella—. ¡Ésta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida!

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al comedor. Tony y Lisa tomados de la mano. Al joven piloto poco le importaron los jaleos de su novia. Nunca la bajó, sino hasta su destio.

—Ahora sí ya estamos completos —declaró el almirante Gloval triunfal.

Esa Nochebuena hubo crema de betabel, lomo de cerdo en salsa de chabacano, ensalada de manzana, sidra de pera y pasta en salsa blanca con perejil. De postre, fruit cake estilo inglés.

Al sonar las doce campanadas, Gloval presidió el brindis.

—Querida familia, Feliz Navidad. Bendiciones hoy y siempre. Amén.

Entre todos se comenzaron abrazar y dar besos. Fue Trudi la que llamó al orden tintineando su copa con el cuchillo.

—Herr capitán Hunter, Frau capitana Hayes, a cumplir tradición —señaló hacia los ramitos de muérdago del techo.

Tanto Tony como Nicté subieron la vista sin entender aquellas palabras. En cambio, Lisa y Rick sí. Apoyados con las palmas de los demás, se colocaron frente a sus parejas y las besaron apasionadamente.

Fueron al árbol a colocar la estrella en la punta. El honor tocó a Roy y a Claudia. La estrella no era más que un amasijo de fierros retorcidos del SDF-1. Los ingenieros la pintaron de dorado y se la obsequiaron al almirante. Justo en el momento que Roy la colocó, Trudi entonó con su gruesa voz _Noche de paz_ en alemán. Luego, la siguieron Gloval y Romanov en ruso; Roy, Lisa, Rick, Claudia, Max, Miriya y las Conejitas en inglés. Por último, Tony y Nicté en español.

Gloval se agachó a los pies del árbol para sacar una caja que entregó directamente a los latinoamericanos. Al abrirla, descubrieron un sencillo nacimiento de cerámica. Sonriendo, los dos se hincaron para ponerlo. Al tener al Niño Dios en sus brazos, Nicté se acordó de un arrullo que le cantaba su madrina. Unos minutos después, se lo dio a Tony quien se quitó la bufanda para mecer a la figurita como si estuviera en una cuna. El resto de los presentes observó con respetuosa atención aquellas acciones que concluyeron con un beso al pequeño Salvador que acomodaron en el lugar central del nacimiento.

—¡Qué linda Navidad! Tan distinta —indicó Kim.

—Siento algo muy cálido aquí —Miriya se tocó el pecho derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Almirante, ¿cómo es que Tony, Nicté, Romanov y la enfermera Herz están aquí? —Rick estaba francamente intrigado.

—Es cierto. Parece que tenían todo preparado —Lisa lo secundó.

El almirante dio un paso al frente

—Verán, jóvenes. Se me hizo injusto que no estuviéramos reunidos por primera vez como familia desde que ocurrió la Lluvia de la Muerte. Gerti —volteó hacia la rolliza enfermera— me ayudó a prepararlo desde que tuvimos la boda. No contaba conque la teniente Andrade y el capitán Arce partirían a su tierra justamente hoy. Y menos que tú, Romanov los acompañarías.

—Parece que la tormenta pensó lo mismo que nosotros —sonrió Trudi, cuyas mejillas parecían rojas manzanas.

—A Boris, mi ordenanza, le confié que estuviera al pendiente del clima. En cuanto la Oficina de Aeronáutica prohibió los vuelos civiles y militares, le ordené traer aquí a Andrade, Arce y Romanov.

—Y le pedimos a los Sterling ir por Frau capitana Hayes y Herr mayor Focker por Herr capitán Hunter. Bueno, ya fue mucha cháchara, hay que abrir los regalos.

—Ustedes nos dieron el mejor regalo, gracias almirante, enfermera Herz —tanto Lisa como Rick corrieron abrazar a los dos viejos con mucho cariño. El ruso y la alemana solamente se guiñaron un ojo.

Hubo un poco de todo: alfajores argentinos, cuchillos con mango de hueso, bufandas, ropita de bebé abrigadora, guantes, libros, modelos a escala de aviones, perfumes, lociones, juguetes de madera. En fin, un intercambio por todo lo alto lleno de cariño. La tormenta continuó, pero eso no les impidió a nuestros amigos convivir con sus seres queridos.

Por sugerencia de Trudi, se quedaron acampando en la sala esperando a Santa Claus, idea que tomaron con mucho gusto. Poco a poco, se durmieron gracias al calor de la chimenea y de la unión familiar.

 **0600**

Gloval despertó al escuchar el repiqueteó del teléfono.

—Gloval.

—Almirante, lamento si lo desperté.

—Boris, buenos días. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Aeronáutica me llamó hace unos minutos. Se reanudaron los vuelos. El de los tenientes Andrade y Romanov y del capitán Arce sale en una hora.

—Gracias. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, almirante.

El viejo ruso fue donde Trudi para avisarle que despertara a los chicos, mientras él llamaba un taxi. Ante tal noticia, tardaron poco en prepararse. Vieron a Lisa y Rick tranquilamente dormidos. Debían despedirse, aunque fuera doloroso.

—Rick, despierta.

—Lisa, amor. Necesito hablarte.

Ambos se tallaron los ojos para verlos ya con sus abrigos puestos.

—El vuelo sale en una hora —los latinoamericanos dijeron a la par y besaron a sus parejas con ternura.

Lisa y Rick no querían dejarlos ir. Y menos después de su milagro de Navidad, pero era necesario. Se levantaron para acompañarlos a la salida. Desde la puerta los vieron tomar el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Conforme se alejó el vehículo, el frío de la soledad los invadió. De pronto, Rick tuvo una idea. Tomó su abrigo y a Lisa, de la mano. Era ahora o nunca. Pidieron prestada la camioneta de Max y se dirigieron a la base.

El líder Bermellón comprobó que la pista del aeródromo militar estaba ya despejada. Llevó a Lisa consigo a la cabina de su varitech.

—¿Te volviste loco, Hunter? No hay espacio aquí para los dos.

—Sí y mucho. Tú también lo estás, de otra manera no estarías aquí, comadreja.

Rick cerró la capota tras verificar su reloj. Despegó tranquilamente y se quedó esperando a distancia prudente. Después de varios minutos, apareció el jet que buscaba. Aceleró para darle alcance. En cuanto lo consiguió, sonrió con satisfacción.

Dentro del avión, Tony y Nicté suspiraban apesadumbrados viendo, uno al techo y la otra hacia el frente. A Romanov le llamó la atención algo en el exterior de su ventanilla.

—Oigan, no deben estar tristes. Vean que lindo está el día. ¡Ummm! Esa nube está muy rara. ¿Es un cúmulo o un nimbus? —preguntó a Tony.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Evgeni? Te aseguro que ha de ser un cir… —calló de repente al ver por la ventanilla—. ¡Nic, rápido!

La chica se acercó donde su hermano le pedía. No podían creerlo. Rick y Lisa abordo del Bermellón 1. El joven de ojos azules transmitió un mensaje en clave morse por medio de las luces de su VT.

BUEN VIAJE. VUELVAN PRONTO O SI NO VAMOS POR USTEDES

La respuesta fue una sonrisa por parte de Nicté y Tony. El Bermellón 1 se transformó en Guardián para quedar suspendido. Agitó la mano despidiendo al vuelo comercial hacia el sur que se perdió en el horizonte.

—Te amo, Tony Arce, mi pirata.

—Te amo, Nicté Andrade, mi niña flor.


End file.
